La Gran Búsqueda
by DragShot
Summary: Una cruel guerra y la muerte de una reina darán lugar a una gigantesca persecución que cambiará para siempre aquél mundo conocido como Aernas; y que se extenderá más allá de los confines del mismo, alcanzando el planeta Tierra de un futuro cercano. Así mismo, cada uno de los persecutores estará pendiente de su propia búsqueda. ¿Podrá un puñado de seres hacerle frente al caos?
1. Prólogo 1: Caballero rojo

Antes de comenzar, les doy la bienvenida a este fanfic. Luego de leer algunos fanfics en este y otros sitios, me animé a escribir el mío también. Parte de una idea poco original en realidad, pero que me da la libertad de experimentar con las situaciones y crear nuevas. Estoy trasladando mi fanfic aquí debido a que el foro donde lo estuve publicando anteriormente está en situación de cierre inminente, por lo que los primeros 26 capítulos aparecerán con notable rapidez aquí (luego de darles una revisada, claro). Por cierto, si usted lector viene de dicho foro... ¡hola otra vez! Te sugiero crearte una cuenta y seguir este fanfic, aquí uno recibe alertas por correo así como otras comodidades de las que no disponíamos allá en el foro.

En fin, ya preparándonos para todo, les dejo algunos detalles que pueden tener en cuenta para entender mejor el contenido:

**\- Narración:** Múltiple - 1ra (Dave) y 3ra persona. Cada escena es separada de modo evidente.

**\- Manejo de diálogos:** Estilo similar al de un guión teatral.

\- nomb: linea (arg) [sub].

_Donde:_

**nomb:** Nombre del personaje (ausente si la identidad es oculta o desconocida).  
**linea:** Línea de diálogo correspondiente. Un término en puntos suspensivos puede dar a entender una interrupción y un salto a la siguiente línea sin pausa. Si estos aparecen en medio, denotan una pausa producto de un titubeo o interrupción.  
**arg:** Acciones en segundo plano, van entre paréntesis. Suceden en el tiempo real en el que son mencionados, pudiendo darse antes, durante o después de una línea de diálogo.  
**sub:** Pensamientos, van entre corchetes. Se interpretan como la voz interna propia de un personaje, normalmente no es perceptible por otros. También se interpretan en tiempo real, implicando una pequeña pausa si aparece en medio de la línea de diálogo.

**\- Derechos de propiedad:** Grand Chase, tanto en marca como en contenido, los personajes pertenecientes y en tanto se presenten tal cual fueron diseñados (lo más probable) y demás referencias conocidas son propiedad comercial de KOG. Este material justifica su existencia en el hecho de ser fanfiction, y un material de distribución abierta no comercial.

**Miembros del equipo hasta el momento**

\- **Elesis Sieghart**  
Ella es una excepcional mujer de armas tomar, procedente de Kanavan, quien se une a las fuerzas de Grand Chase con la esperanza de encontrarse con su padre.  
\- - **Raza:** Humano  
\- - **Edad:** 15 años  
\- - **Clase:** Espadachina  
\- - **Arma principal:** Espada de los Caballeros Rojos de aspecto genuino  
\- - **Especialización:** Defensa/Tanque

\- **Arme Glenstid**  
Una maga talentosa de Serdin con conocimientos sobre la magia de Kaze'Aze. Decide unirse a los Grand Chase, deseando encontrar a la reina de la oscuridad, y aprender más de sus poderes.  
\- - **Raza:** Humano  
\- - **Edad:** 14 años  
\- - **Clase:** Maga Nivel 45  
\- - **Arma principal:** Varita mágica oficial de los Magos Violeta  
\- - **Especialización:** Ataque/Médico

\- **Lire Eryuell**  
Es una elfo de la Isla Eryuell, pacifista por naturaleza. Sin embargo, con la expansión de la guerra, los elfos decidieron poner fin a su aislamiento y cooperar.  
\- - **Raza:** Alto Elfo  
\- - **Edad:** 15 años  
\- - **Clase:** Arquera de rango élite  
\- - **Arma principal:** El arco del cazador élfico  
\- - **Especialización:** Asistencia/Exploración

\- **Dave Paccori**  
Un humano terrestre que inesperadamente aparece en Aernas, activando el Mecanismo Sangriento que busca poner fin a ese universo. Termina enrolado en Grand Chase al no encontrar una mejor alternativa y por caerle bien a las 3 primeras chasers.  
\- - **Raza:** Humano  
\- - **Edad:** 16 años  
\- - **Clase:** Extranjero  
\- - **Arma principal:** Doble pistola Heckler &amp; Koch LS-950 de aspecto personalizado  
\- - **Especialización:** Ataque/Asistencia

\- **Ryan Woodsguard**  
Es un amante de la naturaleza, se une al Grand Chase tras una batalla en el Bosque Élfico, que estaba siendo atacado por un gigantesco troll.  
\- - **Raza:** Elfo del Bosque  
\- - **Edad:** 15 años  
\- - **Clase:** Druida  
\- - **Arma principal:** Hachón de combate de aspecto suficientemente letal  
\- - **Especialización:** Defensa/Asistencia

El fanfic tiene dos prólogos, cada uno correspondiente a uno de los dos protagonistas. Ahora sí, es momento de empezar.

* * *

**Prólogo 1: Caballero rojo**

Durante generaciones, el reino de Kanavan, ubicado al sur del continente Bermesiah, ha sido muy reconocido por la calidad, excelencia y destreza de sus caballeros; pero de entre todos los linajes uno ha sido el más destacado. Los Sieghart han sido caballeros de gran porte, moral intachable y de habilidades verdaderamente intimidantes, pero con el tiempo y tras la Gran Guerra de los Reinos contra Serdín debido a sugestiones de la perseguida asesora y hechicera conocida como Kaze'Aze, han ido cayendo en combate o simplemente, no se les ha podido ubicar por ningún lado; y de esa gran familia de guerreros honorables ya no quedan muchos hombres. Sin embargo, alguien daría pronto la sorpresa.

Era medio día en casa de los Sieghart. Una morada no muy ostentosa, al pie de una frondosa colina con un árbol en su cima. Todo era tranquilidad, pero el llanto de un bebé termina rompiendo ese silencio.

\- Partera: Sir Elscud, su esposa dio exitosamente a luz.

\- Elscud: (casi pataleando de alegría) ¡Sí! finalmente un vástago digno de mi apellido, algún día mi familia recuperará su renombre gracias a él, lo sé... algo me lo dice...

\- Partera: (interrumpiéndolo) Emm... sir... creo que aún no le he dicho que...

\- Elscud: ("Montado en su burro") Como sea, como sea, ¡tengo que ver a quien será algún día el mejor caballero de Kanavan y seguramente un digno sucesor!

\- Partera: (Resignada) Ah... oh, bueno.

Elscud ingresa a la sala donde, agotada y sudorosa tras el parto aunque de buen semblante, yacía su esposa, con el recién nacido en brazos. El caballero había puesto sus esperanzas en su primogénito, consciente de la relativa crisis por la que pasaba su familia tras apenas haber olvidado la anterior producto de la desaparición de su patriarca, el legendario primer Sieghart.

\- Penélope: Vaya, pero si este está requete nervioso por ver nuestro mayor tesoro. Tranquilízate hombre, no quiero que me la contagies con tus nervios (sonríe).

\- Elscud: Ok, ok... (empieza a trotar en su sitio cual niño emocionado por un regalo que lleva buen tiempo esperando) me relajo, ya me relajo... ¡listo, Penny! ¡muéstramelo!

\- Penélope: (Evidentemente confundida) ¿"Muéstramelo"?... Hmm, me suena a macho, o no... (su semblante cambia por uno de ligero disgusto) no te lo dijo la enfermera, ¿verdad?...

\- Elscud: ¿?

\- Penélope: No, si tú eres más ansioso que tu padre. Otra vez me vienes sin saber de nada de lo que pasa. Bueno, velo tú mismo.

El rostro de Elscud era un poema luego de ver el fruto de una noche apasionada y 9 meses de ansiosa espera.

\- Elscud: Es... ¿es una niña?

\- Penélope: Oh ya sabía que ibas a poner esa cara, pero... al menos mírala bien, ¿no es una ternurita? (la alza en brazos y la acerca hacia su rostro, apreciándose un ligero parecido entre ellas dos: tez clara y cara redonda).

\- Elscud: Pues... sí, creo que sí... eh (el pobre llora por dentro).

\- Penélope: Mi amor, si esperabas un varón, tranquilo que aún estoy aquí... (prosigue con tono pícaro) pero te me aguantas unos meses que así lo dijo el médico, ¿ok?

\- Elscud: (Resignado, sin emoción alguna en lo que dice) Bueno... ¿qué más da? Yo estaré afuera, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme a mí o a la partera.

El resto del día, Elscud no quiso abrir la boca por nada del mundo. En cuanto a Penélope, su esposa, la situación no era problema en lo absoluto, ya que por ella daba lo mismo si quien nacía era varón o mujer. Esa noche el distinguido caballero se atrevió a beber más de 3 botellas de cerveza en una noche, algo extremadamente inusual en él. Se sentía defraudado del destino por semejante desatino... ahora sí que tenía un problema, él quería encargarse de devolverle la gloria a su apellido con ayuda de su hijo, pero le salió una niña; ¡vaya desastre! ¿Para qué una niña? tal vez sólo terminaría de aprendiz, ayudante o a lo mucho espadachina de baja clase, nada más. No había futuro tan brillante para una niña como el que hacía falta.

Unas semanas más tarde, se encontraba el caballero frente a su hija. La miraba fijamente, como si algo le llamase la atención sobre ella, se la notaba muy activa, era bastante tosca con sus juguetes y algo ruidosa.

\- Penélope: (Se escucha desde el exterior) Amor, ¿me ayudas un rato con estos bultos?

\- Elscud: (Recién sacado de sus pensamientos) Ah... claro, ¡ya voy!

El hombre deja su espada junto a la niña de manera confiada, esta logra recogerla y comienza a agitarla de manera aparentemente imposible, de tal forma que cuando su padre regresó instantes después quedó boquiabierto.

\- Elscud: Pep... pero... ¿¡pero qué!?

La niña estaba ahí como siempre, en su silla alta de caoba fina, sujetando con algo de dificultad la espada y golpeando a la nada. En ese momento, Elscud la alucinó de 17, con una armadura reluciente, una espada similar a la que tenía en ese momento, con su cabello rojo agitándose al viento con toda la majestuosidad de Kanavan detrás suyo... ¿acaso era lo que parecía?... ¡sí!

\- Elscud: (Muy emocionado) ¡Oh por los dioses!... (abruptamente se pone serio) ya deja eso, me vas a volar el ojo, pero... es cierto, no serás niño, pero el talento lo tienes. Entonces no todo está perdido, aún hay una esperanza... (recobra la emoción y alza a su hija en brazos) ¡Aún puedo hacerlo!

La pelirroja lo observa con una perfecta cara de pócker: inexpresiva, apagada, y que evidentemente te hace pensar si estás haciendo el ridículo aunque nadie te vea o le importe.

\- Elscud: Bueno... ambos podemos lograrlo... je je. (La sostiene cara a cara frente a sí) Tú recuperarás el honor de nuestra familia, y yo mismo te entrenaré, mi pequeña Elesis.

Y fue así que, desde muy joven, la niña aprendió todo lo que un caballero ha de saber, bajo la tutoría de su padre; quien se las ingenió para enseñarle en un comienzo a modo de juego. Los dos pasaron muy buenos momentos juntos y se encariñaron bastante. Elesis no sólo demostró poseer una gran habilidad con las armas, sino también el carácter y la moral de un caballero Sieghart ejemplar.

Todo marchó de maravilla hasta ese día. La Guerra de los Reinos se había puesto dura y estaban reclutando a los mejores al campo de batalla. Eventualmente, y por más que buscase evitarlo contal de no separarse de su hija por mucho tiempo, Elscud fue convocado. Era un viernes en el atardecer, al pie de una colina. A sus 6 años, esto significaba mucho para Elesis: ella temía perder en la guerra su ser más amado. Ambos lo recuerdan muy bien.

\- Elesis: ¿En verdad te tienes que ir, papá?

\- Elscud: Cariño, ya te dije que solo será por una temporada. Unos mesesitos y estaré de vuelta en casa.

\- Elesis: Te voy a extrañar, vas a hacernos falta.

\- Elscud: Hey, tranquila, yo te prometo que voy a regresar; y para tener una escusa, quiero que conserves esto.

\- Elesis: (Sorprendida) Es... ¿tu espada?

\- Elscud: Siempre lo fue, y gracias a ella pude ver el tesoro que tenía ante mí. Ahora es tuya (se la entrega). Has sido una bendición y la mejor hija que pude haber tenido.

\- Elesis: Gracias papá (una lágrima recorre su rostro, y sin poder aguantar más los sentimientos en ese momento, lo abraza al bode del llanto). ¡Te quiero!

\- Elscud: Y yo más, mi niña (se toma el tiempo de secar el rostro de su hija). Ahora tengo que irme. Cuídate, cuida a tu madre y a tu hermano. Usa tu espada para proteger a los tuyos. Serás alguien grande algún día hija, y sin importar nada yo siempre estaré profundamente orgulloso de ti.

El hombre se aleja, ella se queda ahí parada hasta que su silueta desaparece tras la cima, con la promesa presente... mas tras meses y meses de sentarse al pie de la misma colina, la espera nunca terminó.

A los 2 años de su partida, se supo de la desaparición del caballero. Elesis se la pasó 2 meses encerrada en su habitación.

Ahora, a sus 15 años, Elesis ha seguido las enseñanzas de su padre y se ha convertido en la líder de los Caballeros Rojos, con una destreza y fuerza sin precedentes, y la firmeza que una vez reflejaron los ojos de él. Se juró a sí misma llegar hasta el mismo fin del mundo, con tal de hallar a su progenitor, y en base a este juramento es que ha llegado hasta donde está: una caballero élite, de las mejores del reino, heroína varias veces agasajada por sacar de apuros a la gente; un poco jactanciosa y de personalidad algo gruñona, pero digna de su apellido. Su búsqueda la llevará por un muy largo camino.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, no duden en comentar. Acepto bardeos si por lo menos proponen alguna solución interesante.


	2. Prólogo 2: Un fresco inicio

Ahora viene el segundo prólogo, presentando al otro protagonista de esta historia. Básicamente, es mi instrumento para hacer que cosas raras e inesperadas pasen, con la posibilidad de desvirtuar la historia y dar lugar a algo más propio. Por supuesto, su participación en la historia tiene un propósito. Él tiene además el rol compartido de narrador de esta historia, contándola un par de días antes de lo que sería el final, cuyos detalles me reservo por razones obvias :P .

En fin, a leer, que este no es tan largo.

* * *

**Pr****ólogo 2: Un fresco inicio**

Año 2075, tras la pesada guerra entre palestinos e israelitas por una metida de pata norteamericana y miles de muertes en conflictos en los países africanos; los Estados Unidos han logrado su objetivo: apoderarse económicamente de todos los países en vías de desarrollo, salvo contadas subpotencias que aún existen para esta época. La Internet luego de 20 años de lucha judicial se declaró como bien público y su acceso como un derecho fundamental, nada menos que gracias a los magnates que se hacían ricos con sus servicios de publicidad, ya que lograron mover influencias y asegurarse de que ya nadie se pudiese meter con la "libertad de expresión". Sin embargo, el control social norteamericano mediante métodos convencionales (moda y publicidad por TV) se han ido en picada en varios sectores, sobretodo en los de desarrollo estable como aquí en Sudamérica; ya todos los países de por aquí han salido de crisis y están creciendo a un ritmo ni tan aprisa, pero constante. Se podría decir que, como todo imperio que se expande demasiado, el dominio de los yanquis está comenzando a debilitarse y fragmentarse precipitadamente.

Aquí en una modesta urbanización, en medio de todos los suburbios entre cerros que se han armado durante la migración que se vivió a inicios de siglo, vive su humilde servidor; y ya que la historia tiene que ver conmigo, se preguntarán sobre mí. Bueno, no soy gran cosa... bah, tampoco un don nadie. Me llamo Dave, y digamos que vengo de un hogar roto, prematuramente... roto. Mis padres tuvieron muchas discusiones en cuanto llegaron a los 40 (creo que les chocó la edad o algo así) y yo fui el primero en pagar los platos rotos, siendo prácticamente expulsado de casa a los 14 años, pues no aceptaban mis aspiraciones y esperaban que yo los mantuviese de viejos, cosa que hubiese aceptado con gusto si hubiese sido un pedido espontáneo y no un "propósito de vida"... ¡les juro que así sonaba la cosa! Supongo que eran algo egoístas. Tuve que arreglármelas para terminar mis estudios técnicos de diseño y programación trabajando en lo que se pudo, pero al final descubrí que tenía mis mañas. A los 16 terminé todo y renté un departamento por mí mismo.

Ah, recuerdo cómo todo empezó. Era la mañana de un día medio gris, como siempre. Yo salía hacia mi trabajo como de costumbre. Me dedico a desarrollar y comercializar software por mí mismo o por medio de empresas mayores. Ese día tomé un colectivo que me dejó a unas cuadras de la oficina, y a mitad de caminata me encontré frente a un pequeño montón de cajas y desperdicios de oficina, juntándose de seguro para venderlos a un reciclador. En un inusual arranque de curiosidad, me acerqué a husmear por ahí y encontré algo peculiar entre todo eso: una especie de alhaja, como una perla, muy llamativa, morada, con una base que parecía enchapada en oro y un sello en el interior... en fin, excelente para mi estante. Sin esperar más, la recogí y me la llevé al despacho.

Esa noche en casa, subí la foto de esa perla a Facebook (la veterana de la redes sociales, fue fundada en la década del 2000 y todavía existe. Increíble, ¿cierto?). A más de uno le pareció interesante. Una vez apagadas las luces, saliendo del baño, me pareció notar que la perla tenía un brillo bastante raro; mas no le di mayor importancia y me fui a dormir. No tenía idea de lo que acontecería la mañana siguiente.

Ese sí era un día más alegre de lo que es costumbre. Luego de arreglarme para salir me pareció oír un ruido extraño y voces como de niña desde la sala, pero no me asomé a ver sino hasta que estaba listo para irme. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi un vórtice electromagnético muy fuerte en medio de todo y la perla parecía haberla ocasionado, estando a un lado del vórtice. La energía emitida era tal que como estaba fui arrastrado, pero antes me topé con uno de los estantes que había dejado mal colocados hace días (¿por qué diablos no puedo ser más ordenado, ¡por un demonio!?) y del tremendo golpe quedé inconsciente.

En fin, básicamente, aquí es donde empieza mi cuento.


	3. Cap 1: Encaminándose

Finalmente es hora de empezar. Este capítulo si es mediano.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encaminándose**

Era una tranquila mañana en las afueras de Serdín, pero nadie se confiaría tanto conociendo bien lo problemático que puede ser ese sector. Las criaturas se ocultan por doquier, esperando la menor oportunidad para asaltar al paso o tratar de ingresar a algún pueblo fronterizo a saquear lo que se pueda, de modo que todo el lugar se hallaba resguardado por una inmensa muralla vigilada día y noche por guardias y arqueros que no lo piensan dos veces antes de defender el reino de cualquier posible amenaza. Una sombra se asoma ante la única puerta que hay en esa muralla, la cual sobra decir que tenía más vigilancia remota que el mismísimo carruaje real. Una joven cubierta casi por completo por una túnica negra, como si tratase de ocultar su identidad. Vale, ¿ya se dieron cuenta?: era Elesis intentando pasar desapercibida.

\- Elesis: (Cubierta, se presenta ante los guardias. Habla con una voz fingida más gruesa de lo que es para despistar) Buenos días, caballeros. Solo vengo de paso.

\- Guardia1: (Dirigiéndose a su compañero) Hmm... bueno, es tu turno de revisar, ¿no?

El compañero el guardia se acerca y revisa con poca minuciosidad en busca de algo sospechoso. Apenas se atreve a palpar superficialmente a la joven... tal vez su apariencia sombría le quitaba confianza, considerando el hecho de que era un novato. En cierto instante, una de sus manos da contra su cintura y nota algo debajo.

\- Elesis: (Se oye molesta) Si fuera usted no me la pasaría manoseando ahí mucho tiempo...

\- Guardia2: Ah.. ¡Ups!... lo siento.

\- Guardia1: [Pero qué baboso...]

\- Elesis: Si tanto le intriga lo que traigo, es mi espada. Por si no lo han notado, no es muy seguro ahí afuera si vas solo. Ahora, si me disculpan, no pienso perder más tiempo con practicantes.

\- Guardia2: Ehm...

\- Guardia1: Ya déjala pasar, sopenco. Y tú, espero que la guardes bien ahí dentro, de lo contrario te ganarás un gran problema.

\- Elesis: ¿Y tenías que decirlo? Ya he estado aquí varias veces (su mentira parece sonar convincente). Buenos días.

La joven hace su ingreso mientras al pobre guardia le cae una reprimenda que pareciera venir de su madre. Ya dentro, Elesis se baja la capucha, se acomoda el cabello un poco y empezó a andar por la calle.

\- Elesis: [La he vuelto a hacer, ¡qué buena soy! Ahora a buscar esa convocatoria que encontré en el anuncio y de ahí a buscar a mi padre... y de paso a esa tal Kaze'Aze que de seguro tiene que ver en esto. Ah, ¡pero esa bruja me las va a pagar con creces!]

Unas horas más tarde, se la puede ver en medio de una sala amplia, casi repleta de candidatos para la convocatoria; la mayor parte de estos eran jóvenes, sobran las explicaciones para la ausencia de los veteranos.

\- Elesis: (Desconcertada) De acuerdo... creo que esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé...

\- Arme: Hola, ¿decías algo?

\- Elesis: (Voltea) Ah?... oh, una maga...uy qué miedo.

\- Arme: Ehm... bueno, sólo estaba siendo amable, si no es mucho pedir...

\- Elesis: Te agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero ahora tengo prisa.

\- Arme: Osea, ¡hooolaaaa! Todos la tenemos. Para muchos entrar en el grupo es una cuestión personal, ya que perdieron a sus padres gracias a la metiche esa de Kaze'Aze. Bueno, yo no, gracias a los dioses [y a ser adoptada, supongo, jeje]. De hecho vengo con la pura intención de ayudar, y aprender algunas cosas interesantes por mientras...

\- Elesis: (Frívola) Bien, empieza cerrando la bocota, que ahí viene la instructora.

\- Arme: (Hace un gesto de fastidio y se alinea en formación) [¡Qué pesada es esta mocosa, por Zen!]

Todos se callaron y en un par de segundos, el salón quedo en absoluto silencio. La instructora se acerca y observa a cada uno de los aspirantes a los ojos. Su mirada era de pocos amigos, y con semejante frialdad empieza a expulsar a quienes no le pareció lo suficientemente preparados para probar suerte.

\- Instructora: Ok, veamos... tú, largo... tú, quítate... tú te quedas, tú... ¡hazme el favor de arreglarte el cabello, y largo!... tú, ¿a qué demonios viniste?, ¡fuera de mi vista!...

\- Elesis: (Realmente disfruta el espectáculo) [Excelente, menos estorbo en medio significa menos tiempo antes de que le rompa el hocico a esa bruja de cuarta]

Luego de tan sólo 10 minutos, sólo quedaban algo de 25 personas.

\- Instructora: bueno, ustedes no se ven tan mal... o al menos no pusieron cara de niñita llorona cuando les eché un vistazo, lo cual es un buen comienzo. La maestra les estará esperando en la academia central a esta hora (les entrega a cada uno un papel con una fecha y hora anotadas), no quiero tardanzas o mejor ni vengan. ¿Entendido?

\- (El resto): ¡Sí!

\- Instructora: Ok... ahora largo, les espera una pequeña prueba mañana.

Esa noche, Elesis se alojó en una posada cercana a la academia de caballeros. Le costó un poco dormir al principio, no paraba de pensar en su padre y en los buenos momentos juntos.

\- Elesis: Descuida papá, ya voy por ti... te prometo acabar con lo todo lo que se interponga para sacarte.

Al día siguiente, Elesis se presentó puntual a su entrevista. Curiosamente, coincidió con otros 5 espadachines, quienes la miraron con semblante de estar pensando "a esta nos la despacharemos primero". Casi de inmediato se presentó una mujer alta y rubia, tenía una mirada de asesina, una armadura roja y una gran espada, que se notaba recién pulida. Uno de los chicos se puso pálido ante tal aparición. Al hablar se le escuchó en tono autoritario.

\- Knight Master: Bueno jóvenes, si los he juntado a los 6 es para ponerlos a prueba entre sí, ya que poseen habilidades similares.

* * *

Unos cientos de kilómetros al este, en la isla Eryuell, se inicia una nueva sesión en el consejo central de los Elfos.

\- Elf Master: (Hay tanta bulla que ya no soporta el tipo) De acuerdo señores, ¡silencio por favor!, la sesión inicia. El tema de hoy: las tropas que enviaremos de la Elven Corps al reino de Serdín en colaboración con los humanos.

\- Tribuno: Si me lo permite, señor, no me parece muy buena idea eso de enviar algunos de los mejores con ellos...

\- Parlamentario: Esas son tonterías, si queremos deshacernos de estas guerras tan absurdas provocada por la bruja Kaze'Aze, tendremos que enviar toda la ayuda posible.

\- Otro tribuno: Bueno, pero tampoco podemos enviarlos a todos...

\- Parlamentario: ¡Sólo algunos, pues! De entre los mejores y otros no tan buenos, para no perder demasiado peso aquí.

\- Tribuno: Aún así involucra cierto riesgo, ¿no les parece?

\- Parlamentario: Bah, ¿sólo por unos cuántos? además recuerda que esas bestias primero deben pasar por Kanavan antes de poder llegar hasta aquí... y en ese reino parece haber temporada de caza indiscriminada de bestias salvajes o algo.

\- Tribuno: Pero por favor, no te dejes engañar, además recuerden que los humanos ya no son del todo confiables...

\- Otro tribuno: Oh, no, ya vi por dónde viene esto... otra vez nuestro respetable y digno miembro del tribunal con su paranoia.

\- Tribuno: Que no son paranoias, es en serio... nadie se puede confiar de otra gente así... a-a la primera que se aparecen ¿no?

* * *

De vuelta en Serdín, el último grupo del día llega a la academia de caballeros. Esta vez se trata de un grupo de 5 magos, todos llegaron puntuales y estaban charlando amenamente mientras esperaban.

\- Sid: (Un mago con un traje color plomo con destellos violeta, ojos café y el pelo alborotado) A propósito, ¿con quiénes se encontraron ayer en la primera convocatoria?

\- Luna: (Una joven con un vestido color blanco y cian, ojos azules y un largo pelo lacio castaño claro) Bueno, yo conocí a un arquero encantador. Además de apuesto es listo y muy atento... la verdad no está nada mal para su puesto. Espero volvérmelo a cruzar por ahí.

\- Hugo: (Alguien que a decir verdad parecía haberse dedicado más a la alquimia. Llevaba consigo varias pociones colgando de su traje azul oscuro y eran visibles por todos) Pues yo vi a uno de esos "asesinos" de lo que tanto se habla por ahí. De veras que el tipo era enigmático, nunca dijo ni pío en todo el día; pero la verdad no le veo gran cosa.

\- Arme: (Una jovencita de aspecto infantil, traje violeta, cabello violeta, ojos violeta encendidos y llenos de vida. Todo lo que faltaba para complementar su aspecto era que fuese parte del clan de los Magos Violeta... del que por cierto, sí formaba parte) Veo que fui yo quien se llevó la peor parte. Yo me crucé con una espadachina antipática. Era frívola, arrogante, y al parecer muy seria en lo que hace. No entiendo cómo es que no hizo ni una mueca cuando la horrible esa de la instructora se le paró en frente, ¡en verdad esa tía era una bruja! Hasta a mí me dieron escalofríos, pero los disimulé bien y no me dijo nada. A decir verdad espero no volverla a ver, con decirles que por hablarle amistosamente casi se manda de vuelta a casa a patadas.

\- Luna: ¿De veras? uy, qué pesada.

\- Hugo: Últimamente he visto gente así, aunque no me cuadra tanto disgusto.

\- Arme: Las cosas no están mejorando, es de esperar que todo el mundo ande de malas... en especial los arrogantes de los caballeros.

\- Cratus: (Un joven mago con un traje púrpura oscuro, saco con camisa y pantalones. Su pelo caía sobre su rostro, cubriéndole el ojo derecho. El izquierdo lucía de un color entre azul y rojo, pero estos tonos no parecían entremezclarse claramente en ningún punto. Un sombrero fedora en él era su distintivo) Esos tipos se creen la última chupada de mango sólo por ser fuertecitos, te hablan con voz de mando y te miran como menos. Como si la diferencia fuera superioridad...

\- Luna: Vamos, tampoco todos son así.

\- Arme: Ehm... chicos, ahí viene la...

Todos se callan y se forman, una señora se acerca gentilmente y les pide sus datos. Luego, pasan al siguiente salón, donde un grupo de magos veteranos los espera.

* * *

\- Elf Master: (Golpeando un pequeño mazo sobre la mesa para llamar la atención) Ok, ok, pongámonos de acuerdo de una vez, ¿quieren? No tenemos todo el día, faltan más plenos sobre asuntos internos y ya son las doce.

\- Parlamentario: Bien, como le decía, yo propongo a Julio, Héctor, Lire y Goram de entre los mejores y a Caleb, Federick y Zack como refuerzo; ya que si bien no son los mejores que tenemos, tampoco son malos.

\- Tribuno: Sí, por mí está bien.

\- Elf Master: Entonces que así, sea. Envíen de inmediato un comunicado a la Elven Corps para que los ya nombrados se pongan a disposición. Se cierra la sesión [al fin, empezaba a casarme de esto... ¡qué griterío!].

* * *

\- Instructora de magos: Bueno, ya tenemos las muestras; y después de las pruebas que rindieron, nuestros maestros han decidido que quien pasará de inmediato al equipo de búsqueda que estamos formando será... (los 5 cruzan los dedos y se emocionan como si de niños chiquitos se tratase) ¡Arme!

\- Arme: (brincando de la emoción) ¡Sí!

\- Instructora de magos: Has demostrado tener un mayor control sobre la magia y un mejor equilibrio con tu maná. Bien hecho.

\- Sid: Vaya, felicitaciones Arme.

\- Luna: Sí, te lo mereces.

\- Instructora de magos: En cuanto a los demás, todavía pueden formar parte de otros grupos, ella tan sólo forma parte del titular, se necesitan refuerzos en otras regiones y no sé si a ustedes les gustaría formar parte de ellos.

\- Hugo: Faltaba más...

\- Cratus: ¡Claro!

\- Luna: Cuente con nosotros.

\- Instructora de magos: Acompáñenme entonces. Arme, creo que para ti es todo por hoy. Ve a la sala central donde te esperará la maestra del grupo principal.

\- Arme: (Emocionada) De acuerdo, ¡y gracias por todo! [Esto solo se podría poner mejor si esa antipática se quedase a mitad de camino. Eso espero, en verdad].

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo, y en medio de la arena se podían apreciar los vestigios de una dura batalla. Elesis se hallaba en medio de todo, algo cansada y luchando por respirar; los otros 5 caballeros estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que aún no regresaba en sí por completo.

\- Knight Master: Buen trabajo, después de todo, no eras pura boquilla como pensé.

\- Elesis: ¿Qué cosa? ¡Nadie va a decir que soy una bocona!

Elesis se pone furiosa y se abalanza con todo sobre la maestra, quien la esquiva por milímetros y de un sólo cabe la envía de cara al suelo.

\- Knight Master: Este... creo que ya estás agotada. ¿Por qué mejor no te tomas un descanso? Considérate con un pie dentro.

\- Elesis: (Se emociona) ¿De veras? ¡Genial!... e-es decir (recupera la compostura)... Bien, gracias.

\- Knight Master: Ok, ve a darte una ducha y te espero en el salón con la siguiente prueba.

Esa noche, la maestra les asignó una misión adicional a cada una de las tres... sólo Elesis hizo rabieta.

\- Elesis: ¿Es todo? ¿Solo una manzana?

\- Knight Master: Puedes traer tantas como se te antoje, pero debes someter al Trent por tus medios y traerme al menos una.

\- Elesis: (Muy fastidiada) Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

\- Knight Master: Pero si tan fácil dices que es, ¿de qué te quejas?

\- Elesis: No me gusta que me subestimen.

\- Knight Master: Oye, nadie aquí tiene corona, así que sólo cumple tu misión y luego podrás darte por miembro.

\- Elesis: (Resignada, pero sin superar su fastidio) !Ahh!... de acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo!

A la mañana siguiente, la joven partió de mala gana hacia el bosque al sur de Serdín, donde se hallaban los Trent, árboles gigantescos con bellas manzanas en ellos, pero eran muy ariscos y agresivos, y rara vez vistos.

\- Elesis: "Táeme una manzana del trent", bla, bla, bla... les voy a demostrar a esos ineptos con quién se han metido.

En medio del camino se hallaba ella, rodeada de un paisaje acogedor y un cielo despejado; implorando a los dioses que algo interesante le pasara antes de que cayera rendida del aburrimiento.


	4. Cap 2: Punto de Inserción

Ya viene siendo hora de ver cómo les va a los demás.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Punto de Inserción **

Se hallaba Arme en en taller de magia oculto en el bosque. Traía consigo varias cosas, entre ellas una perla sellada violeta. Despejó la mesa y colocó las cosas, en ella había dibujada una especie de tablero circular, con una estrella de 5 puntas.

\- Arme: Ok, a recuperar la otra perla (se trona los dedos). Esta misión de entrada que me asignaron va a ser pan comido.

Organiza los objetos con cuidado y pone la perla en medio del tablero, este se ilumina en los trazos sobre la madera y Arme inicia el conjuro:

\- Arme: _In nomen dei deus Zen, invocato mysticum vires mei maiores... ¡Aperta! ¡Aperta! ¡Aperta, dimensionem ostium!_

Todo tiembla alrededor por un momento, seguidamente un vórtice se abre. Un viento fuertísimo sopla en el interior del cobertizo, despeinando a la maga violeta; mas en su rostro no se aprecia otra cosa sino satisfacción.

\- Arme: ¡Oh sí! ¡Perfecto! Ahora, a por la perla.

En unos instantes otra perla idéntica a la que uso para abrir el vórtice salió de este y le pegó en la cara. Producto del accidente, el vórtice se sobrecargó, volviéndose inestable y colapsa, desvaneciéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Arme: (Tapándose la nariz) ¡Auuu! eso dolió mucho... bueno, al menos ya tengo la condenada perla esa. ¡Ahora ya nada me impedirá unirme! Hmm... me pregunto qué habrá puesto inestable el vórtice, por lo general eso nunca pasa. (Alza los hombros en señal de despreocupación) En fin, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

Todo era oscuridad mientras mis sentidos iban regresando progresivamente. Primero pude escuchar, luego logré sentir que respiraba, de ahí mi vista comenzó a volver aunque estaba nublada... y de ahí empezó el dolor.

\- Dave: Augh... ay... carajo... mi cabeza... ehm... esperen, ¿dónde estoy?

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba detrás de unos arbustos, al parecer en medio de unas colinas. El dolor que sentía era intenso, casi no podía recordar nada. Me asomé afuera, era un campo despejado, había un camino en medio; ¿sería que estoy en la Sierra?... entonces comencé a recordar lo último que me había pasado.

\- Dave: Hmm... ¿eso parecía un vórtice creo? Eso lo explicaría. (Fastidiado) Nunca más debo recoger las cosas tiradas, tamare. ¿Cómo demonios voy a volver ahora? Menos mal que estaba desocupado.

De pronto oí una voz, una que nunca más olvidaría. Se oía como una chica, y una bien disgustada.

\- Elesis: "Táeme una manzana del trent", bla, bla, bla... les voy a demostrar con quién se han metido. ¡Argh! Si no encuentro algo interesante que hacer o que aplastar ¡me voy a morir!

\- Dave: Ah... disculpe, ¿sabe en donde estamos ahora?

\- Elesis: Oh genial, un viajero perdido. Bueno, forastero, estamos en el Bosque del Gran Árbol, si buscas posada hay un reino aquí cerca, Serdín... pero, un consejo, no le hagas caso a los guardias de la entrada, son unos inútiles.

\- Dave: ¿Serdín?... ¡ough! (se soba la cabeza)... ese nombre como que no me suena.

\- Elesis: Oye, ¿te... encuentras bien?

\- Dave: Ni tanto. Si te contara lo que me pasó, no me lo creerías; pero te puedo decir que acabo de despertar tras esos arbustos con una jaqueca terrible. Me cuesta trabajo recordar.

\- Elesis: Bueno... ya que no estas del todo bien, mejor ven conmigo. Aquí afuera no es muy seguro ni de día... ehm... solo estoy de pasada. Me encomendaron cazar al Trent. No me tardaré y de ahí te escolto a Serdín si quieres [espero no arrepentirme de esto].

\- Dave: Ah ¿en serio? Vaya, gracias, qué detallazo. Ah, por cierto, ya recuerdo mi nombre. Soy Dave, ¿y tú?

\- Elesis: Ehm... soy Elesis, renombrada caballero de Kanavan, y miembro de los Caballeros rojos [¡Ay no! ¡Acabo de soltar la sopa! Vamos Elesis,¡ disimula!]... p-pero te pido que por favor no andes con el chisme. Odio que me acosen todos por eso (le extiende la mano).

\- Dave: (Se la estrecha) Descuida, yo entiendo. Un gusto. Bueno, yo soy desarrollador de software, nada más (ríe un poco); pero muchos me reconocen por mi buen trabajo, así que renombrado también... creo.

\- Elesis: (No puede evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia de su inesperado acompañante) [¿Desarrollador de qué? Naah, mejor ni le pregunto, el sujeto luce simpático. En fin, al menos ya tengo con qué desaburrirme]. Bien, será mejor avanzar. Quiero llegar a tiempo al almuerzo.

\- Dave: Oh sí, el hambre es horrible.

\- Elesis: Es cierto, nadie puede hacer las cosas bien con el estómago vacío. Me extraña no haber visto ningún bicho todavía.

\- Dave: ¿Ah sí?, ¿y como de qué tipo?

\- Elesis: Ah, ya sabes: criaturas raras de ojos saltones, estatura variable, de mal aspecto y por lo general te atacan ni bien te ven... lo de siempre.

\- Dave: [Alto, no recuerdo eso... empiezo a creer que no caí en la Sierra exactamente] Ehm... Elesis, me puedes decir exactamente todo acerca de este lugar... digo, ubicación, zonas cercanas, hasta el nombre del planeta si es necesario... eso, ¿podrías?

\- Elesis: Pues... a decir verdad, no entiendo por qué lo pides [o en verdad se golpeó muy fuerte o el pobre sufre de amnesia], pero está bien. Veamos... (Señala con su índice derecho) Nuestro planeta se llama Aernas, estamos en el oeste del continente Bermesiah, ya te dije que Serdín está por allá, y bueno el bosque este que ya te dije cómo se llamaba.

\- Dave: (facepalm) Diossss... nada de esto me suena, ¿a dónde demonios fui a parar?

\- Elesis: ¿Qué te sucedió exactamente?

\- Dave: Todo pasó tan rápido que aún no he terminado de asimilarlo... no sé, estaba en mi casa, me arreglaba para salir, me había encontrado ayer una perla morada, chiquita, con una base dorada, unas alhajitas y... una especie de sello interior con forma de una "W" invertida...

\- Elesis: ¿No hablarás de una perla sellada?

\- Dave: Supongo que ha de ser eso. Cuando salí a la sala se abrió un vórtice de la nada y me succionó con todo y perla... pero por desordenado me topé con el estante y quedé inconsciente. (La espadachina hace una ligera mueca al intentar no hacer risa del incidente) Y, bueno, recién me he despertado aquí, te encontré y ahora estamos conversando.

\- Elesis: Entonces... ¿tú provienes de otra dimensión o algo así?

\- Dave: ¿Ah?

\- Elesis: Es todo lo que se me ocurre.

\- Dave: ¿Y lo dices como si fuera algo común?

\- Elesis: Pues lo es, Aernas no es la única dimensión que se conoce. No serías el primero en terminar varado en un sitio totalmente desconocido, de cualquier forma. Aunque lo raro en sí es: ¿qué hacía una perla sellada en otra dimensión?

\- Dave: Hmm... no tengo ni la menor idea.

* * *

De vuelta en Serdín, llegaron los elfos enviados desde Eryuell. Una de las mejores fue enviada directamente con la maestra.

\- Lire: (Una señorita de aspecto algo llamativo, rubia y de ojos claros, vestida de verde. Se mostraba un poco tímida, es la primera vez que sale de su isla) Ehm... ¿buenas?

\- Knight Master: Así que tú eres la enviada de la Elven Corps para nuestro grupo de búsqueda. Bien, supongo que eres tan buena que no necesitas probarlo... ¿traes tu arco contigo?

\- Lire: Ah eso... ¡claro! (Sonríe) Nunca salgo sin él.

\- Knight Master: Hmm... bueno, eso dice mucho. Bienvenida. Tendrás dos colegas más, pero ahora están en su misión de admisión; así que tendremos que esperarlas hasta la tarde.

En eso, Arme llega corriendo, casi tropieza con una grada del salón.

\- Arme:¡A-ay!

\- Lire/Knight Master: ¡Cuidado!

\- Arme: (bamboleándose) ¡Uff! por poco. Eso estuvo cerca (nota la presencia de la elfo). Ehm... ¡hola! ¿te conozco?

\- Lire: Hmm... creo que no.

\- Arme: En ese caso, soy Arme, un gusto.

\- Lire: Ah, gracias. Me llamo Lire, vengo de la isla Eryuell.

\- Arme: ¿Eh? ¿Qué esa no es la isla de los elfos? (se fija en las puntiagudas orejas de Lire) ¡Vaya! Un elfo por aquí, qué curioso.

\- Lire: Sí, eso... creo. (Se sonroja) Según me dicen no es muy común ver uno por aquí ¿cierto?

\- Arme: Sí, pero ¿qué importa?

\- Knight Master: Arme, ella será una de tus dos compañeras en el equipo.

\- Arme: ¡De lujo!... pero ¿quién es la otra?

\- Knight Master: Se llama Elesis. Es una caballero, muy buena con la espada; pero aquí entre nosotras, es algo gruñona.

\- Arme: Espere, ¿usted dijo UNA caballero?

\- Knight Master: Pues... sí, ¿hay... algún problema?

\- Arme: Ah... no, no. No es nada [¿¡La pelirroja!? ¡NOOOOO! ¡Demonios, esto no es justo!... (voz llorosa) ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?]


	5. Cap 3: Trent - 1º parte

Ok, capítulo 3: Dave y Elesis van a por el Trent, pero dicen que en bosque uno nunca está solo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Trent - 1º parte**

En medio de tanta plática fuimos avanzando. El sol se había posado en su punto más alto cuando Elesis y yo llegamos a la parte realmente densa del bosque. Simplemente todo estaba cubierto de árboles y arbustos, era fácil que algo se ocultara ahí. De pronto, se oyen crujir unas ramas; Elesis me detiene y desenvaina su espada. Hasta entonces no sabía cuán buena será en realidad con una de esas...

\- Elesis: ¡Atrás! Alguien nos está siguiendo... (levanta su espada) no hagas ningún ruido.

\- Dave: Ok.

\- Elesis: ¿Qué te dije?

\- Dave: ¿Hm?... oh [no jodan].

Nos quedamos en absoluto silencio. Por un momento parecía haber sido una falsa alarma, hasta que...

\- Elesis: ¡Bicho! (lanza un rápido ataque directo con su espada, un goblin que salió de la nada cayó inconsciente y casi partido en dos).

\- Dave: (Hace una gigantesca mueca de intriga) Hmm... ¿qué diablos es eso?

\- Elesis: Un goblin, los hay por cientos aquí... todos son igual de molestos.

\- Dave: Ya veo, mejor no nos quedemos a esperar más. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba el dichoso Trent?

\- Elesis: Descuida, ya estamos cerca.

No avanzamos mucho hasta que más sonidos raros se hicieron notar en la espesura del bosque.

\- Dave: (levanta la mirada) ¿Un rugido?... Dime que fue tu estómago.

\- Elesis: Tampoco tengo tanta hambre (otra vez se escucha el sonido)... oye, lo escucho.

\- Dave: (El ruido se convierte en un estruendo de ramas crujiendo y gruñidos) ¡Mierda! ¡EMBOSCADA!

\- Elesis: ¡Oye, yo quería decir eso!

En medio de la espesura, montones de goblins y criaturas semejantes, pero más grandes y fornidas salieron al ataque. En eso logré recordar que traía mis 2 armas conmigo, debido a que a menudo los alrededores del barrio donde residía no eran precisamente de mucha confianza, sobretodo durante las noches. No esperé indicaciones para empezar a realizar disparos como un demente.

\- Elesis: ¿¡Qué demonios!?...

\- Dave: ¿Acaso esperabas que saliera al bosque indefenso?

\- Elesis: (Mete un codazo a un orco detrás suyo) ¿Qué son esos? (decapita de un espadazo a un goblin)

\- Dave: Pistolas de descarga por plasma... son recargables. Tú sabes, la inseguridad está por todos lados.

La carnicería duró un buen rato, decenas de orcos y goblins aparecían en horda a cada momento y a todos nos los cargabamos. Al final yo conté como 183 tiros a la cabeza y Elesis dio que había enviado a algo de 200 criaturas a mejor vida.

\- Dave: (Respirando agitadamente) Wow, hugh... qué loco, nunca había aplastado tantos adefesios... sólo mira esos... o-ojos, saltones y amarillos.

\- Elesis: (También agitada) Espero que esos hayan sido todos, necesito guardar energías para el Trent. (En su cansancio no nota una roca, tropieza y cae sobre Dave) ¡Ahhh!

\- Dave: (En tonito seductor) Hey... no pensé que te hubieras cansado tato, niña.

\- Elesis: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Malpensado! sólo me tropecé... (Ambos estallan en risas).

\- Dave: Ten un poco más de cuidado, tienes suerte de que estuve aquí para frenar tu caída.

\- Elesis: Sí, jeje... alto. ¿Escuchaste eso?

\- Dave: ¿Qué? ¿Otra horda? ¡No por favor!

\- Elesis: No, no... éste es grande.

Nos arrimamos a un arbusto, en medio del bosque, en un pequeño espacio despejado y rodeado completamente de árboles, se hallaba una criatura de al menos 3 metros; su cuerpo era un tronco, y tenía lo común de su entorno... básicamente era un árbol con patas, por lo que era fácil confundirlo. En la copa habían varias manzanas colgando.

\- Elesis: Me pidieron una, pero yo les voy a llevar el lote completo con todo y contenedor.

\- Dave: (nervioso) Hmm... Eli... pu-puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad?... no estarás pensando en... hmm...

\- Elesis: (la malicia se nota en su mirada) Sí, lo estoy.

\- Dave: (Suspira) Bueh, te apoyo entonces, esa es una cosota. ¿Recuerdas lo de los adefesios? Pues olvídalo, este es el adefesio.

\- Elesis: No, gracias. Es mi responsabilidad traer lo que me pidieron y conseguirlo por mis medios, pero igual te agradezco la manito con la emboscada.

\- Dave: (Se encoge de hombros) Eh... vale, lo que digas.

Esperamos ocultos y silenciosos como predadores. En un momento el Trent se dio la vuelta y Elesis, aprovechando el descuido se lanzó con todo al ataque.

\- Elesis: ¡HAAAAAAA!

\- Dave: [Al menos no debería gritar tanto...]

\- Trent: ¿Hmhlm?... ¡BLARG!

De una embestida, Elesis salió volado y cayó sobre la copa de un árbol, rodó varias veces de campana y cayó al suelo de bruces.

\- Dave: (No contuvo la voz) ¡OUCH! Eso tuvo que doler...

\- Trent: (Se voltea) ¡RAWR!

\- Dave: Oh, oh... [¡carajo! Yo y mi bocota... ¡patas para qué las quiero!]

Comencé a correr por mi vida, si no ataqué fue porque me lo pidió Elesis, y viendo su velocidad de reacción en el anterior ataque, no me pareció necesario. Seguramente aparecería detrás de él en un rato; anunciándose a gritos, como de costumbre... ¿verdad? Seguí corriendo, vi un árbol y decidí treparme. Craso error: me resbalé, pues estaba fangoso y no era firme.

\- Dave: (se cae de trasero) ¡Ough! ¡Qué mal!

\- Trent: (levanta el brazo, a punto de golpearlo) ¡BLARG!

\- Dave: (Aterrorizado) ¡Whoaaaaaah!

_...CONTIUARÁ..._


	6. Cap 4: Trent - 2º parte

Ahora la segunda parte. No me salió tan grande como esperaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Trent - 2º parte**

\- Dave: (se cae de trasero) ¡Ough! ¡Qué mal!

\- Trent: (Levanta el brazo, a punto de golpearlo) ¡BLARG!

\- Dave: (Aterrorizado) ¡Whoaaaaaah!

_...CONTIUARÁ... ahora mismo._

El impacto dañó severamente el tronco del árbol del que me había caído, apenas si me pude safar de esta a tiempo. El Trent volvió a corretearme por todos lados y la dichosa caballero seguía sin aparecer.

\- Dave: Vamos... Eli... (se detiene en seco) ¡aaaahhhhaha!

En lo que llamaba a Elesis con mi mente (como si pudiera), no noté que el Trent había acortado camino y me encerró. Dicen que todos tenemos cierto instinto, cuando nos vemos en aprietos, que nos da dos opciones: enfrentarse o huir; y dadas las circunstancias, ya había huido bastante.

\- Dave: ¡Al demonio la manzana!... (saca su arma) ¡Te voy a dejar sin hojas, fenómeno!...

\- Elesis: ¡ESPERAAA!... (sale justo detrás de Dave, de su espada parece emanar una especie de luminosidad azul)... ¡ESPADA DE FUEGO!

No sé cómo; pero su espada pasó de azul a rojo en un instante, comenzó a arder en llamas y, al momento en que la blandió, se generó una ráfaga en al aire tan ardiente que dejó sobrecalentada mi arma. Apenas me pude cubrir para evitar quemarme. Tras el ataque pude ver al Trent varios metros delante, horrorizado y en llamas, dando manotazos al aire tratando de apagar el fuego en sus ramas. En su desesperación el Trent cogió una roca enorme y nos la arrojó...

\- Dave: No lo creo (saca la otra pistola, acumula energía y dispara al proyectil. Parte de éste se fragmenta, por lo que cae en pedazos sin dañarlos). Buen intento, novato.

\- Trent: (Se sigue sacudiendo) ¡OULAGR!... ¡RULLFF!

\- Elesis: Oh... ¿el arbolito se está quemando? Descuida, yo te ayudo con eso... (da un salto altísimo y lanza dos ráfagas de aire en corte, ambos cruzados y consecutivos) ¡CRITICAL X!

\- Trent: ¡BLARG!... ¡OULAGR!... hugh...

\- Dave: Bueno, eso le va a doler mañana.

La ráfaga fue tal que le hizo serios cortes y apagó el fuego. La bestia cayó inconsciente. Elesis se acerca y toma una manzana. Viendo que estaba en buen estado, la limpia y se la come.

\- Dave: Oye, espérame.

\- Elesis: (Degustando) Hmm... nam... ñam...

\- Dave: (Prueba otra) Hmm... nada mal... pero las prefiero más jugosas.

\- Elesis: ¡Jajajaja-... -eek! (¡se le atoró la manzana!) ... cof!... cof!... cof!... cof!

\- Dave: Hey, ¡ten más cuidado! He visto gente asfixiarse por estas cosas... a ver... (le ayuda a deshacerse del trozo aplastándole el diafragma desde atrás).

\- Elesis: Cof!... cof!... ay... uff... (lo aparta) mejor, gracias.

\- Dave: Me diste un buen susto, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- Elesis: (Medio avergonzada) Hmm... claro [Muy bien, esto es embarazoso].

\- Dave: [Sólo espero que la vergüenza no la esté comiendo como me parece...] Ok, ¿y ahora?

\- Elesis: ¡Ejem...! Bien, me pidieron una manzana, pero para que se hagan una idea de con quién están tratado, les llevaré el árbol entero como ya te dije.

\- Dave: No sé si sea una buena idea, ¿ya viste lo que hace esa cosa?...

\- Elesis: Bah... me lo tumbo en dos patadas. No podrá hacer nada.

\- Dave: Ah, claro, como cuando casi me da una paliza (voltea los ojos en ademán sarcástico)... de acuerdo.

Iniciamos el regreso arrastrando el tremendo bulto de hojas quemadas, ramas y manzanas. Ya comenzaba el sol a descender cuando volvimos a pasar por aquél lugar por donde había llegado, mi punto de inserción... en ese momento tuve la corazonada de que regresar iba a ser algo realmente complicado.


	7. Cap 5: Llegada al reino

**Capítulo 5: Llegada al reino**

Debían ser las 3 de la tarde cuando logramos avistar a lo lejos la gran muralla que protegía a Serdín de los intrusos. En eso, Elesis notó que la mirada se me iba a otra cosa que no era precisamente la muralla.

\- Elesis: ¿Qué piensas?

\- Dave: ¿Sabes lo que se siente darte cuenta de que estás perdido, sin saber siquiera a qué distancia de tu hogar estás?... (Elesis lo piensa) porque se siente raro. Ahora, tratar de buscar posada aquí en unas horas va a estar un poco complicado... ni siquiera tengo dinero. ¿Cuál es la unidad monetaria aquí, por cierto?

\- Elesis: Pues las Rupias U.U . Casi en todos lados son válidas, para evitar problemas de comercio.

\- Dave: [Al menos ya tienen mercantilismo... no he caído en un medioevo después de todo] Hmm... ya veo, tal vez eso me sirva de algo. ¿Has oído alguna vez de esos "caza tesoros" que buscan cosas descompuestas o antigüedades, las arreglan y las venden?

\- Elesis: (Escéptica) Sí, y creo que eso es para bobos.

\- Dave: Bueno, sólo era una idea. Además, no tengo muchas opciones.

\- Elesis: Vaya calor que hace... necesito algo de beber.

Luego de un rato llegamos a la puerta... puertota, siendo más específico. Habían dos sujetos que al parecer hacían de guardias.

\- Guardia 1: ¡Alto!

\- Elesis: Blah, blah, blah... ¿ustedes de nuevo? Creí que ya estarían lejos molestando a alguien más.

\- Guardia 2: [¿Cuándo ha estado esa aquí?] Ehm... no, aunque tal vez nos transfieran... a un mejor puesto. Ahora a la re...

\- Elesis: Te puedes ir jodiendo si esperas tocarme un sólo pelo, traigo prisa, y ahora sí va en serio.

\- Guardia 2: Ok, ok... pásale... ¡pero tú no!

\- Elesis: ¡Nada de...!

\- Dave: E-espera Eli, creo que nuestro querido amigo no ha entendido un par de cosas. Permítame explicarle, mi estimado: yo vengo de un barrio con costumbres que... podrían calificarse de raras, es cierto, pero hay una en particular; justo para los creídos como tú... ¿por casualidad sabes cuál es?

\- Guardia 2: Ehm...

\- Guardia 1: Ay, no, otro extranjero loco...

* * *

\- Arme: Y entonces... ¿cómo es la isla Eyruell?

De vuelta en Serdín, las dos compañeras dialogaban para pasar el rato mientras esperaban a la tercera integrante del equipo.

\- Lire: ¿Hm?

\- Arme: E-es que me gusta saber de lugares, y nunca he ido allí, pero dicen que es en verdad muy hermoso y lleno de naturaleza... ¿es eso verdad?

\- Lire: Pues... sí. Hay bosques, jardines muy fragantes y bellos, animales adorables y, bueno, nosotros los elfos de guardianes de todo el equilibrio ecológico que hay. Últimamente las cosas se han puesto muy difíciles con lo de Kaze'Aze y todo eso; por eso nos animamos a colaborar con los humanos, a fin que todos juntos logremos arreglar todo o algo. Realmente me gustaría que ambas especies volvieran a ser como una sola. Ya sabes, lo de antes.

\- Arme: Sin duda. Pues, saber eso es motivador, y si necesitas que alguien no ande de bocona...

\- Lire: (Sonrojada) ¡Sí, por favor!

\- Arme: Jejeje... puedes contar conmigo.

\- Lire: Gracias. Entonces... ¿amigas?

\- Arme: No... ¡Compinches hasta las últimas consecuencias! (Ambas estallan en risas, aunque Lire se oye más discreta)

* * *

\- Dave: (Cuelga al guardia en una de las puntas de madera que sobresalen de la pared... cabeza abajo) Ahora, anda tócale las cositas a tu hermana y no me friegues baboso.

\- Guardia 1: ¡Oye, basta...! (intenta ir a separarlos)

\- Elesis: (Interponiéndose) ¡Métete y terminarás peor! (Hace sonar sus nudillos)

\- Guardia 1: (Helado del pánico) Ehm...

\- Guardia 2: Ahrg... ¡estos chicos están locos!

\- Dave: Ok, basta, Eli; esto no vale la pena. Además, no soy bravucón... aunque reconozco que lo disfruté un poco.

\- Elesis: Oye, no se vale, yo quería divertirme con este otro...

\- Dave: Ya jugaremos otro día, déjalo en paz... ¿no te da lástima?... ¡Oh cielos! ¡la entrega!

\- Elesis: Bien... voy por el árbol (se retira un momento y de atrás de unos arbustos saca al Trent, todavía inconsciente). Está pesado, ayúdame (de pronto, el Trent comienza a reaccionar).

\- Trent: Ougrr...

\- Guardia 1: (Por poco y se moja del pánico) ¡AAAHHH! ¿¡De dónde demonios sacaron esa bestia!?

\- Elesis: (Propina un puñetazo al Trent, éste queda inconsciente otra vez) ¡A callarse!

\- Dave: (Fastidiado) Genial. Encima de ahuevados, miedosos. Lo que faltaba. Ya vámonos, Eli

* * *

A kilómetros del lugar, en una isla desierta copada de tinieblas, se oyen unas voces en medio de la funesta oscuridad.

\- Loid: (Una voz muy profunda, no parecía humana) Hmm... Algo no anda bien aquí...

\- (Voz Misteriosa): ¿Sucede algo, señor?

\- Loid: (Serio) Sí... (pausa breve) alguien no le puso las 4 cucharadas de azúcar a mi café.

\- (Voz Misteriosa): Oh, vaya... ¿desea que mande a ejecutar al responsable?

\- Loid: Naah, escuché que es su primer día como prisionero. Además, lo hizo bien cargado como me gusta... pero hay otro problema.

\- (Voz Misteriosa): ¿Y bien?

\- Loid: Se trata de algo sumamente complejo, involucra fuerzas que van más allá de la comprensión de cualquier mortal de nuestro mundo... de hecho, va más allá de él.

\- (Voz Misteriosa): Hmm... de acuerdo, ya no lo entiendo señor.

\- Void: (Hace silencio un momento, luego prosigue) Algo está afectando nuestra línea de tiempo y está interfiriendo con mis planes... pierdo mi visión del destino y no me gusta nada.

\- (Voz Misteriosa): ¿Entonces?

\- Void: (Se le agota la paciencia) Dehm... e-el punto es que necesito que me hagas un favor. Ve de infiltrado a Serdín y consigue información para mí.

\- (Voz Misteriosa): Como usted ordene, señor.

* * *

Ya en las calles de Serdín, Elesis y yo nos hallábamos en medio de la miradas de muchos, cosa que no es de extrañarse cuando traes arrastrando un árbol viviente de 3 metros de alto al que la mayoría teme.

\- Dave: ¿Disfrutas tus 15 minutos de fama?

\- Elesis: No le veo el chiste... todos nos miran con cara de miedo.

\- Dave: ¿Segura?, ese te mira con una cara de... mejor olvídalo [si le digo que le vio las piernas sé que lo va a matar, así que no diré nada, jaja].

\- Elesis: Ok, yo ya me cansé, tomemos un descaso... (ve un puesto de bebidas) y unos refrescos también.

\- Dave: (Respira algo cansado) Buena idea, me leíste la mente.

* * *

En su despacho, la maestra se encontraba en diálogo con un sujeto vestido que vestía un uniforme marrón.

\- Knight Master: Estas tres son las mejores que tenemos (coloca tres expedientes sobre el escritorio).

\- Informante: Bien, entonces, si todo sale bien, ¿serán ellas nuestra principal arma para restaurar la calma a las afueras de la muralla?

\- Knight Master: Por supuesto. Aún tienen muchas cosas en qué mejorar; sin embargo, juntas tienen más que suficiente para acabar con esas alimañas, al menos, por un buen tiempo.

\- Informante: De acuerdo. Notificaré de esto a la torre de vigilancia.

\- Knight Master: Y yo me encargaré de que estén listas para el trabajito (su mirada da a entender que tiene un plan).

* * *

\- Dave: Oye, por cierto... (da un sorbo de su smoothy) esos poderes con la espada, ya sabes, la de fuego y el Critical X... ¿cómo es que lo haces?

\- Elesis: Bueno... ehjm! (se siente un poco adulada, se sonroja un poco) hace falta un laaaaargo entrenamiento. Mi padre fue quien me enseñó esas técnicas cuando era una niña.

\- Dave: Interesante, ambos tiene el mismo gusto por las espadas, ¿no es así?

\- Elesis: Pues... ehjeje, digamos que sí.

\- Dave: ¿Y te interesaría hablar de él?

\- Elesis: (Su semblante cambia de inmediato) Eh...

\- Dave: Ou, no me digas que algo malo pasó o dije algo malo...

\- Elesis: Es que... sí hubo un problema. Tubo una sangrienta guerra hace años y lo llamaron. Se perdió en una de las expediciones buscando a una peligrosa hechicera y no se sabe más de él.

\- Dave: (Medio cabizbajo) Vaya, lo lamento. Fue horrible el enterarse, supongo.

\- Elesis: Sí, pero descuida. Ya lo he superado.

\- Dave: Menos mal... (se le acabó la bebida) Yo ya terminé, ¿y tú?

\- Elesis: (Da un último y largo sorbo, terminando la suya) Igual. Hora de seguir.

Pagamos (bueno, ella pagó) la cuenta y salimos con el paquete hasta llegar a la dichosa Academia de Caballeros de Serdín. El edificio era de tamaño considerable y estaba bien resguardado.

\- Elesis: Bien, al fin. Creo que te debo las gracias por tu ayuda Dave, pero si alguien te ve, estoy perdida.

\- Dave: Entiendo. Probaré suerte por ahí.

\- Elesis: Espero que te vaya bien "por ahí" (sonríe)... nos veremos luego... e-en la plaza ¿ok?

\- Dave: De acuerdo, buena suerte. Bye.

\- Elesis: [¿Será eso una despedida?] Hasta luego.

Y allí va, en busca de su oportunidad... como todos hemos hecho alguna vez. Me cae curioso el parecido de nuestras líneas de vida, supongo que entre esta dimensión y la anterior hay más diferencias de contexto que de otra cosa. Ahora estaba solo, un forastero en un intento de ciudadela, sin comida ni dinero... tenía que pensar en algo.

Reviso mi tableta de bolsillo, o pad como se estila decirle, y veo que son las 5 de la tarde. Todavía tengo unas horas.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo las primeras 3 chasers finalmente se encontrarán por primera vez. ¿Qué dirán por el Trent? Gracias por leer.**


	8. Cap 6: Serdín

**Capítulo 6: Serdín **

Ahí estaba yo, un forastero completamente distinto al habitante promedio; sin comida, sin hogar y sin una sola moneda que valga... no tenía ni en qué caerme muerto. Y ni qué decir del panorama, aquello era confuso: yo que pensaba que mi tecnología superaba en siglos a "esto", pero el asunto no era tan simple. Se podían apreciar artefactos que usualmente se verían en un museo de cultura medieval, así como dispositivos reconocibles fácilmente hace 70 años. Era una suerte de sopa de la que difícilmente se podía entender algo.

Volviendo a lo que les contaba, estaba yo en la plaza de Serdín esperando alguna idea para sacar algunas "Rupias" (si no recuerdo mal el nombre), ante un inoportuno vacío de ideas, decidí darme un par de vueltas, a la espera de algo útil o de una iluminación.

* * *

En el salón de la academia, nuestras heroínas se encuentran por primera vez ante la maestra, ocasión que Elesis no deja pasar para alardear hasta donde le sea posible; pero esta vez algo le salió mal.

\- Arme: (Atónita) De acuerdo, si antes creía que tenías algo mal en la cabeza, ahora no me cabe la menor duda.

\- Lire: Oigan... ¿qué es esa cosa? Parece un árbol.

\- Elesis: Se llama Trent, y ha sido durante años una molestia para los lugareños... hasta que legué yo y lo hice puré (aires de presumida).

\- Lire: Oh, ¿en serio?... ¡Genial!

\- Knight Master: Sí, claro, excepto por un detalle: esa criatura ha sido declarada protegida y nadie puede ni tiene por qué eliminarla. Nos va a meter en problemas señorita Elesis.

\- Elesis: (Sorpresa) ¿¡Qué!?

\- Knight Master: Así es.

\- Arme: Y ahora tú, como la responsable, tienes que devolverlo al bosque.

\- Elesis: Bah, ¿yo?

\- Arme: Sí, tú lo trajiste, y está bien; pero ahora regresarlo es asunto tuyo.

\- Elesis: Vaya, todo este esfuerzo por nada.

\- Lire: (Apapachando al Trent, éste está encantado con los mimos que le brinda la joven elfo) Entonces... ¿no me lo puedo quedar?

\- Arme: Lo siento, Lire, pero me temo que no.

\- Lire/Trent (¿?): Ohhh... (a Lire se le bajan las orejas como cachorro)

\- Elesis: Vaya, sí que le caes bien a esa cosa. No puedo creer que me halla hecho el detallazo para nada.

\- Knight Master: (Fastidiada) No me mires a mí, yo sólo te pedí una manzana.

* * *

Luego de una hora de terminar de perderme, me topé con lo que parecía ser una suerte de "venta de garaje". La curiosidad finalmente pudo más y me acerqué a observar qué había en oferta.

Al comienzo creí arrepentirme de dedicarle el tiempo a un montón de chucherías, hasta que entre tanta bola hallé algo interesante: un reloj muy fino, al parecer con destellos de oro; no le vi el problema hasta que pregunté.

\- Vendedor: Ah, eso. Pues se descompuso en una de esas... pensar que un día fue el tesoro de mi familia y ahora, tengo que rematarlo ćomo chatarra.

\- Dave: (Sonríe para sí mismo) [Creo que puedo sacarle provecho a esto...] Oh sí, se vé muy mal, tal vez pueda arreglarlo... pero, en ese estado no le veo mucho chance.

\- Vendedor: Lo sé... todos han dicho eso y ya estoy cansado de verlo ahí. ¿Sabes qué? Te lo regalo, a lo mejor lo fundes y haces un lindo anillo o lo vendes por gramo. Yo no sé hacer esas cosas.

\- Dave: Me parece bien.

Tomé el dispositivo y me lo llevé. Reía por dentro y daba gracias al Altísimo, ahora sólo era cuestión de componer la dichosa falla: un engrane suelto ^_^ . Usando el destornillador de mi multiherramientas lo reparé en dos patadas. Listo, pareciera una joya histórica y es toda mía... ahora a venderla bajo buen palabreo y a asegurarme la noche.

Más tarde conseguí dar nuevamente con la plaza, y justo a tiempo. Ahí estaba ella: pelirroja, labios encendidos, iris rojos e intensos como el rubí y la fiereza de un puma... Elesis comenzaba a caerme más interesante de lo que me esperaba. No era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero tenía lo suyo (Y... me acaba de pillar contándoles esto. Ya no esperen sus medidas). Desde cierto punto era muy hermosa y, bueno, nadie me ha prohibido "salir de cacería" ¿no?; además, aún necesito a alguien para no perderme más aquí.

\- Dave: Oh, miren nada más quién llegó.

\- Elesis: ¿Dave? Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- Dave: Hmm... algo de 20 segundos, recién acabo de llegar.

\- Elesis: Ya veo. Creo que terminé por allá.

\- Dave: (Intenta alargar la conversación con algo de timidez) Y... ¿cómo te fue?

\- Elesis: MAL, mal. Lo que pensé me iba a dar puntos extra con la maestra no hizo más que dejarme en ridículo... (disgustada, asume un tono de como que se está quejando) tuve que regresar al Trent disque porque lo declararon "protegido" o no sé qué cosa.

\- Dave: Bueno, de seguro es alguna especie rara que está en peligro de extinción, y de ahí prohibieron su caza. Eso explicaría porqué nadie se lo ha cargado antes. Por estas vainas es que uno ya no puede dispararle a nada tranquilamente en estos días.

Se hace un pequeño se distrae un segundo.

\- Elesis: Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

\- Dave: (Desorientado) ¿Ah?... ¿qué?... Oh, Eli. Pues... no sé. Supongo que ir a cenar, ya me está dando hambre. Felizmente ya tengo con qué pagar la cuenta esta vez.

\- Elesis: ¿Ah sí?... a-alto... (soprendida) ¿Conseguiste dinero?

\- Dave: Eeejijijiji (le enseña una pequeña bolsita de cuero, la agita y se oye que está repleta de monedas).

\- Elesis: (Boqueabierta) ¿De dónde... sacaste eso?

\- Dave: Pues... conseguí un lujoso reloj de pared de la tienda de un bobo, según él no tenía remedio. Qué iluso. Tanto así que me lo regaló, ¿manyas? :D

\- Elesis: Hmm... no ._. ... y menos lo último.

\- Dave: (Facepalm) Ahh... hrrr... bueno, sólo me regalaron un reloj lujoso a manera de chatarra el cual supuestamente estaba completamente estropeado; lo reparé en un minuto y lo vendí a otro bobo. Creo que tenía un nombre inscrito: "Kirchoff" o algo así [ese nombre me suena, y no a relojería... ¿ley de Kirchoff? No entiendo qué tendría que ver con relojes analógicos, debe ser una coincidecia].

\- Elesis: Espera... ¿dijiste Kirchoff?

\- Dave: Ehm... ¿sí?

\- Elesis: No sé mucho de esas cosas, pero esos relojes antiguos valen una verdadera fortuna. ¿Cuánto conseguiste?

\- Dave: [Voz melódica] Adivina...

\- Elesis: A ver... ¿cien? (Dave hace un gesto con la mano indicando que la cantidad era en realidad mayor) ¿doscientos?... ¿trescientos cincuenta?

\- Dave: Te estás acercando.

\- Elesis: Oh vamos, ¿cuánto pudieron haber pagado por un reloj de segunda?

\- Dave: (Lo dice despacio, con aire de quien no lo termina de creer) Quinientas rupias.

\- Elesis: ¿¡CÓM-!?... (se detiene abruptamente para no llamar la atención, luego prosigue) ¿Cómo demonios sacaste tanto dinero solamente con eso?

\- Dave: ¿No te digo que el sujeto era un bobo?

\- Elesis: (Recupera la serenidad) Entonces guarda eso... medio kilón no es algo que se deba andar en un simple saquito a estas horas.

\- Dave: Jejeje... mejor vamos a buscar algo de cenar. ¡Ah! Y permíteme invitarte esta vez, ya que te debo esa malteada.

\- Elesis: (Se sonroja un poco) Bueno... está bien.

Saliendo fuimos a un restaurante no muy lejos, no era un cinco estrellas pero a los dos esa comida nos cayó de maravilla. Y sólo quedaba el hotel... parecía tan fácil, aunque no andaba de ligón ese día; de lo contrario, le dejo al lector la tarea de imaginarse qué habría podido hacer. Todo marchó sobre ruedas hasta el hotel: se habían quedado sin habitaciones... ¿salvo por una?

Menuda mierda. Necesito un milagro.


	9. Cap 7: Todo por dormir

**Capítulo 7: Todo por dormir**

Esa noche, Elesis y yo pasamos un buen rato uno en companía del otro, sobretodo en ese restaurante: "Pata de Arpía a la Providencial" o algo así era el nombre del plato principal. Salimos a gusto, no sin antes pagar la cuenta. Por el momento todo iba bien, en definitiva comenzaba a caerme aún mejor la pelirroja; vaya baúl de sorpresas que resultó, solo hacía falta quien diera con la combinación correcta de palabras, gestos y emociones para acceder a esa otra Elesis a la que de pila llamaba 'Eli'. Nos buscamos una posada para poder descansar, aunque la única cerca era la misma donde Elesis había pasado la noche anterior. Al llegar a la recepción, surgió un pequeño inconveniente.

\- Dave: ¿Dis... culpe?

\- Recepcionista: Como escuchan, ahora sólo nos queda una habitación.

\- Dave: (Voltea hacia Elesis un momento) y... ¿de qué tipo de habitación estamos hablando exactamente?

\- Recepcionista: De una para dos, felizmente. Posee una cama de 2 plazas.

\- Elesis: Ah...

\- Recepcionista: Ohhh... Ya veo lo que está pasando. Oigan, descuiden; en realidad no es una cama, sino dos. Lo que pasa es que antes era un cuarto para uno solo, pero lo ampliamos y le adjuntamos otra. Aún queda la otra frazada en el armario, así que... si desean las pueden separar. Sin compromiso ni nada.

\- Dave: ¿De veras? (Se dirige a Elesis, ella se veía algo incómoda con la situación... y muy sonrojada) Oye Eli, podemos separar las camas, tranquila.

\- Elesis: (Recobra la compostura, y el color del rostro; habla más tranquila) Bien. Tomaremos la habitación, pero esta vez yo pagaré. Ya te hice gastar suficiente, Dave (en eso recuerda el tremendo festín que se dieron en el restaurante).

\- Dave: Pues... Yah, queda.

* * *

A donde se intente observar, hay oscuridad absoluta.

\- Loid: Y bien, ¿traes alguna información?

\- Voz misteriosa: Ahm... no mucho por ahora, señor. Parece que buscan formar un equipo especial para defender Serdín de las invasiones, pero todavía no han concretado nada.

\- Loid: Hugh... bueno, se están tomando su tiempo. En todo caso, mantente alerta e infórmame de cualquier eventualidad importante.

\- Voz misteriosa: Como ordene, maestro.

Se hace silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Loid: Ah... por cierto, ¿averiguaste por ahí algo sobre tu...? bueno, ya sabes quién.

\- Voz misteriosa: Ehm, no... todavía nada. Es como si hubiese desaparecido de Kanavan, lo que sería raro según como era hasta donde recuerdo.

\- Loid: Era muy joven cuando la dejaste, ¿no es así?

\- Voz misteriosa: Apenas una niña.

\- Loid: Descuida, mi fiel alumno, eventualmente aparecerá; y mientras tanto, no te descuides de Serdín.

\- Voz misteriosa: No se preocupe, señor.

* * *

\- Arme: Uhgh... Ohm... Ahh... Huh... ¡Curación! DX!... ¡fiugh!

Nuevamente en el mismo taller oculto, Arme había vuelto a las andadas. En la oscuridad de la noche, su magia negra tomaba fuerza, mas era en realidad su magia blanca la que buscaba probar.

\- Arme: Uff... parece que puedo lidiar con quemaduras de tercer grado. En teoría, si usara un báculo más grande amplificaría mejor mi magia.

Observa su mano un segundo, hace un instante la había destrozado con un relámpago y ahora estaba como si nada. Sonríe para sus adentros, hasta que un gruñido la interrumpe.

Arme: ¡Ups! Sí que necesito comer algo, jeje (sale corriendo de su escondrijo).

* * *

Minutos después estábamos en la dichosa habitación. Yo pensaba que Elesis querría separar las camas pero luego ella desistió de la idea, excusándose de sentirse muy cansada y que ya no le importaba dormir con un chico por primera vez en 6 años.

\- Dave: ¿6 años sola?

\- Elesis: ¿A poco no lo crees?

\- Dave: Cueno, yo pasé 2, así que... sí, me la creo.

Comencé a desvestirme la parte superior, habían pijamas para los huéspedes; cosa que a decir verdad no entendí el porqué, pero tal vez solo era costumbre de por ahí.

\- Elesis: (Se ruboriza) Oye, ¿qué estás...?

\- Dave: (Se detiene, la observa un segundo) ¿Qué?, ¿esperas que me ponga la pijama encima de mi ropa después de haber vagado por casi todo Serdín y salvarme de que un árbol mutante me aplastara?

\- Elesis: [Wow, ¿cómo dijo todo eso de golpe?] E-este... no, no, me refiero a que... al menos... (su voz se oye irritada) al menos espera a que me retire ¿no?

\- Dave: (Se lo toma a la ligera) Ah ¿eso? No hay ningún problema, no tengo mucho pudor, menos cuando se trata de mujeres, Al fin y al cabo, todo está en tu cabeza y yo estoy soltero, no me debo a nadie por ahora.

\- Elesis: [Vaya sinvergüenza que resultó este] Bien, desvergonzado, no sé qué tratas de lograr con esto, pero yo no voy a mirar (se voltea).

\- Dave: (En lo que Elesis habló Dave ya estaba a pecho desnudo y poniéndose la parte superior de la pijama) No sé tú, pero lo único que quiero es dormir, estoy cansado.

\- Elesis: Hum... ¿sabes? cada minuto te entiendo menos (ríe un poco).

\- Dave: No importa, pero ya que me cambie, saldré a tomar algo de freco mientras tú te cambias; ya que al parecer a ti si te afecta el que te vean en tanga... eso tendría más sentido en una chica.

\- Elesis: (Su rostro se enrojeció cual tomate) ¿¡Hm!?... ¡DAAAVE! (le arroja un almohadón).

\- Dave: ¡Ok, no! (ríe descontroladamente)

Minutos después nos acostamos, inicialmente cada uno dándole la espalda al otro, según su idea. Debo admitir que esa noche realmente dormí muy cómodo, al margen de que en ocasiones Eli parecía murmurar cosas mientras estaba dormida. Pero en definitiva al día siguiente descubrí que yo no era el único con el inconveniente reflejo de moverse dormido.

* * *

Se retira la noche y la luz del día lo llena todo, traspasa las cortinas de la habitación de Elesis y la hace reaccionar. Poco a poco va despertando de un muy profundo sueño. No se lo explica, pero siente haber dormido siglos. Lo primero que siente son un par de brazos que la acogen, y nota que se había estado aferrando a algo durante toda la noche...

\- Elesis: Hmm... hm... (palpa el objeto, este resulta ser un cuerpo) ¿ugh?... [¿acaso esto es...? ¡SÍ!] ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	10. Cap 8: Mal inicio sin mal final

**Capítulo 8: Mal inicio sin mal final**

Se retira la noche y la luz del día lo llena todo, traspasa las cortinas de la habitación de Elesis y la hace reaccionar. Poco a poco va despertando de un muy profundo sueño, no se lo explica, pero siente haber dormido siglos. Lo primero que siente son un par de brazos que la acogen, y nota que se había estado aferrando a algo durante toda la noche...

\- Elesis: Hmm... hm... (palpa el objeto, este resulta ser un cuerpo) ¿ugh?... [¿acaso esto es...? ¡SÍ!] ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- Dave: ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Ese ruido... qué joda!...

El nerviosismo de la pelirroja es tal que de una patada en el abdomen Dave sale disparado contra la pared.

\- Dave: ¡Ough! (se da un porrazo y cae al suelo)... ¿qué sucede?... ¿¡PUEDES CALLARTE!?

\- Elesis: ... (callada de súbito, inexplicablemente, por primera vez alguien había conseguido darle una orden y salirse con la suya)... me... estabas ¿a-abrazando?

\- Dave: ¿Quién?, ¿huá?

\- Elesis: (Intenta calmarse) Eso creo, me diste un buen susto.

\- Dave: (Fastidiado) Claro, y tú a mí un buen dolor de estómago.

\- Elesis: Ups... bueno...

\- Dave: Meh... olvídalo, (asume un tono burlón) el día en que te disculpes se cae la muralla de Serdín.

\- Elesis: E-es que... alto, ¿¡qué!?

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol hacen a su vez ingreso en la habitación de Arme, curiosamente, un piso más abajo en la misma posada. Se la ve toda tapada bajo las sábanas; lentamente reacciona e intenta levantarse.

Arme: ¡Humm!... ¿qué diantres es... todo ese ruido? (se descubre la cara) ... ¿ya amaneció?

Se destapa por completo, por un segundo se aprecia su dorso desnudo, aparentando un par de años menos de los que trae realmente. Se da un vistazo en el espejo mostrando una mirada un tanto disconforme... y luego nota lo tarde que es.

\- Arme: (Abre los ojos como platos) ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo me quedé dormida hasta esta hora?

Se vistió como pudo: un polo para empezar, hacía algo de frío aquel día, sus mallas, medias y guantes después; voló al baño para lavarse la cara; finalmente se vistió con su traje violeta e hizo que lustrar su varita antes de salir corriendo y dejar todo tirado. Sobre el peinado... eso lo arregló en las escaleras con un conjuro. Las ventajas de conocer muchísimo de magia a los 15 años...

Corrió por la calle, dejando tras de sí un pequeño botón, como el de una camisa; el objeto quedó inerte y abandonado, siendo cubierto por el polvo.

* * *

Vaya manera de empezar la mañana... de una buena patada en el estómago. ¿Acaso esas cosas no te ponen a dormir en lugar de despertarte? Empezaba a notar una o dos diferencias entre los dos mundos.

\- Elesis: Date prisa, estamos tarde.

\- Dave: Te recuerdo que esta es tu responsabilidad, no la mía. No quiero ser un retraso, menos para alguien como tú.

\- Elesis: (Lo mira un segundo) Bueno, iré avanzando.

\- Dave: Descuida, te alcanzaré rápido.

La vi correr con esa roja armadura tras la puerta, mientras yo terminaba de acomodarme el peinado antes de salir. Revisé la batería del pad: 53%, conecté el enchufe a la chaqueta y salí tras la pelirroja. Algo me decía que no debía perderme esto.

* * *

En el salón del fuerte, La maestra se disponía a anunciar la prueba final a las 3 reclutas.

\- Knight Master: Bien, finalmente todas han llegado.

\- Arme: Perdón por la demora, creo que no pude dormir muy bien anoche.

\- Lire: Por eso es que elijo los árboles para dormitar, cuando no estoy en casa.

\- Elesis: Entonces, ¿qué sigue?

\- Knight Master: Bueno, todas han superado su prueba de entrada. Ahora viene una de verdad: deben dirigirse a una torre al este de la ciudadela; una vez dentro, derribarán a todas las bestias que se encuentren. Su objetivo será llegar a la parte más alta de la torre en el menor tiempo posible. ¿Creen que puedan hacerlo?

\- Arme: No suena tan difícil.

\- Lire: ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

\- Elesis: Sin dudarlo. Vas a morder mi polvo, niñita.

\- Arme: (Sin prestar aparente atención) Como digas... (se da cuenta del insulto) espera, ¿niñita yo?

\- Lire: [Oh, vamos...]

\- Knight Master: E-eh, por cierto... deben hacerlo todas como un equipo.

\- Elesis/Arme: (Dejan a un lado su discusión, sorprendidas) ¡¿QUÉ!?

\- Lire: jijiji (las otras dos voltean hacia ella) ... ¿qué? n-no dije nada.

\- Knight Master: Como sea, solo partan de inmediato. Las quiero ahí en 30 minutos.

\- Elesis: De acuerdo... (sale corriendo, por accidente le propina un ligero empujón a Arme) ¡Yo llegaré primero!

\- Arme: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo se atreve?

\- Knight Master: Hugh... tengo el presentimiento de que esto está para rato.

* * *

Afortunadamente no me resultó muy difícil orientarme. Una vez afuera, encontré rápido la plaza y luego la academia en un par de minutos. Al llegar, me pregunté cómo haría para pasar por esos 3 guardias con caras de pocos amigos; no me hizo pensarlo más de 5 segundos: la pelirroja y tres chicas más salieron en pique hacia la calle.

Elesis iba en frente, quien iba detrás de ella era de una estatura similar, tal vez más alta, de cabellera muy clara, amplias caderas y tez de un tono bastante suave. La otra chica era notablemente de estatura más baja, con una apariencia tierna e infantil, llevaba un traje violeta... y aparentemente no era muy atleta.

\- Arme: (Cansada) Oigan, ¡espérenme!

\- Elesis: ¡Como te decía, morder el polvo!... (frena en seco) ¿Dave?

\- Dave: (Corre hacia ella, Lire también se detiene al alcanzarlos) Hola, ¿me perdí de algo?

\- Elesis: Bien... más o menos...

\- Lire: (Muy alegre) ¡Hola!

\- Dave: Ehm... hola... hey, Eli, ¿no nos vas a presentar?

\- Elesis: Ah... sí... e-ella es Lire. Lire, él es Dave.

\- Dave: Ah, un placer conocerte.

\- Lire: De igual modo (sus puntiagudas orejas aletean un poco, como las alas de un gorrión).

\- Dave: Sí... [¿Qué fue con esas orejas?]

\- Arme: Hugh... uff... holas... ¿y él? ¿Lo conocen?

\- Lire: Ahora sí (Dave la observa, divertido).

\- Elesis: Bueno, me lo encontré hace unos días... mientras iba camino al bosque.

\- Arme: ¿A poco él te ayudo? (mirada maliciosa)

\- Elesis: Pero, ¿cómo te atreves a tan siquiera insinuar eso?...

\- Dave: ¡Wowowowow!, alto ahí. Sólo la acompañé durante el regreso. Y sí, hasta yo me preguntaba lo del árbol (le guiña el ojo a Elesis de manera discreta).

\- Elesis: Ehm... sí. ¿Acaso dudaste de que podía hacerlo sola?

\- Arme: Sigo sospechando... pero nada sirve de prueba, así que... Soy Arme, ¿y tú?

\- Dave: Ah, Dave. Mucho gusto (le extiende la mano, Arme corresponde el gesto). Y... ¿a dónde van?

\- Arme: Bueno, eso es información algo confidencial. Espero que no te moleste...

\- Dave: No, no, para nada. Solo era curiosidad... ¿de veras es tan confidencial? Digo, es que si no las acompaño no sé qué podría hacer el resto del día.

\- Arme: (Lo piensa un segundo) Bien, nos acaban de enviar a una torre a unos kilómetros para una prueba de resistencia. ¿Contento?

\- Elesis: [No puedo creerlo, que bien se entiende Dave con la boba esta] ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? Hará falta alguien que cuide las cosas, o al menos eso dijo la maestra.

\- Lire: Sí, así tendrás con qué desaburrirte.

\- Dave: [Aburrido, ¿yo?] Bien.

Reanudamos el camino los 4, y a los 4 pasos Elesis volvió a salir disparada a 4 metros por segundo.


	11. Cap 9: La Torre

Es hora de la primera misión colectiva del equipo. ¿Podrán avanzar o sus diferencias las tendrán demasiado ocupadas?

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La Torre**

El sol alcanza su punto máximo cuando las heroínas llegan a una estructura alta, que lucía algo polvorienta exteriormente. La Maestra las había estado esperando. Unos minutos después, las tres se hallaban dentro, aguardando la señal.

\- Arme: (Observa lo alto) Vaya torre para alta... no quiero ni imaginarme cuántos pisos tiene

\- Elesis: Si no los cuentas es mejor, así que limítate a seguirme el paso.

\- Arme: ¡Ja! Como si fueras a ser capaz de cargarte todo esto. Yo los haré volar a todos por los aires.

\- Lire: (Alegre) ¡Oh sí! Y yo les atinaré en vuelo con mis flechas.

\- Elesis: Oye, por cierto, ¿qué tan buena eres usando el arco?

\- Lire: Pues... recuerdo que una vez te atiné a una pelota a 1 kilómetro de donde estaba... (hace un gesto con el dedo) ¿o eran 2?

\- Arme: Wow, eso es tener ojos de halcón, (aprovecha para fastidiar) tal vez tú no le darías ni a un monstruo enorme aunque estuviera frente tuyo, Elesis.

\- Elesis: Hmp... No me voy a rebajar a contestarte eso, maga de baja clase (le saca la lengua).

\- Arme: Ahí va otra vez (se oyen pasos a la distancia)... ¿ugh?

\- Elesis: ¿Qué fue eso? (toma posición)

Desde la cima de la torre se escucha la voz de un joven diciendo:

\- Muy bien, chicas, esto será simple: derriben a todas las criaturas que puedan y lleguen a la cima en menos de 20 minutos.

\- Arme: ¡Oye!, ¿qué tan alto está? ¿cuántos pisos tiene esta torre?

\- Eh... ¿De veras quieres... saberlo?

\- Arme: (Se hace la idea) N-no, mejor no.

\- Bien. ¡Pueden empezar ahora!

Al momento en que oyen el "ahora", varias compuertas se abren alrededor suyo, varios orcos, slimes e insectos enormes hacen su aparición. Sin perder tiempo, Elesis desenvaina su espada y da comienzo a la carnicería.

\- Elesis: Muy bien... (desenvaina y empieza a correr) ¡MUEEEERAAAAN!

\- Lire: Vaya ímpetu... (saca la primera tanda de flechas y comienza a disparar, Arme estaba en shock).

\- Arme: Hamahamahamahamahama... [¿Qué estoy esperando?] Bueno, esto les va a doler.

Una bola de maná se concentra en su mano derecha, resplandeciendo con mucha fuerza. Un goblin que se aproximaba fue la primera víctima.

Entre una tormenta de explosiones, flechas y cortes de espada volaban los cadáveres de las criaturas que osaban acercarse al trío en prueba. Algunos minutos después, se hallaban las 3 jóvenes varios pisos arriba, Arme comenzaba a fatigarse.

\- Arme: Hugh... ¿Qué acaso esta torre no tiene fin?

\- Elesis: Por favor, ¿apenas hemos subido 6 pisos y ya estás quejándote? Niñita.

\- Arme: Bueno, una cosa es subirlos caminando y otra muy diferente es pasar sorteando varias oleadas de criaturas, ¡una tras otra! (ambas se miran furiosas).

\- Lire: Ehm... ¿chicas?

\- Elesis/Arme: ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- Lire: Ah-ahí vienen más, ¡y esta vez hay orcos enormes!

Elesis descargó toda su furia contra el orco, quien apenas si pudo defenderse. Lire mientras tanto neutralizaba a todos los goblins y slimes que le aparecían en frente. Arme se dedicaba a bombardear con bombas de fuego todas las entradas, restringiendo el paso y facilitándoles el trabajo a sus dos compañeras.

Afuera de la Torre, la maestra y su asistente observan el escenario aparentemente tranquilo que se percibe desde el exterior.

\- Asistente: Y... ¿usted qué tal las vé, maestra?

\- Knight Master: Lo harán bien, descuida U.U . Son de las mejores que he visto, algo inmaduras, pero eso no es nada que no tenga remedio.

\- Asistente: Pues por ahora todo va algo tranquilo como para decir eso.

\- Knight Master: Ah, ¿sí?... (de la nada ocurre una explosión) ¿Qué me decías?

\- Asistente: Oh, de acuerdo. Ahora sí esto se pondrá interesante. Voy por un bocadillo, ¿desea que le traiga alguno?

\- Knight Master: Nada por ahora, gracias.

El asistente se retira y se escucha otra fuerte explosión proveniente de la torre. Las cosas se estaban poniendo algo intensas allá dentro. En eso, se acerca Dave haciendo algunos cálculos en su pad. Una vez satisfecho, termina la aplicación y guarda el dispositivo en su bolsillo; parándose al lado de la maestra. Esta lo mira por un segundo, no tiene la menor idea de dónde pudo haber salido un joven de tal aspecto. Dave tenía una semblante impávido y una mirada profunda, los cuales habían sido forjados durante una poco agradable infancia, cuyos recuerdos si bien lo atormentaban por las noches había aprendido a ocultar bien durante el día.

Dentro de la torre y ya por el piso 12, nuestras heroínas comenzaban a sentir los primeros efectos de la fatiga... bueno, casi todas.

\- Arme: Hugh... ay... por favor... necesito un respiro.

\- Elesis: Ni hablar, ahí vienen más.

\- Lire: Creo que exageraron con el número de pisos, ya me estoy quedando sin flechas.

\- Arme: ¿Cuántas traías?

\- Lire: Unas 300, no pensé que necesitara más... ¡Elesis cuidado!

Tres orcos acorralaron a la pelirroja, y por arriba aparecieron 5 goblins con mazo en mano. Entre todos lograron derribarla.

\- Arme: ¡Ahora sí, ahora sí!... (Prepara un conjuro, su varita se ilumina más que en anteriores ocasiones) Lire, yo los lanzaré al aire, tú atínales con tus flechas ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lire: (De algún modo carga 8 flechas en simultáneo) ¡Listo!

\- Arme: ... ¡Relámpago feroz!

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica genera una gran explosión debido a las armaduras en contacto y todos, entre ellos Elesis, salen disparados. Lire sin perder tiempo dispara las 8 flechas de una vez sin fallar un solo blanco. Elesis cae al suelo de costado, mas en pocos segundos logra reincorporarse.

\- Arme: Hey, creo que deberías decirnos una palabra o dos ¿no?

\- Elesis: Sí, la puerta se abrió, ¡adelante!

\- Arme: Ay, no jodan...

\- Lire: Descuida, sé que nos dará las gracias luego, pero entiende que nos estamos retrasando un poco.

\- Arme: Sí, eso supongo.

Piso 13, al parecer era el último, no habían más escaleras y el techo lucía más bien como una gran domo. No parecía aproximarse nada.

\- Elesis: (Respirando aliviada) Oh que bien, llegamos. Es todo.

\- Arme: Perfecto. ¿Algo que nos quieras decir antes de irnos? Descuida, nadie se enterará.

\- Lire: (La codea) Arme...

\- Elesis: Sí. Qué lenta eres, Arme, Lire hizo su parte mucho mejor que tú, necesitas practicar.

\- Arme: Duh... ¿es en serio?

\- Lire: [Se lo dije] jiji. (Se escucha un crujido) ¿A-alguien oyó eso?

\- Elesis: ¿Oir qué?

\- Arme: Yo no oí nada.

\- Lire: Les juro que escuché algo.

Afuera de la torre, estaban de vuelta los 3 parados espectando la prueba.

\- Knight Master: Bueno, creo que llegaron arriba.

\- Asistente: Jaja, ya quiero ver sus caras cuando se topen con la sorpresa que los espera ahí.

\- Knight Master: ¿Seguro de que saldrá antes que piensen en bajar?

\- Asistente: Si, Austin ya está ahí y él se encargará de liberar a Wendy.

\- Knight Master: Ok.

Dave no decía nada, sólo escuchaba con la mirada fija en el último piso de la torre. Nuevamente dentro, se volvió a escuchar un crujido, seguido de el sonido de unas cadenas cayendo.

\- Arme: (Asustada) Ok... ahora sí escuche eso.

\- Elesis: Es grande... eso está mejor.

\- Arme: ¿Ah sí? ¿y como en qué sentido?

\- Elesis: Más grande, más torpe, mayor el espectáculo al caer.

\- Arme: Claro, lo haces sonar tan sencillo (traga saliva).

De súbito y detrás de ellas se rompe lo que había resultado ser un muro falso, haciendo su aparición una criatura semejante a un simio enorme, de piel oscura y pelaje azul, con algo así como un pequeño cuerno azul en la cabeza.

\- Wendy: ¡RAAAAAWR!

\- Arme/Elesis/Lire: (Heladas de la sorpresa) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

\- Arme: ¡COOOORRAAAAAN!

\- Elesis: (Se abalanza tras una pared, desenvaina nuevamente su espada y se lanza al ataque) ¡Oh sí, esto está mucho mejor!

\- Lire: (Busca un par de flechas... y el bolso está vacío) Ah... oh no, mal momento para quedarse sin nada.

La criatura divisa a Lire y comienza a perseguirla. Con Elesis pisándole los talones y Lire como objetivo, solo quedaba preguntarse dónde estaba la maga violeta.

\- Lire: ¡Au!... espera... ¡KYAAA!... me tiene, ¡auxilio!

\- Arme: ¡Trágate esto! (arroja una gran bola de fuego directamente hacia la cara de la bestia).

\- Wendy: ¡ARRG! (Se frota la cara ante la quemadura, soltando a Lire, quien logra caer de pie y correr a refugiarse) ¡WRILLL!

\- Elesis: ¡YYYAAAAA!

La espadachina aparece detrás y le clava toda la espada en la espalda a Wendy, al deslizarse genera un amplio corte muy profundo. Finalmente de un brinco se desprende, la bestia tambalea un poco, pero vuelve a la carga, esta vez contra Arme.

\- Arme: (Se echa a correr) ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no te hice el corte, pedazo de simio inútil superdesarrollado!

\- Elesis: (Se interpone en medio) ¿A dónde vas? Aún no he terminado contigo (salta para clavarle nuevamente la espada, pero un manotazo de la criatura la arroja hacia uno de los pilares, reduciéndolo a escombros).

\- Lire: Ay no...

La criatura logra capturar a Arme, sujetándola fuertemente frente a su rostro. La maga se encuentra aterrada y la criatura le lanza un fuerte rugido.

\- Wendy: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAWWWR!

\- Arme: (Luego de taparse los oídos) Eww... por todos los dioses de Xenia, ¿acaso nunca has oído sobre la higiene oral?

\- Wendy: ¡HAARG!

\- Arme: [Un segundo... ese cuerno... ¡claro!] Ejem... ¡supongo que no te importará que haga ESTO!

La maga usa su varita para golpearle el cuerno, esta se ilumina al momento del impacto y el cuerno estalla. Wendy cae inconsciente.

\- Lire: ¡Madre natura! ¿Estás bien, Arme?

\- Arme: Eh... sí, eso parece.

\- Lire: ¿Cómo supiste qué hacer?

\- Arme: Sé que lo he leído antes, pero en realidad se me ocurrió en ese instante.

\- Elesis: (Aparece quitándose el polvo y los escombros de encima) Santo cielo, ¿pero qué sucedió aquí?

\- Arme: Pasa que YO derribe a ese gorila.

\- Elesis: Jaja, en tus mejores sueños, niñita.

\- Lire: Ehm... Elesis, creo que en realidad fue Arme quien la derribó con solo destruir su cuerno.

\- Elesis: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo así?

\- Arme: Bueno, de hecho noté al estar tan cerca que era un cuerno falso, tal vez estaba siendo controlado por alguien más.

\- ¡Aja! Inteligente observación.

Las tres se voltearon hacia de donde provenía la voz, y una mano se posó tras suyo por el hombro de Elesis, quien reaccionó volteando con su espada apuntando directamente al cuello del sujeto. Tenía los ojos de un color algo escarlata y el pelo blanco, la piel de un tono suave y un traje simple, se diría que vestía con un estilo casual.

\- Hey, ya... tranquilas. La prueba acabó. Tardaron 12 minutos, nada mal ¿eh?

\- Arme: ¿Quién eres?

\- Austin: Ah... nadie en particular. Me llamo Austin. Solo soy un humilde ayudante. Bien, como les dije, es todo. Buen trabajo.

\- Elesis: Gracias, y creo que esta vez la maguita merece algo de crédito extra por terminar el trabajo.

\- Arme: ¿De veras? (le brillan los ojos)

\- Elesis: Nop.

\- Arme: Vale... [¡Hija de la...!]

\- Lire: (Aplaudiendo emocionada) Uy sí, ahora estamos dentro, ¿cierto?

\- Austin: Bueno, eso lo decidirá la maestra, pero yo diría que es lo más seguro.

\- Lire: ¡Yupi!

Todos bajaron, afuera les estaban esperando la maestra, su asistente y Dave.

\- Dave: ¿Y? Supongo que la cosa estuvo interesante ahí dentro, ¿no es así?

\- Elesis: ¡Daaaaved! Todo excelente, debiste verlo.

\- Austin: Las 3 realizaron un excelente trabajo. Fueron 12 minutos en total.

\- Knight Master: De acuerdo. Las veré en el salón de la academia después del almuerzo.

Sin decir nada más, la maestra y los dos ayudantes se retiraron. Los otros 4 solo le limitaron a observarlos retirarse. Hubo un silencio hasta que la maestra se perdió de vista, finalmente Dave prosiguió.

\- Dave: Entonces... ¿alguien quiere una malteada?


	12. Cap 10: Diálogos

**Capítulo 10: Diálogos**

\- Arme: (toma un trago de su malteada) Entonces... de otra dimensión, ¿eh?

\- Dave: Yo más bien diría de otro plano de la realidad, ya que hay muchas concordancias entre nuestros mundos... aunque hay cosas de las que mejor me reservo los comentarios.

\- Lire: ¿Pero no se supone que algo así requiere mucho poder?... Bueno, supongo.

\- Arme: De hecho, una transferencia de materia y energía entre dos dimensiones, aún entre dos planos de una mima dimensión, es muy difícil de conseguir y hasta inestable. Es un milagro que no te haya pasado nada.

\- Dave: Bueno, creo que físicamente estoy bien, gracias.

\- Elesis: ¿Cuánto recuerdas acerca del incidente?

\- Dave: Poco, gracias al golpe que me dí cuando fui arrastrado al vórtice. Espero poder recuperar algo de información con el paso de los días.

\- Arme: Se me ocurre que tal vez hayas sido arrastrado por un conjuro, pero ¿quién querría traerte...?, perdón si suena despectivo, esa no es la idea...

\- Dave: No, no, no, descuida.

\- Arme: Bueno, ¿quién quería traer a un completo extranjero aquí o con qué objeto?

\- Elesis: (En son de mofa) Un tipo de artefacto mágico fuera de tu comprensión.

\- Arme: Para tu información, con "objeto" me refería al motivo, bruta.

\- Dave: Ok, ok, olvidémonos de mí. Además, si vinimos aquí es para celebrar que pasaron la prueba... bueno, prácticamente; sólo hace falta escuchar el veredicto de la maestra.

\- Lire: De veras espero que nos pase.

\- Elesis: Está tratando con profesionales, al menos por mi parte, creo que ya estamos dentro.

\- Arme: Sí, claro.

\- Elesis: ¿Acaso me lo estás cuestionando?

\- Arme: Oh por Zen, no... de hecho, eres tan buena que no por nada eres Elesis Sieghart, hija del legendario Elscud Sieghart y líder de los Caballeros Rojos, también conocidos como los Caballeros de Rubí... (la mira con malicia) ¿o me equivoco?

\- Elesis: (Se levanta e intenta estrangular a Arme, los otros dos presentes reaccionan) ¡Desgraciada! ¿Cómo lo supiste? Se suponía que nadie debería saberlo. ¡Date por muerta!

\- Arme: (Apenas puede conservar el aliento, Dave forcejea con Elesis trantando de liberarla, pero eso solo aumenta la presión que debe soportar el cuello de la maga) Argh... eg... no puedo... respirar...

\- Dave: Elesis, detente en este instante... ¡MALDICIÓN YA BASTA!

\- Elesis: (Finalmente cede ante la insistencia de Dave y Lire, quien la había estado jalando desde atrás) Em... ups, creo que perdí el control.

\- Lire: Arme, ¿estás bien?

\- Arme: (Su rostro mostraba un tono azulado) Cof! Cof! Cof! Cof!... Aaajem! Cof! Cof!... Argh!... Ay demonios... (recupera el aliento) No vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- Dave: (Le sirve de apoyo a Arme, mientras ella termina de recuperarse) Bueno, Eli, pudiste haberla matado.

\- Elesis: Ya, está bien (se hace un breve silencio).

\- Dave: (Tono sarcástico) ¿Algo más, señorita Sieghart?

\- Elesis: Hugh, está bien, lo siento, ¿sí? Lo que pasa es que me metí en esto por motivos netamente personales, así que lo último que necesitaba era que una maga de cuarta venga a regar el chisme.

\- Lire: ¿Pero de qué hablas? Somos tus compañeras, Elesis. Tarde o temprano nos íbamos a enterar ¿no?

\- Arme: (Ahora recuperada) Y ahora, con semejante alboroto que armaste, todo el mundo ya nos habrá escuchado.

Era cierto. Todos los peatones de alrededor se nos habían quedado mirando, pero por sobretodo a ella: la gran Elesis Sieghart, hija única del caballero quien fuera una leyenda viviente, hoy desaparecido y dado por muerto por algunos. Naturalmente, los 4 nos quedamos inmóviles de los nervios. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Fingir que no pasó nada? ¿Tomarnos la molestia de dar explicaciones de algo que a ciencia cierta, sólo ella sabía? ¿Salir corriendo?... mi mente se tomó el trabajo de pensar solamente en esa situación; teníamos que salir de esta tan pronto como fuera posible.

\- Arme: Yo pago la cuenta, ¿verdad?...

\- Dave: Lo que sea, sólo vámonos de aquí.

Si bien no se armó una trifulca (cosa que de seguro se había dado si estuviésemos en la Tierra, y de ser ella alguien igualmente importante), salimos bombardeados de forma semejantemente aplastante por las miradas de los curiosos a nuestro alrededor. Esto me cayó como un buen puñetazo a la boca del estómago. Recuerdo haber leído por ahí que, si hay algo que un comando militar debe evitar a toda costa es llamar la atención; eso da mala imagen ante los superiores y dificultará en algún momento el desempeño en una misión. Sé que este no es mi mundo, ni ellas cachacos, pero hasta donde tenía entendido (en lo poco), el grupo que buscaba formar la maestra no era otra cosa sino eso: un grupo de tácticas especiales que se encargara de atender los asuntos de seguridad complicados que normalmente cuestan mucho esfuerzo y demandan tiempo o no se pueden lograr mediante los métodos convencionales.

* * *

Esa noche, de vuelta en el hotel, las 3 chicas se encontraban en una nueva habitación en la academia. La maestra había cedido dos habitaciones, una para ellas y otra para Dave, mientras esperaban su primera misión tras ser oficialmente aceptadas e integradas bajo un equipo de nombre "Grand Chase", a pedido de Arme, secundada por Lire. El joven mientras tanto estaba solo en el otro cuarto, le costaba un poco conciliar el sueño, por lo que en pijamas salió al balcón a despejarse un poco. Mientras tanto las chichas también se disponían a dormir... más o menos.

\- Arme: Bueno, ya volví. Acabo de ver a Dave hace un rato, parecía intranquilo (Se sienta en la cama y toma su libro, se dispone a continuar leyéndolo).

\- Lire: (Se acurruca entre las frazadas) Bueno, los árboles son frescos, pero esto también se siente cómodo.

\- Elesis: Vaya día para agitado... casi te mato, Arme. Creo que en verdad te debo una disculpa.

\- Arme: (Sin dejar de leer) Ya descuida, eso ya pasó.

\- Elesis: ¿Qué tanto lees?

\- Arme: Indagaba un poco sobre planos alternativos y conjuros de transmisión, pero además de mis hechizos para invocar objetos inanimados, no encontré nada para transportar personas.

\- Lire: Pero... ¿qué tú no habías tenido de prueba traer un objeto desde otro plano dimensional?

\- Arme: Bueno, dudo que Dave provenga del limbo o del valle de los demonios, en los confines de Aernas. Además, no conozco realmente a dónde enviaron la perla sellada que debía invocar antes que me la asignaron; tan solo me dieron su par.

\- Elesis: ¡Un minuto! Si no lo sabes, ¿qué te garantiza que lo trajiste del valle demoníaco eh?

\- Arme: (Lo piensa un momento) Ehm... ¿Nada?

Todas se quedan en silencio. Elesis tenia algo de razón, si bien no había ninguna evidencia a favor que Dave haya sido arrastrado por el conjuro de Arme, aparentemente tampoco existía nada que demostrase lo contrario.

\- Elesis: Ah, claro... tú fuiste mocosa, tú lo trajiste.

\- Arme: ¿Yo?

\- Lire: ¿Ella? (ambas se quedan mirándola)... ¿qué?

\- Arme: A ver, a ver, ¿se puede saber de dónde sacas esa hipótesis tan absurda?

\- Elesis: Eres la única maga entre nosotras, sé que hiciste ese conjuro el mismo día en que me tocaba ir a por ese podrido arbusto y por lo que Dave me dijo, justo le acababa de suceder el incidente cuando lo encontré.

\- Arme: Ehm...

\- Elesis: Tú fuiste la única capaz de hacerlo y lo sabías, y no dijiste nada.

\- Arme: Oye, oye, oye, ¿y cómo iba yo a esperar que algo así pasara?

\- Lire: Ni idea, eres una maga.

\- Arme: (Estalla en cólera) ¡ARRRGH! La magia nace del interior, es modificar el entorno en sintonía con la voluntad para hacer que las cosas "pasen", ¿vale? Los magos no hacemos milagros.

\- Elesis: Bien. Entonces esto es tu culpa y de ti dependerá hallar la forma de regresarlo.

\- Arme: Pero... vamos, ayúdenme, somos equipo ahora ¿recuerdan?

\- Lire: Oh, ya dejemos esto, parecemos niñas. Tenemos tiempo para pensar en como ayudarlo a volver a su hogar... por cierto, ¿cómo sera?

\- Arme: (Se pone a pensarlo seriamente) Oh, buena pregunta.

\- Elesis: Pues... supongo que debe ser muy distinto, solo para empezar sus ropas son algo raras.

\- Arme: Sería peor que no llevase nada... (las tres estallan en risa).

\- Lire: jijiji... oigan, ¿y se han fijado en esa cosa que anda en su bolsillo?

\- Arme: Es cierto, parece un artefacto etéreo o algo, de algún modo emite imágenes sobre una pantalla de cristal realmente delgada.

\- Elesis: Y es bastante interesante, no había conocido a un solo hombre tan, pero tan extraño en toda mi vida. Bueno, tampoco he conocido a tanta gente en realidad.

\- Arme: Aaaaajaaaa... así que te parece "interesante" ¿eh?

\- Lire: Síiiii... te gusta.

\- Elesis: (Espantada y evidentemente sonrojada) ¿¡QU-QUÉ!?

\- Arme: Claro, ahora veo por qué es que tanto te importa saber lo que le pasó.

\- Lire: Y además, a él no le gritas tanto como a nosotras.

\- Arme: No pero en serio, no está nada mal. No tiene mal físico, y se ve pacífico, no es hueco como tú pelirroja.

\- Elesis: Ya cállense (se hace un breve silencio). En primer lugar, no he dicho que me gusta, y en segundo lugar, no podría estar con él.

\- Lire: (Infantil) ¿Y por qué no?

\- Elesis: (Se queda mirándole un momento, la elfo esta estaba casi pegada a ella con una cara melosa) ¿Qué siempre tienes que usar ese tono tan infantil cada vez que preguntas algo como eso?

\- Lire: (Retrocede) Hum... no lo sé.

\- Arme: No te salgas por la tangente, Elesis. Responde su pregunta.

\- Elesis: (Su mirada se pierde en quién sabrá dónde) Bueno... yo...

\- Arme: Bueno, tú no le caes tan mal tampoco. (Tono despectivo) De hecho, eres tan frívola y matona que simplemente espantarías a la mayoría de galanes que te pretendiesen por ser quien eres.

\- Lire: ¿Uh?

\- Elesis: Oye... (se enoja) ¿¡Acaso insinúas que no soy femenina!?

\- Arme: (Resuelta y segura, como si no fuese Elesis con quien está tratanto) Pues tú lo has dicho.

\- Elesis: (Baja la mirada, en un momento se deprime) Sí... es por eso, Lire (se levanta y se dirige a la puerta).

\- Lire: ¿A-a dónde vas?

\- Elesis: (En voz baja, apenas las chicas logran escucharla) See, como si a alguien le importara...

Elesis cruza la puerta y se dirige al balcón. Lire se queda apenada por lo que acababa de suceder, mientras Arme permanecía sorprendentemente impávida, casi sonreía para sí, como si hubiese planeado algo.


	13. Cap 11: Tú más yo es nosotros

**Capítulo 11: Tú más yo es nosotros**

La luna ascendía sobre el firmamento a medida que la noche iba avanzando, y Dave seguía apoyado en aquél balcón reflexionando. Todo lo que le había pasado parecía digno de una película o algo por el estilo: un día normal, estás por ir al trabajo y de la nada un vórtice te traga y caes en una especie de mundo más o menos paralelo al tuyo, donde todo parece ser una mezcla de casi-medioevo y surrealismo, la magia de verdad existe, pero de una forma mucho más disciplinada de como aparece en un cuento de hadas, y muchas criaturas mitológicas al parecer también eran reales.

Todo esto era en definitiva algo difícil de asimilar por completo para el joven, quien observaba fijamente una de sus últimas fotos en la Tierra: una foto que se había tomado con 3 de sus mejores amigos allá. Estaban juntos en el parque, medio abrazados, el más alto de ellos, Marcos, tenia una nueva tabla de patinaje, la cual era exhibida en la foto. Luego de verla por un minuto o más, Dave esboza una ligera sonrisa, cierra la imagen y guarda el pad en su bolsillo. Por un segundo experimenta algo que no esperaba sentir por aquél entonces de aquella vida tan gris en un principio, pero con aires de reivindicación en un futuro cercano: la extrañaba. Créase o no, la extrañaba. Echaba de menos a sus padres, su cariño, sus consejos, sus pleitos, sus maltratos (aunque poco frecuentes) hacia él, sus amenazas; recordaba con cierta melancolía aquellos años difíciles en la escuela, en los que todos lo agarraban de punto y le hacían eso llamado "bullying"... las bandas fueron su salvación, no fue sino ganándose su respeto en ellas que consiguió una vida independiente relativamente estable, y logró mudarse a los suburbios sin ningún problema ni riesgo, en medio de terrenos Chimoc. ¿Cómo? Siendo amable siempre aunque al principio no lo tratasen tan bien, haciendo lo que mejor sabía y ayudándoles en lo que necesitasen, a veces aún tomando el riesgo de transgredir las leyes una que otra vez. Esa fue su vida, o parte de ella. No estaba orgulloso de ella ni tampoco arrepentido, y ahora por algún motivo sentía algo de añoranza por aquellos días agridulces. Ha de ser la distancia, su temporal confusión, o quizá el hecho de que aún posee elementos que le recuerdan su pasado... ni él lo sabía.

Hallase Dave así de inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando el sonido de unos pasos pesados y desesperanzados se hizo presente. La chica de roja cabellera se había acercado sin darse cuenta al mismo balcón, se ubicó al otro extremo y se apoyó igualmente sobre este. Bajo la tenue pero suficiente luz de la luna, Dave pudo distinguir una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Era una, tan solo una, mas era. ¿Qué podía significar? ¿Acaso ella también tuvo tiempos difíciles? Solo Elesis lo sabía; pero si algo ya conocía Dave, era el pesar que ella padecía desde aquél día en que se despidió de su padre y no lo volvió a ver hasta entonces. lo que no sabía, era que eso no era más que una parte minúscula, la punta del iceberg. Luego de mirarse un rato, Dave decide tomar la palabra.

\- Dave: Y... supongo que hubo una pequeña discusión en su cuarto, ¿verdad?

\- Elesis: (Rápidamente se limpia la cara al notar que no estaba sola) Hum... sí.

\- Dave: ¿Alguna cosa interesante?

\- Elesis: No, nada.

\- Dave: Oye, te noto deprimida. Creo que te sucede algo y no me lo quieres contar.

\- Elesis: [¿Tanto se me nota?] Ehm... bueno, e-es que es algo... complicado. no sé bien cómo explicarlo, porque ni siquiera sé bien lo que me pasa.

\- Dave: ¿Podrías intentar describirlo? A lo mejor te sirve de algo.

\- Elesis: Nah... ¿y tú qué haces aquí tan tarde?

\- Dave: No contestaste mi pregunta...

\- Elesis: ¡DAH! ¿Por qué siempre a mí las preguntas?

\- Dave: Ok, ok, relájate. Disculpa, veo que la cosa está de un modo tal que ni deseas hablar de eso. Supongo que te agarraron de interrogatorio allá dentro.

\- Elesis: Sí... y algo más (hizo silencio).

\- Dave: (Piensa un segundo) ¿Por qué vives tan afligida?

\- Elesis: (Levanta la mirada de súbito, intrigada) ¿Perdón?

\- Dave: Que por qué paras tan afligida, me he sentido así mucho tiempo y hasta sé reconocer cuando alguien tiene un problema... y perdón que me entrometa en vida ajena, pero tú te traes algo, Eli.

\- Elesis: ...

\- Dave: Solo quiero saber qué te sucede... si... puedes contármelo, claro.

\- Elesis: Es que... me he portado de una forma que me ha dado... digamos que mala fama entre algunos.

\- Dave: ¿Gente que te importa?

\- Elesis: Bueno, más que nada su opinión. Y tras la desaparición de mi padre, muchas cosas se han puesto difíciles para mí. Me cuesta hacer amigos, soy muy cerrada, terca y hasta testaruda sin querer; algo presumida e incapaz de controlar bien mis impulsos. A veces me siento por dentro como si fuese un... un monstruo.

\- Dave: Hm. Te entiendo.

\- Elesis: ¿De verdad?

\- Dave: Has perdido mucho de ti, hasta el punto en que no sabes ni quien eres; de modo que esa duda te impide ser tú misma, lo que te dificulta aún más encontrarte.

\- Elesis: (Pone esa expresión de "nunca lo había pensado") Wow...

\- Dave: Sí, lo sé, es un círculo vicioso. Millones se han matado por eso.

\- Elesis: Bueno... es curioso, nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva; pero me parece que podrías tener razón.

\- Dave: Y supongo que crees que todo el mundo piensa que eres horrible y fea, solo porque tienes esa idea en tu cabeza, ¿cierto?

\- Elesis: Algo así. A nadie le interesa entablar una conversación conmigo así nada más, la mayoría termina alejándose de mí, o bien todo se limita a "o haces todo lo que digo o tú eres el siguiente". Supongo que no tengo el mejor temperamento del mundo; al grado en que por ocasiones me desconozco.

\- Dave: ¿Y eso se siente...?

\- Elesis: Muy molesto. Horrible en realidad.

\- Dave: Sí, eso me consta. (Elesis se queda mirándolo fijamente) ¿Sabes? A mí me echaron de casa algo más joven de lo necesario, y tuve que arreglármelas solo, teniendo que dormir prácticamente en la calle y que hacer cosas que... realmente no hubiese querido hacer. No fue lindo, pero un día, encontré una nota que decía algo como... como...

\- Elesis: ¿Qué decía?

\- Dave: Espera pues, estoy tratando de recordarlo... a ver... (se rasca la cabeza) ¿cómo era esa huevada?

\- Elesis: Jeje, creo que eso te está dando trabajo.

\- Dave: Bueno, el punto es que me dí cuenta de algo: todo lo que fundamentalmente necesitas para sobresalir ya lo tienes en tu interior, sólo debes saber hallarlo y explotarlo de algún modo. De no haber sido por mi talento como hacker realmente creo que nunca habría logrado salir de esa.

\- Elesis: ¿Y qué es... un hacker?

\- Dave: Hugh, larga explicación; pero contextualizando, sería alo así como un experto en armar y burlar sistemas de seguridad; sobre todo respecto a información.

\- Elesis: ¿Eso es?

\- Dave: Datos y cosas por el estilo. Tuve que hacer algunas jugadas sucias para el clan de la zona sur de San Juan, finalmente me gané su respeto y hasta el apoyo de varios. Me terminé integrando, pero como un miembro 'neutro', separado de cualquier actividad delictiva... salvo en las pocas que participé, pero solo como coordinador de sabotajes, nada más.

\- Elesis: Vaya, vaya, vaya... menuda joyita resultaste.

\- Dave: Bueno, con toda la plata y la ayuda de un pariente hasta pude costearme lo que me faltaba de estudios. Ahora se diría que soy un profesional... pero aún me faltaba terminar la tesis.

\- Elesis: Al menos tú estabas mejorando.

\- Dave: Yo ya casi cumplo 17 años, ¿tú qué edad tienes?

\- Elesis: ... No se le pregunta la edad a una mujer.

\- Dave: Oh, por favor, es broma ¿cierto?

\- Elesis: Jejeje... claro... ok, está bien. Tengo 15.

\- Dave: ¿Ves? Se diría que aún no has dejado de ser del todo una niña. No tienes por qué alarmarte tanto, Eli.

\- Elesis: Bueno, te creeré.

\- Dave: No, en serio, Eli. Tienes más de lo que tú y otros creen... o más de lo que se ve a simple vista. (Elesis se queda en silencio) De hecho... tú... no eres ni tan fea o amargosa, no conmigo al menos ¿lo has notado?

\- Elesis: Ahm, pues...

\- Dave: No eres una mala persona, sólo tienes tus problemas así como todos tenemos alguno, nada más. De hecho... creo que eres hermosa, Elesis.

\- Elesis: (Se queda perpleja un instante ante aquellas palabras) ¿Qu-qué dijiste?

\- Dave: ¿Qué? solo dije que eras hermosa. No eres la más lista del mundo, ni tu físico el más... "generoso"; pero tienes una personalidad única, determinación, casi no le tienes miedo a nada más que... bueno, a ti misma, supongo; pero eso tiene remedio. Eres valiente, responsable dentro de tus límites, y para tu edad muestras algo de madurez... y tienes esos ojos... esos ojos... (Elesis se siente nerviosa) sin la menor intención de incomodarte, Eli, tienes los ojos más locos y hermosos que he visto. Al menos son los primeros que he visto de un tono rojo como ese.

\- Elesis: Tú...

\- Dave: No, en serio, están de la puta madre.

\- Elesis: (Sonrojada) jaja... pues... gracias, supongo.

\- Dave: No fue un cumplido, Elesis, realmente es lo que veo. No te sientas menos por lo que te digan los demás, eso me salió caro cuando era niño. Todos me agarraban de víctima en la escuela, yo no hacía nada, lo consideraba un desperdicio de recursos... finalmente con el tiempo entendí que a veces es necesario poner algunas cosas en su sitio, el resto se arregla por sí solo.

Se hace un corto periodo de silencio, ambos bajan la mirada y observan el paisaje: parte de Serdín y las praderas que le siguen; al fondo de todo, la gran muralla que protegía al reino y sus comunidades de los peligros del exterior, las montañas y el cielo algo estrellado de lo que debían ser las diez y media de la noche.

\- Elesis: Oye... Dave...

\- Dave: (Volteando hacia ella) ¿Sí?

\- Elesis: (también voltea, vuelven a mirarse) ¿Puedo... preguntarte algo?

\- Dave: Claro, lo que quieras.

\- Elesis: Tú crees que yo... yo no... no sea "femenina"?

\- Dave: (Sonríe un poco) Pues... yo diría que eres un tipo muy especial de mujer, Eli, y así estás muy bien. Nunca cambies en eso ¿eh?

\- Elesis: Ehm, está bien.

\- Dave: (Bosteza) Bueno, me voy a descansar.

\- Elesis: Sí, ya se hace algo tarde.

Se quedan quietos un instante, dudando sobre qué hacer. Dave finalmente se acerca a Elesis, la toma de un brazo, acerca su rostro al suyo y le da un suave, tímido, beso en la mejilla; podría decirse que a modo de saludo. Ese instante se hizo eterno para ambos. Mientras tanto, Arme observaba todo desde la esquina de la puerta.

\- Lire: Oye, déjame ver qué pasa.

\- Arme: Tshhhh! No hagas ruido. Esto funcionó muy bien.

\- Lire: ¿De qué hablas?

\- Arme: Hice que Elesis saliera deprimida del cuarto solo para que platicara con Dave. El pobre no podía dormir porque, digamos... intervine un poco en eso. Tengo la impresión de que tal vez él podría quitarle su complejo de cabeza hueca y volverla alguien más o menos razonable.

\- Lire: (Honesta fascinación) No... ¿Tú crees?

\- Arme: Estoy casi segura... además de que hay cierta química entre esos dos; pero si esa pelirroja no sabe aprovechar su oportunidad, creo que iré yo y me lo ganaré para mí misma.

\- Lire: Oh no, no. De ninguna manera, yo sigo en la fila.

\- Arme: ¿Así que somos tres?... Pobre Dave, jeje. Oh, ahí viene la amargada, ¡corre!

\- Lire: ¡Uysh!

Las dos se abalanzan sobre la cama e improvisan tanto como pueden una situación de completo desinterés por lo que hace instantes acababa de suceder. Elesis llegó con un semblante distinto, era una de esas pocas veces en las que se la hallaba reflexiva, además de que se la notaba algo sonrojada.

\- Arme: ¿Y bien? ¿Ya se te bajó el orgullo?

\- Elesis: Sí, supongo, ahora solo necesito descansar.

\- Lire: Bien, hora de descansar chicas.

Finalmente, las chicas apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir.


	14. Cap 12: Revelaciones

La primera noche ha pasado, y los presagios no tardan en llegar. ¿Será la presencia de Dave mera coincidencia, o es que aquél dicho de "Los accidentes no existen" se impone más allá de un solo universo?

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Revelaciones**

En una habitación oscura, donde no hay nada a la vista, salvo unos haces de luz que ingresan por lo que pareciera ser un falso techo con segmentos abiertos; un par de voces interrumpe abruptamente el frío silencio.

\- Loid: Asi que, finalmente ha aparecido. El instrumento que me servirá más adelante para dar el último golpe ya está aquí. Puedo sentirlo.

\- Voz Misteriosa: ¿Q-qué, maestro?

\- Loid: La llave, su portador ya apareció... pero su tiempo aún no ha llegado.

\- Voz Misteriosa: Eso quiere decir que estamos atrasados, ¿verdad?

\- Loid: Eh... sí, mucho. En fin, ¿novedades?

\- Voz Misteriosa: Bueno, el grupo ese ya salió y si no me equivoco les están asignando misiones internas. Ya sabe, defender Serdín de los asedios de los orcos y eso.

\- Loid: Ok, en ese caso aún tenemos una oportunidad. ¿Cómo va nuestro cebo?

\- Voz Misteriosa: ¿Quién? ¿La bruja rebelde? Ja, pues aún cree que va por su cuenta.

\- Loid: Excelente, ella no debe saber nada hasta que sea nuestro turno de actuar.

\- Voz Misteriosa: Perdone mi ignorancia, maestro, pero a decir verdad aún no entiendo bien que tiene que ver ella en todo esto...

\- Loid: ¿Qué parte de cebo no entendiste?

\- Voz Misteriosa: No, eso sí, de acuerdo... pero ¿cuál es el plan?

\- Loid: Descuida, ya te enterarás en cuanto debas. Ahora lo importante es que vayas y te asegures de que todo siga en orden. Nada, nada en absoluto debe salirse de lo planeado ¿entendido?

\- Voz Misteriosa: Por supuesto. Puede confiar en mí.

\- Loid: Bien. Puedes retirarte.

\- Voz Misteriosa: Con su permiso, maestro (se oyen unos pasos alejarse y luego un golpe) Ough! Rayos, realmente me cuesta trabajo moverme aquí cuando no veo casi nada.

* * *

_\- Tss... oye... oye... ooye... oye... óyeme... hay alguien... hey... oye... ¡OYE!_

\- Dave: Tamaaaaare, ¿¡qué c'cha quieres oe vi-...!? (abre los ojos) eh...

Se hallaba flotando en lo que parecía ser un vórtice azul celeste, con nebulosas, aros de energía alrededor y demás cosas difícilmente descriptibles. Dave se nota confundido, pero rápidamente resuelve que es un sueño, así que intenta desconectarse...

_\- Hey, ¡espera! Lo que te tengo que decir es importante._

\- Dave: Bla, bla, bla... vamos. Estoy soñando, eso se nota. Lo que no entiendo que clase de sueño raro es este.

_\- Más que dormido, estás en trance. Te traje hasta aquí para entregarte un mensaje muy importante._

\- Dave: Eso ya me lo dijiste. A propósito, ¿qué eres? ¿Una especie de divinidad, mi conciencia o algo por el estilo? No creo que seas mi conciencia. No he sabido de ella en años.

_\- Ehm... digamos que lo primero, aunque solo soy un heraldo de los dioses Xenianos. Llámame Rudolf._

\- Dave: De aucerdo, Rudolf [¿y la nariz roja?, jejeje].

\- Rudolf: _Escucha con atención. Sé que no perteneces a este universo, pero... tu repentina estadía aquí nos ha permitido advertir algo. Nos hemos dado cuenta de un serio peligro no solo para los dioses, sino para los mismos mortales y todo cuanto existe en la creación._

\- Dave: Anda, ¿qué es? ¿Una nueva epidemia?... (se pone nervioso) no jodas, estoy vacunado. No tengo parásitos ni nada por el estilo, eh.

\- Rudolf: _... No, tú no, ella._

\- Dave: Ah... ¿qué?

\- Rudolf: _Oye, escucha. Necesito que prestes mucha atención, ¿sí? Es importante. _(La voz envolvente toma énfasis)_ Debes proteger la llave._

\- Dave: (Sarcasmo) ¡Oh genial! ¿Y será que se puede saber de qué o qué estamos hablando exactamente y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Rudolf: _Pues, es algo complicado de explicar... larga historia._

\- Dave: A ver, si me lo pudieras contar desde el comienzo, te lo agradecería. Sólo detalles, que los puedo hilar solo.

\- Rudolf: _De acuerdo: 2 Dioses, varios hijos, un rebelde que se quiso apoderar de todo y fue desterrado en dos contenedores, en uno su esencia y en otro sus poderes... ah, y un sello. Siempre hay un sello. ¿Con eso te basta?_

\- Dave: Ah ya... (se pone a pensar, se nota muy concentrado)... entonces... Eran dos dioses que tenían hijos, el menor de ellos resultó ser un pendejo que tuvo sus rollos con una mortal y trató de usurpar el trono, llegando a herir a sus hermanos con tal de lograr sus propósitos. Finalmente entre todos los redujeron y fue condenado a vagar eternamente privado de sus poderes, los cuales deben estar en el otro contenedor que me dices. ¿Es eso?

\- Rudolf: _Pues... sí, más o menos... pero era el penúltimo. ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió todo eso?_

\- Dave: He oído cosas así antes. Además, último, penúltimo... antepenúltimo, ¿qué diferencia hay? Con ser un hermano menor seguramente ya es mierda.

\- Rudolf: _Ehm..._

\- Dave: Entonces, la dichosa llave debe ser lo que lo mantiene encerrado y él de seguramente está tratando de mover influencias para encontrarla.

\- Rudolf: _En efecto. Él planea vengarse, quiere no solo recuperar la llave, sino que planea usarnos a todos para lograrlo._

\- Dave: ¿No que había perdido sus poderes?

\- Rudolf: _Al parecer encontró algún modo de nutrirse de energía ajena, no como para desatar catástrofes, pero al parecer sí para tomar estrategias más sutiles._

\- Dave: A todo esto, ¿de quién hablamos en realidad?

\- Rudolf: _No sé ni puedo decirte mucho. Se hace llamar Loid, el dios de la discordia y el caos o algo. No era así cuando joven y no tengo ni la menor idea de cuando o porqué se volvió en lo que es. Él juró vengarse algún día, pero pocos le dimos mayor importancia tras su destierro._

\- Dave: ¿Qué te puedo decir?... si tú no, yo menos.

\- Rudolf: _Sabemos que él está en alguna parte que supuestamente no debería ser su ubicación porque él había sido confinado fuera de los territorios habitados de Aernas._

\- Dave: Eso quiere decir que en verdad debe estar usando a alguien. En el peor de los casos, estamos frente a una seria amenaza de atentado minuciosamente planificado con objetivos absolutistas, con sabor a venganza.

\- Rudolf: (Pausa breve) _Es tu deber cuidar la llave..._

\- Dave: Ah, sí, eso. ¿Qué o quién es esa llave?

\- Rudolf: _La llave es..._ (el vórtice se oscurece por un momento, se oye un ruido... una... ¿melodía?).

\- Dave: ¡Ups! El despertador. Lo encendí para no quedarme dormido, es que anoche me quedé platicando hasta tarde con alguien... (ríe un poco) eso no te importa.

\- Rudolf: _Veo entonces que ya la has encontrado. Por favor, no te alejes de la llave._

\- Dave: ¿Qué? ¿mi pad?

\- Rudolf: _Ehm... no... ¿qué es un pad?_

\- Dave: Olvídalo. ¿Qué? ¿El balcón?

\- Rudolf: _No._

\- Dave: ¿La curiosa forma en que estaban distribuidos los astros visibles en el cielo a esa hora? Vamos, dime, viejo. No soy adivino.

\- Rudolf: (El vórtice se torna un tifón, luego un tornado. Todo se oscurece alrededor, volviéndose denso e inestable)_ Es que... se trata...-er de... rojos..._

\- Dave: Oye, ¿estás bien?

\- Rudolf: _Recuerda... la llave... ¡... protegerla!_

\- Dave: ¿Pero qué voy a proteger si ni siquiera sé qué es?

\- Rudolf: _¡Protégela!... ¡Ojos rojos!... ¡O la cuenta regresiva será...!_

\- Dave: Eh... ¿Rudolf? Rudolf, ¿me oyes?

****POOF!****

\- Dave: ¿Hugh? (Se soba los ojos)... Hum, supongo que fue solo un mal sueño (apaga el modo de alarma de su pad).

Era de mañana. Dave estaba en la habitación del castillo, aparentemente acababa de despertar de un muy raro sueño que no terminaba de comprender. Se levantó, cambió y salió al balcón. Lo primero que se encontró fue la profunda mirada de la espadachina, quien al parecer había vuelto ahí. De inmediato dos palabras, recuperadas del trance, asaltaron su mente:

_¡Ojos rojos!..._

**"¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que lo que soñé hace un rato haya sido, en efecto, una visión? Más aún, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que todos aquí estemos metidos en este lío? Dios... no quiero pensarlo."**


	15. Cap 13: Serdín bajo asedio - 1º Parte

Bien, llegó la hora de un nuevo capítulo y de que nuestras heroínas defiendan Serdín. Sólo son un montón de orcos ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Serdín bajo asedio - 1º Parte**

\- Knight Master: Muy bien, ahora escuchen con cuidado. Su próxima misión requerirá mucho esfuerzo, y que demuestren que de veras la inversión en un equipo élite vale la pena.

Tras el descanso, el nuevo equipo se hallaba en el salón principal, recibiendo instrucciones acerca de su primer trabajo.

\- Arme: Disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿por qué el énfasis en el asunto económico?

Las tres jovencitas estaban de pie frente al gran despacho de la maestra, ella se mostraba seria, hasta se diría algo preocupada, sosteniendo un pergamino enviado conteniendo un informe al parecer poco alentador sobre las hordas tratando de invadir Serdín.

\- Knight Master: Le aposté el almuerzo a un teniente a que lograrían completar la misión que estoy por asignarles, además de que él cree que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Elesis: Descuide, se le va a cerrar la bocota luego de ver la paliza que vamos a armar allá.

\- Knight Master: Bien. Como ya deben saber, este reino recientemente ha venido siendo atacado por ordas de orcos y goblins que buscan saquear los poblados más externos, lo cual en realidad es bastante normal; pero tras el incidente con Kaze'Aze, las cosas se han puesto más difíciles de manejar, así que necesitamos su apoyo allá afuera.

\- Arme: ¿Como de cuántas bestias estamos hablando?

\- Knight Master: Hace una semana, les habría dicho cientos, pero después de leer el último informe, creo que ya son miles.

\- Lire: ¿M-mi...miles?

\- Elesis: Descuida, Lire, podemos con todos ellos. Digo, al menos ellos no se traen un mono gigante.

\- Lire: Hmm... sí, tienes razón.

\- Knight Master: Tal parece que están de acuerdo en encargarse ustedes.

\- Elesis: Así como que las centenares de tropas que usualmente cubren son unos ineptos. Yo le entro.

\- Arme: Me anoto.

\- Lire: (Nuevamente emocionada) Síiiii...

\- Arme: ¡Alto! ¿Y qué hacemos con Dave? (todos se voltean a verlo, él había estado detrás de ellas todo el tiempo, escuchando en silencio)

\- Dave: ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

\- Elesis: Es cierto... él también debería hacer algo. ¿Sabes empuñar una espada?

\- Dave: Solo he mirado, nunca antes lo había intentado... ni siquiera me he interesado en practicar esgrima.

\- Elesis: [Vayan a saber los dioses qué será eso...]

\- Lire: Eh... ¿eres bueno con las flechas?

\- Dave: Bueno... creo que no. Los únicos proyectiles que me manejo bien son las balas y las descargas de plasma, pero al menos sí tengo buena puntería.

\- Arme: Ehm... ¿sabes de magia? (de pronto se da cuenta de lo estúpida que sonó su pregunta, y su expresión se pone escéptica)... no, ¿verdad?

\- Dave: NPI.

\- Arme: ¿Y eso qué es o significa?

\- Dave: Este... no puedo decirlo en frente de una autoridad, más tarde te cuento; pero dejémoslo en que no.

\- Knight Master: ...

\- Elesis: Entonces supongo que no podrá venir con nosotras... ¿o sí?

\- Knight Master: (Sonríe un tanto maliciosamente) NPI.

\- Arme: (Confundida) ¿Qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?

\- Dave: [Ay conchesu... ¡sí se lo sabía!] Bueno, supongo que puedo apoyar desde la muralla, no importa de carguero, pero algo haré.

\- Lire: Aww, qué lindo.

\- Arme: Apreciamos mucho tus buenas intenciones, Dave; pero...

\- Knight Master / Elesis: Nah, que venga... ¿¡ah!?

\- Elesis: Ok, eso fue extraño.

\- Knight Master: Pues yo tampoco pienso que sea mala idea. El muchacho no conoce el reino, así que estando solo probablemente se perdería.

\- Dave: [(Sarcástico) Sí, claro, qué pena por el cholo]

\- Arme: Bien, vamos todos.

\- Knight Master: Un carruaje les está esperando afuera.

\- Elesis: Wow, ¿y ese detalle?

\- Knight Master: La vez pasada no lo hice porque estaban en prueba. Ahora pueden disponen de... ciertos derechos.

\- Dave: Super...

* * *

Era el mediodía, el sol lo abrasaba todo sin clemencia... y yo solo seguía pensando en el raro sueño de esta mañana: ¿Llave? ¿Ojos rojos? Y esto me llevaba a... ¿Eli? ¿Qué tendría ella que ver en algo así?... a menos que ella fuese tan piña como yo lo fui antes, claro. Estábamos en una de las grandes paredes que protegía Serdín del inhóspito exterior, en el horizonte se vislumbraban varias columnas de humo, que por lo que decían eran campamentos de orcos. No estaba del todo seguro acerca de qué podría tratar de hacer para colaborar en la defensa. De súbito, se escuchó un cuerno del otro lado, y varias ordas de criaturas verdes, grandes, musculosas y con ojos de borracho comenzaron a aproximarse a toda velocidad, arrasando con todo lo que se interpusiera en medio.

\- Elesis: Bien, nuestro turno. Lire: derriba los del fondo! Arme: aplástalos con tus hechizos! Dave:... ehm... ¡improvisa! Yo me encargaré de que nadie sobreviva (tronas sus nudillos).

\- Arme: (Levanta la mano) ¡Pregunta!: ¿quién te puso a cargo?

\- Elesis: ¿Hay alguna brillante observación que quieras hacer ahora, niñita?

\- Lire: Chicas, ahora no, por favor.

\- Arme: ... Olvídalo.

Las tres heroínas saltan a la acción... yo mientras sigo pensando en ese tal Rudolf y su mensaje (o intento de mensaje). A mi alrededor se desata el caos, evidentemente quienes estaban allí ya conocían lo destructivos que eran los orcos, pues todos estaban prácticamente en pánico. Eran una espadachina, una arquera y una maga, todas de más o menos 15 años de edad, contra miles de criaturas de 2 metros y 80 kilogramos o 75 centímetros y 15 kilos.

**  
\- Lire: ¡Veamos cómo les cae mi lluvia de flechas! (los orcos aullan de dolor, pero rápidamente se recuperan y siguen adelante) Hum... creí que funcionaría.

\- Arme: ¡A darleee!... ¡Relámpago!

Un ataque efectivo contra los orcos acorazados, pero los goblins logran esquivar el ataque y se abalanzan sobre la maga violeta.

\- Arme: Oh, oh...

\- Elesis: ¡Tráguense esto! (usa espada de fuego... los goblins terminan en el suelo seriamente quemados) Jeje (voltea) ¿qué pasa, maguita? No pensé que te faltasen reflejos, al menos para huir.

\- Arme: Sí, lo que digas...

\- Lire: (Asustada) Ehm... ¿chicas?

\- Arme: ¡Gravedad inversa!

Una cuadriga de orcos que venía a toda velocidad sobre ellas salió volando de la nada y quedó suspendida en el aire sobre sus cabezas. Ellos estaban evidentemente confundidos.

\- Orcos: ¿Qué es esto?... ¡me mareo!... ¡mami!

\- Arme: Ajajaja... y por eso este hechizo es de mis favoritos. Señorita Lire, ¿sería tan amable de hacer otra lluvia de flechas, por favor?

\- Lire: Oye sí, pero por supuesto.

\- Orcos: ¡No! ¡No por favor!... ¡No, nooooo!

\- Lire: Oh sí (lanza otra lluvia)...

\- Orcos: ¡Ouch!... ¡Dah!... ¡ohobohoh!... mis hijoooos... ¡Waaa!

\- Elesis: Jejeje, bien hecho. hora de acabar con su sufrimiento (con tres tajos decapita a todos los orcos). Listo, 17 menos, quedan otros miles.

\- Arme: Ewww... oye, que grotesca eres.

\- Elesis: Esto es la guerra niña, no otro de tus cuentitos de hadas.

\- Arme: ¡Oye, yo no leo esas boberías!

\- Lire: ¡Tiro metálico!

\- Goblin: Aeaeaeaeaeaeaeahhhh... (cae desangrado)

\- Lire: ¿Van a seguir en ese plan o...? (Arme usa relámpago otra vez, mientras Elesis aprovecha y los hiere mortalmente de un corte)... ok.

* * *

\- ¡Hey muchachos! ¡Ya llegó!

\- ¿Qué cosa, Aldair?

\- Aldair: El arma, Darwin. Nos será de ayuda mientras esas niñas nos dan algo de tiempo.

\- Darwin: ¿Y qué diablos es?

\- Aldair: Oh prepárate... es algo nuevo, viejo, podría cambiar las guerras por aquí para siempre.

\- Darwin: Yaaa, a poco es tan genial.

\- Aldair: No lo es tanto, pero sí es muy raro de verse por aquí: ¡una ametralladora automática!

\- Darwin: Buen nombre ¿y qué es lo que hace?

\- Aldair: Dispara proyectiles a como 100 por minuto, es letal y es a manivela. No requiere de mucho esfuerzo usarla ni cargarla, y es...

\- Dave: [más obsoleta que Windows 95 con todo y el kernel]

\- Aldair: ... tecnología de esos enanos sabelotodo.

\- Darwin: (Muy ansioso) ¡Asombroso! ¡Sácalo!, ya quiero reventar orcos con esa cosa.

El soldado abre la caja, varios otros se acercan a ver. El arma estaba en perfecto estado... excepto por un detalle...

\- Darwin: Genial, desarmada.

\- Aldair: ¡Oh vamos! no debe ser tan difícil. Aplastar orcos lo vale.

* * *

\- Elesis: ¡Te tengo!

\- Orco: ¡Ah!

\- Elesis: ¡Muere! (le clava su espada desde el hombro hasta salir por su prominente barriga)... escoria verde (la retira y persigue a otro).

\- Lire: ¡Cuidado atrás! (lanza una flecha)

\- Orco: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mi ojo!

\- Arme: ¡Toma! (varazo a la sien, el orco cae al suelo). Vaya, estuvo cerca, gracias Lire.

\- Lire: Cuando quieras.

Habían pasado dos horas, el paisaje comenzaba a llenarse de cadáveres de varios tamaños, todos verdes. Los orcos comenzaban a desistir de su idea de invasión cuando apareció el líder.

\- Capitán Orco: ¡Por mis cojones! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

\- Goblin: (Temblando de miedo) S-señor, son demasiados... ¡aaayyy! (el jefe lo toma de la cabeza con una de sus manos, su palmo alcanza como para rodearla toda y triturársela).

\- Capitán Orco: ¿¡Me dices que tres mocosas humanas son demasiado para 3 legiones!?

\- Goblin: Ehm... bueno, señor, esas tres mocosas ya acabaron con una...

\- Capitán Orco: ¿¡Con una legión dices!? ¡ARRRRRG!

\- Goblin: (Al borde del llanto) Por favor, por favor no me lastime... ¡buuuuhuuuu!

\- Capitán Orco: De acuerdo (lo tira al suelo), supongo que tendré que encargarme yo. (Se ubica en un lugar más visible desde el campo de batalla) ¡Hermanos! ¡No desistan en el ataque! ¡Yo los apoyo!

\- Orcos: ¡Es el capitán!... ¡Síiiiiiiiii!... ¡ARRRRG!... ¡Aplastémoslos a todos!

\- Arme: Oh genial, más problemas.

\- Elesis: Al menos no es un mono cachudo.

\- Capitán Orco: Así que ustedes son responsables de la demora, ¿eh? Recuerden lo que les rodea niñas... (sonrisa retorcida) no lo volverán a ver.


	16. Cap 14: Serdín bajo asedio - 2º Parte

Luego de mucha inactividad, es tiempo de continuar resubiendo los capítulos. Por lo menos ya tengo uno más hecho y será subido en su momento.

Como nota adicional, me parece necesario mencionar que esta parte y la tercera traen contenido un poco grotesco, principalmente por la violencia descrita y sangre de orco bañando el campo de batalla. Espero no herir la suceptibilidad de nadie, aunque dudo que realmente eso suceda.

Sin más que decir, continuamos.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Serdín bajo asedio - 2º Parte**

\- Aldair: Ok, me retracto. ¡Al cuerno con esos enanos!

\- Darwin: Oye, tú eres el baboso que no se fija ni en lo que trae.

De vuelta en la muralla, los dos soldados que habían intentado componer una ametralladora pesada proveniente de los enanos comenzaban a quedarse sin paciencia, tras haberlo intentado varias veces en vano.

\- Aldair: Ah, vamplinas. No creo que vayamos a poder armar esto antes de que esos orcos se encarguen de las niñas.

\- Darwin: ¿No se supone que debería ser al revés?

\- Aldair: ¿A poco crees? Solo son tres novatas contra toda una horda de esas cosas verdes. Mas bien diría que se están tardando demasiado.

En medio del ajetreo, un pergamino enrollado en doble salió rodando hasta los pies de Dave. Sin hacer una sola mueca, él lo recogió, lo abrió, y le dio una mirada al contenido. Eran los planos acerca del arma y en qué posiciones se debían ensamblar las piezas. En cierto modo, Dave ya estaba familiarizado con documentos similares, pues no era otra cosa más que un gráfico con todas las piezas entrelazándose con líneas hacia sus respectivas posiciones; en total eran unos 4 gráficos, desde distintos ángulos y para piezas diferentes.

\- Aldair: Oye, ¿qué haces? ¿Mirando los dibujitos?

\- Darwin: (Alegre) Amigo, los manuales son para niñas... y para resentidos con problemas emocionales.

Varios alrededor se ríen un poco, mientras la maestra solo observa atentamente.

\- Dave: (Escéptico) ¿Van a seguir tonteando o de verdad confían tanto en ellas?

\- Aldair: ¿Perdón?

\- Dave: Llevan casi media hora y no han logrado unir una sola cosa bien.

\- Aldair: ¿Y quién te crees que eres? Si tan listo te crees, ármalo. Esta cosa está peor que en elfo.

Dave prefiere no responder. Solo toma una de las partes torpemente armadas por los dos soldados, lo observa y lo desarma todo en un instante.

\- Aldair: Oye, oye... ¡oye! ¿Qué haces?

\- Dave: Si tuvieras alguna idea, alguna idea, acerca de armas de disparo, te darías cuenta de que las piezas de la base nada tienen que ver con las del disipador.

\- Darwin: ¿A poco si sabes armar uno de esos? Eso te pasa por creído, Aldair.

Varios alrededor ya no son capaces de contener la risa, mas Dave no hace ni una mueca, solo se limita a tomar piezas y a unir todo en su sitio. tras solo 30 segundos, ya tenía lista la base para montar el arma. A continuación, separa los cargadores del resto de piezas y comienza con el arma en sí: gatillo, disparador, soporte, disipador de calor... las risas abren paso a miradas casi atónitas frente a la rapidez y aparente simplicidad con la que el terrícola ensamblaba el arma como si aquella tarea fuese rutinaria para él.

\- Darwin: Vaya... creo que a este lo criaron los enanos.

\- Aldair: Cualquiera con un manual.

\- Dave: (Se detiene un segundo) ¿No que no eran para hombres? (Se oyen carcajadas de nuevo).

\- Aldair: ¡Ha! Mira quién lo dice.

\- Dave: Pos yo no necesito prescindir de una guía de referencia rápida para ser macho... además el manual está por allá (señala otro rollo, visiblemente más grueso, luego vuelve a su repentino trabajo).

* * *

Nuestras heroínas continúan lidiando con mas orcos y goblins. Las criaturas verdes y grotescas aparecen de todas partes. La espadachina le asesta un corte letal a un goblin, matándolo en el acto. Hay sangre salpicada por doquier.

\- Elesis: ¡Otro! Con este son como 612. ¿Cuántos vas tú, Lire?

\- Lire: Hum... (se le avienta un orco... una flecha directa al cráneo lo hace caer muerto) creo que 629.

\- Elesis: Ajá... [Heh, flechas].

\- Arme: Oigan chicas... ¿qué es eso?

Una estela oscura, con un ligero tono violeta se acerca rápidamente, haciendo volar todo a su paso.

\- Elesis: (Deja desangrar a un orco y observa) No sé... pero viene hacia acá a toda velocidad.

\- Lire: Oigan, no es un algo... ¡Es alguien!

\- Ernark: ¡YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Tras correr a más de 60 kilómetros por hora cargando su espada de maná, el sujeto libera un barrido que arrasa con varias decenas de criaturas de un solo golpe, dejando una tremenda explosión que lo cubre por un instante. De un brinco sale de entre el humo, este al disiparse deja ver un tremendo rastro de destrucción y una lluvia de cadáveres. Era un joven de contextura un poco robusta, tenía una espada un tanto similar en forma a la que llevaba Elesis, tenía el pelo muy oscuro y los ojos cafés bien negros con un enigmático destello violeta.

\- Elesis: [Vaya, este sí tiene estilo, pero se ve algo... mayor.]

\- Arme: [Genial, como si con la pelirroja esto no fuese lo suficientemente grotesco.]

\- Lire: (Casi en shock) [E-esas eran... ¿tripas?]

\- Ernark: Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿desde cuándo les dejan a los novatos toda la diversión? (Todas lo miran evidentemente confundidas, la semblante del joven se asevera un poco). Ya en serio, ¿de verdad son solo ustedes contra tanta porquería? Entiendo que solo sean un montón de gordos con panza de sapo y ojos de borracho, con un montón de enanitos verdes tira-piedras; pero sigo creyendo que mejor hubiera sido mandar... no sé... ¿4 o 5 de ustedes?

\- Elesis: Ehm... ejm!... sí, bueno... nos dejaron a cargo de defender Serdín de las hordas y nos ha ido bien, ¿y qué?

\- Arme: (Muy formal) Perdone el atrevimiento, pero ¿se podría saber quién es usted?

\- Ernark: Oh por todos los cielos, qué descortesía. Siempre se me anda olvidando presentarme. Aunque, bueno, por lo general me reconocen... supongo que ustedes apenas son unas chiquillas, ¿verdad? A ver, cocoliso (Elesis intenta contener la risa, sin éxito), "sho" soy el mítico gladiador Ernark Sieghart, el primero y el único ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo?

\- Arme: Espera... ¿qué? ¿Eres en verdad el primer Sieghart? ¡Pero si esa familia de espadachines tiene como 500 años!

\- Ernark: (Presume) En realidad son 614. Esa es mi edad. No cuento secretos de belleza, muchas gracias.

\- Lire: [Jijiji... es simpático]

\- Elesis: (Su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa) [¿En verdad puede ser...?]

\- Arme: He leído sobre usted, se dice que fue capaz de arrasar con más de 300 bestias con un solo ataque.

\- Ernark: ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a aquella vez del pantano hace 200 años? Nash... ese es récord viejo. Mi marca actual es de 461. La alcancé el mes pasado.

\- Arme: Ajá... [Otro deschavetado por la edad sobrenatural, perfecto.]

\- Ernark: Hey, tú, pelirrojita. Te me haces familiar. Dime, ¿te conozco?

\- Elesis: (Nerviosa) ¿Quién? ¿yo?... no, no lo creo [Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!...].

\- Ernark: Ah, ya. Me recordabas a uno de mis descendientes. Creo que el pobre anda perdido, jeje, pero ya saldrá, es cuestión de tiempo. Digo, nadie se pierde para siempre ¿verdad?. Yo estuve perdido 400 años y aquí estoy, desde hace 70.

\- Capitán orco: Ehm... disculpa... me preguntaba si ya terminaste de fanfarronear, es que estaba por darles una paliza a estas mocosas por ocasionar tantos desastres.

\- Ernark: ¡Wowowow! Pero miren quién está aquí, mi viejo archirrival Boggernaut.

\- Capitán orco: Ehm... no. Quien se hacía llamar así fue aniquilado hace 3 meses.

\- Ernark: ¿Qué? Bah, entonces no eres mi orco. Chicas, es todo suyo.

\- Arme: Pe-... Oiga, en serio pensé que iba a ayudar.

\- Ernark: No gracias, estoy en asuntos mucho más grandes y complicados. Además, si pudieron con tres mil bichos verdes, pueden con el grandote. Bastante impresionante, debo decir.

\- Capitán orco: Jaja... que gracioso. Te aplastaría ahora mismo, pero quiero guardar toda mi atención para torturar a estas niñas.

\- Ernark: (Burlón) ¿No será porque ustedes me conocen como "El Gran Destructor" y sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí?... (se dirige a las heroínas) Como sea, chicas, si ven a un grupo de mercenarios que se hace llamar... "Gran Chés" o algo así, le avisan de que los buscan con carácter de urgencia por Xenia. Las cosas se han complicado mucho por allá, pero no puedo dar más detalles así que no pregunten al respecto.

\- Elesis: [¡Alguien por favor haga que se detenga!]

\- Arme: Es curioso, porq...

\- Ernark: En fin, ¡nos vemos! (Parte a toda velocidad dejando a la maga con las palabras en la boca)

\- Arme: ¡No! ¡ESPERE!

\- Elesis: (En voz baja) Y no vuelvas...

\- Lire: ¡Nosotros somos el Grand Chaaaaaaase!... (la estela se pierde de vista) Aww, creo que no me escuchó.

\- Arme: Sí, se fue muy rápido.

\- Elesis: Ya me empezaba a caer pesado ese sujeto. Que bueno que se fue [y mejor aún, qué alivio que no me reconociera].

\- Arme: Pues para ser el guerrero más legendario que existe y el cimiento de una de las familias de caballeros más respetada de Kanavan, es algo fastidioso.

\- Elesis: (Voltea) ¿Y cómo es? una chiquita o se te abre, gordo.

\- Capitán orco: ¿¡Qué!? Oye, yo no empecé los insultos. Y nadie las llamó a meter las narices donde no les importa. Kase'aze es su asunto, el nuestro es esta podrida muralla... ¡Las voy a hacer añicos a las tres!

\- Elesis: (Desenvaina su espada, la sed de sangre se percibe en sus ojos) Pues, buena suerte, malote :D .

\- Lire: (Asustada) ¿Po-por qué algo me dice que van a volar cesos otra vez?

\- Arme: Porque hay más... ¡detrás de ti Elesis!

De pronto las tres heroínas se ven rodeadas de otra horda de orcos más grande que las anteriores, esta vez todos van acorazados y prestos a obedecer las órdenes de su líder.

\- Capitán orco: Ahora sí, ¿quién las va a defender, niñas? (Trona sus nudillos)

* * *

\- Dave: (Se limpia la frente) Ok, creo que es la última. Veamos si funciona.

En verdad la dichosa arma resultó ser una ametralladora pesada, y se veía prometedora para todos los soldados alrededor. Dave colocó la primera carga de municiones, hizo correr el cordón hasta que se cargara la primera bala e invitó al primer voluntario.

\- Dave: Bien, ¿quién quiere probar el juguete?

\- Aldair: Vaya, parece que nuestro amigo no tiene las agallas para usar un arma tan genial como esta, ¿o no? (cacarea).

\- Dave: Ok, yo solo estaba siendo buena gente. Es tu arma de todos modos, ¿la quieres probar o me vas a dejar la diversión a mí?

\- Aldair: (Aparta a Dave) ¡Quítate! Ya pasa el hombre.

\- Dave: [Ya no recuerdo qué fue lo que le pasó al último que se pasó de pendejo conmigo...]

El joven soldado toma torpemente el arma y la arrastra hacia el borde de la muralla, trata de apuntar y le da giro a la manivela, dándole vida al artefacto.

\- Aldair: ¡Wohoho! ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona!

\- Darwin: ¡Cuidado! ¡Vas a volarnos a nosotros, bestia!

\- Aldair: (Se da cuenta de que ha perdido totalmente el control del arma) ¡Oh, rayos!

Todos pifean a Aldair, quien avergonzado cede el paso al siguiente. Su amigo Darwin toma el turno.

\- Darwin: Ok, aquí voy... (disparos) ¡woooy! Qué duro, y encima no deja apuntar, se sacude mucho.

Nadie más quiere intentar después de haber dañado parte del techo del mirador de la torre, a tres pisos de altura.

\- Dave: Dah, qué huevada. Creí haberlo puesto bien...

Se acerca a revisar, ajusta nuevamente las patas de la base, y esta vez prueba él mismo. Con una mano sujeta el arma en la dirección deseada y con la otra moviliza, con algo de dificultad al inicio, la manivela. Esta vez, el tiro de prueba resulta bien.

\- Dave: Ah, mucho mejor.

\- Aldair: Hugh, mi error, lo reconozco. Ahora volveré a...

\- Knight Master: Basta. Ustedes, soldados, bajen y encárguense de los orcos que se aproximan por el otro lado, que necesitamos refuerzos allá. Ya tenemos un artillero aquí.

\- Dave: Eh...

\- Aldair: Oiga... pero, la compré yo.

\- Knight Master: Con dinero de la división que yo administro: mi dinero, mi arma, yo decido qué hacer con ella; sin mencionar que sus patéticos traseros están bajo mi mando. Ahora váyanse.

\- Aldair: Bah...

\- Knight Master: Es una orden, soldado.

Todos se retiran. Aldair lo hace refunfuñando. Dave no dice nada hasta que todos se han retirado. Dave sigue sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder, y no se le ocurre nada que decir. La maestra toma la palabra.

\- Knight Master: Buen trabajo componiendo el arma. Veamos qué tan bueno eres usándola, muchacho.

\- Dave: Bueno, está bien. Ya he usado armas de mediano alcance antes.

Mientras el círculo de orcos de cierra sobre las tres heroínas, otro montón de orcos comienza a acercarse a toda velocidad sobre la repentinamente desprotegida muralla. Dave toma control del arma, apunta al primer blanco y se dispone a iniciar la contraofensiva.


	17. Cap 15: Serdín bajo asedio - 3º Parte

Aviso: El presente capítulo en particular presenta violencia explícita y un tanto sangrienta, así como lenguaje vulgar pero circunstancialmente necesario (bueno, tampoco es tan impactante a decir verdad). Léase a discreción.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Serdín bajo asedio - 3º Parte**

\- Capitán orco: ¡Ahora sí! ¡Pagarán por haber sido tan fastidiosas!... (pega el grito al cielo) ¡A darles con todo lo que tenemos, hermanos míos!

De la horda que ya parecían más de cien se volvieron varios cientos, fácilmente superaban los mil. De la nada, y cubriendo por completo el mar de cadáveres que las tres heroínas habían dejado, salían orcos y goblins furiosos en todas direcciones; y no solo sobre ellas, evidentemente, Serdín era el blanco principal. Tal parecía que el plan había sido distraerlas para hacer que todos los demás se confiaran y las dejaran solas, y ahora, solo las tres muchachas no iban a ser suficiente para contener tamaña invasión.

\- Arme: ¡Oh no! Algo no cuadra aquí. Juraría que no habían tantos.

\- Elesis: Yo tampoco, pero a mayor sea el reto, mejor para mí.

\- Arme: ¡Ay por favor, Elesis! ¡Esto es en serio!

\- Elesis: ¿Dudas de que podamos contenerlos a todos o qué?

\- Arme: De hecho, mientras lo discutimos, hay toda una división dirigiéndose en este preciso momento hacia la muralla (señala con el pulgar hacia la muralla).

\- Elesis: Oh... (su expresión cambia por un instante a una de preocupación) mierda.

\- Lire: Puedo tratar de detenerlos, ustedes encárguense de todos estos.

\- Capitán orco: ¡Oh qué buen plan! Excepto por un pequeño detalle: No las dejaremos salir con vida...

\- Elesis: ¿¡Quieres pleito!?... te lo ganaste... (desenvaina y carga al ataque) ¡IYAAAAAA!

Pese a su gran habilidad, el líder apenas logró contener parte del ataque, siendo arrastrado unos metros por el golpe. Tan pronto logra estabilizarse, rechaza el movimiento de la pelirroja de un manotazo, y empuña su mazo.

\- Capitán orco: ¡Hora de acabar con esta peste! (Se oyen disparos)... ¿Eh?

\- Arme: (Voltea hacia la muralla) ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Elesis: (Reincorporándose) Es Dave... está improvisando.

* * *

\- Dave: ¡Traguen plomo adefesios verdes!

Solo hicieron falta 20 segundos para que la adrenalina y el hecho de saber que estaba solo resguardando todo un sector de la muralla hicieran que se le suba el calor a Dave. Su mente trabajaba muy deprisa, buscando todos los objetivos posibles, priorizando blancos y apuntando sin dejar los disparos; a la vez procuraba no malgastar las balas. Recargaba como loco, algo inexperto, mas no se tardaba ni 5 segundos; tenía todas las cajas de municiones a la mano.

\- Dave: Si esta cosa fuera móvil sería Rambo en este momento.

\- Knight Master: (Muy asustada) ¿Pero qué?... Esto... esto no está bien.

\- Dave: ¡Voy a necesitar refuerzos! Son demasiados, ¡salieron de la nada!

\- Knight Master: ¿¡CÓMO!?

\- Dave: ¡Tal vez todo fue una trampa! Las tres primeras divisiones fueron un cebo para las chicas, ¡sin ellas nos tienen expuestos! ¡Córrale por ayuda, maestra!

\- Knight Master: Sí, eso mismo haré (se retira).

\- Dave: ¡Pero échele pique...! (se terminan las balas) Ah, no... ¿recargar ahora?... ¡'Ta mareee...!

* * *

\- Elesis: ¡Quémate!

El orco bloquea su espada en llamas, la usa para jalarla, y le propina un mazazo.

\- Elesis: ¡Ough!

\- Arme: ¡Elesis!...

\- Lire. ¡Detrás de ti, Arme!

\- Arme: ¡AH!... ¡ya fue suficiente! (Concentra todo el maná que le queda en su báculo, lo extiende al cielo...) ¡METEOOOROOOOOO!

El cielo se torna gris alrededor, se escuchan gigantescos crujidos, como truenos... empieza la lluvia de fuego.

\- Lire: (Atónita) Madre naturaleza...

\- Elesis: ¿Qué? (Escupe sangre) ¿¡Cómo demonios hace eso!?

\- Capitán orco: Ay no...

\- Dave: ¡Maldición, se me terminan las balas!... ¿¡P-pero qué carajo!?

Los meteoros arrasaron toda la llanura, y a los miles de orcos en ella. El paisaje cambió de cruenta masacre a un auténtico holocausto en un santiamén. Incluso el líder resultó herido tras el ataque. Arme, despojada hasta de sus últimas energías, cae de rodillas, respirando fatigada.

\- Lire: ¡Arme! ¡Arriba!... ¡Aún quedan orcos!

\- Arme: (Respirando fatigada) Eso... maldición... solo... denme... un minuto... ok, tal vez dos... hugh...

* * *

\- Dave: Hum... mejor no esperaré a quedarme sin municiones.

\- Knight master: ¡Vamos, rápido!... Per- ¿qué diantres pasó aquí?

\- Dave: Este... todo estaba igual o peor de como cuando se fue, y de pronto la maga hizo un tremendo conjuro que invocó cuerpos rocosos del tamaño de casas enteras caídos del cielo y que destrozaron casi todo el yermo y lo que había en éste.

\- Knight Master: ¿Qué?

\- Dave: Arme invocó meteoros y arrasó con todo. Pero parece que vienen más orcos. Ya se me terminan las balas; resistan ustedes aquí, yo iré a echarles una mano a las chicas.

\- Knight Master: No es seguro, Dave.

\- Dave: Con todo respeto, maestra, ya he vivido expuesto al riesgo lo suficiente como para que me siga importando (Sale corriendo).

\- Knight Master: (Confundida, pero no tiene tiempo para explicarse ahora) Muy bien, señores, muévanse. No quiero que pase una sola de esas criaturas ¿entendido?

\- Soldados: ¡A la orden!

\- Darwin: Vaya, para ser tan joven el chico tiene agallas.

\- Aldair: Ese idiota va a hacer que lo maten.

\- Capitán orco: (Carga al ataque con dirección a la arquera) ¡Voy a comer piernas humanas en la cena!

\- Lire: Pero yo soy elfa...

\- Capitán orco: Da igual, el sabor es el mismo (mazazo hacia Lire, ella apenas logra esquivarlo mientras se encarga de tres orcos)... ¡rayos!

\- Elesis: ¡Toma!

La espadachina aparece por un costado e intenta emboscar al capitán, pero él logra bloquear el ataque. Seguidamente se enfrascan en un duelo espada a mazo. A Elesis le resulta difícil de creer la velocidad y precisión con la que el orco logra manejar su aparentemente primitiva y colosal arma. Dada la desventaja en tamaño y la fatiga, Elesis no pudo vencer, y tras tres duros golpes en el rostro, volvía a darse de cara contra el suelo. Lire entre tanto estaba muy ocupada con más y más orcos saliendo de la nada... la aventura se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla para las tres.

\- Capitán orco: Te dejaré un rato (voltea hacia Arme, esta a duras penas logra mantenerse de pie)... ¡y acabaré con esa mocosa pendenciera que derribó a mis hermanos!

\- Arme: (Sorprendida) ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué hice?

\- Capitán orco: (Se manda corriendo sobre la maga violeta) AAAHHHH!

\- Arme: Oh-oh...

\- Lire: ¡Arme!... ¡NOOOO!

Un segundo, en un instante todo se torna blanco y el tiempo pareciese detenerse. No logra verse nada, excepto dos siluetas apunto de mezclarse, el mazo a punto de impactar sobre el cuerpo de Arme, quien estando debilitada seguramente no sobreviviría al golpe. De pronto aparece una tercera silueta y todo se entremezcla, finalmente se produce el choque del mazo, y todo lo que se puede escuchar es el crujir de carne y huesos, un grito agonizante y un disparo.

El instante pasa, el parpadeo cesa, el tiempo retoma su ritmo normal y tras aquella mezcla de sombras se vislumbra a Dave en el suelo desangrando y el Orco de rodillas en el suelo aullando de dolor:

\- Capitán orco: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mi ojo!... ¿¡Qué le hiciste a-... mi ojo!?

Arme yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo, había sido apartada de la mortal trayectoria del mazo por Dave, quien había tomado su lugar para salvarle la vida. Elesis y Lire se quedan en shock ante tal cuadro, no pueden creer lo que acaba de suceder frente a sus ojos. Lire no puede más con los nervios y cae desmayada... pero a Elesis le hierve demasiado la sangre como para malgastar su tiempo.

\- Elesis: Tú... acabas de... ¿cómo... te atreves?... (ira) ¡MALNACIDOOOOOO!

Una poderosa onda expansiva sale disparada de su cuerpo, arrojando los cadáveres más próximos a ella, a Lire y a Arme, varios metros a la redonda. Un aura roja envuelve su cuerpo por completo. Su mirada y su mente están completamente trastornadas... empuña su espada una última vez, y contraataca más que decidida a darle fin al orco.

\- Elesis: ¡Critical X!

Da un salto altísimo al cielo, todo su cuerpo arde en llamas y su espada se ilumina de un modo insoportable a ojo descubierto. Se avienta en picada sobre el desvalido orco, quien recibe todo el impacto y la explosión que se genera lo arroja por el aire, cayendo de cabeza y lastimándose peor de lo que ya estaba hasta ese momento.

\- Elesis: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWR!

No contenta con esto, Elesis corre hacia él, lo toma por la cabeza y comienza a restregarlo sobre el suelo, sacudirlo y golpearlo sin piedad alguna. Finalmente, y aún estando consciente el orco, la espadachina lo obligó incorporarse, sólo para despedazar su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta asegurarse de haberlo borrado del mundo de los vivos para siempre. La sangre, las vísceras y todo lo demás salpicaron por todas partes, sobre lo que quedaba del suelo y sobre ella. Era un monstruo, y quienes lo habían visto todo desde la torre estaban atemorizados con aquel horrendo espectáculo. Finalmente logra detenerse, y al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, termina igual o más asustada que todos los que lo habían presenciado desde la muralla.

\- Elesis: Yo... yo... ¿yo hice esto?

Todos los orcos restantes, cuyo número al menos ahora era contable, al contemplar horrorizados tal cuadro, comenzaron a huir despavoridos:

\- Orcos: ¡Jefeeee! ¿¡Por quéeeee!?... ¿Eso no lo hacía el Gran Destructor?... ¡waaaaaa!... ¡Sí!... ¡nooooo! (algunos tropiezan y caen) ¡Debe ser pariente del Gran Destructor!... ¿¡Qué!?... ¡maldición, noooo!... ¿¡Descendiente del Gran Destructor!? ¡Corran por sus vidas!... ¡Daaaaaah!...

\- Dave: Oooough...

\- Elesis: (Todo ese maná cae de pronto) ¡DAVE!

Corrió hacia el joven. Dave tenía una fractura expuesta y el brazo hecho papilla, perdía mucha sangre y lo más seguro es que de seguir así perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento.

\- Elesis: (Desesperada) Dave, mírame... ¿estás ahí?... ¡Dave! (lo toca)

\- Dave: ¡DAOH! ¡No, oye en el brazo no! ¿Qué no ves que prácticamente ni existe?

\- Elesis: ¿Pero cómo es que...?

\- Dave: Ni idea... *cof ¿Y las otras?

\- Elesis: (Observa su alrededor) Inconscientes. Oh por todos los cielos, esto no luce nada bien...

\- Dave: ¿Bromeas? *cof! ¡Eso estuvo de puta madre! Nunca había visto algo tan asombroso en toda mi vida (le brillan los ojos).

\- Arme: (Se aparece de pronto) ¡Por Zen! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasó!?

\- Dave: Lo mismo que estaba a punto de ocurrirte... en la cabeza. E-espero que estés bien.

\- Arme: Ya estoy mejor. (Pausa) Muchas gracias por salvarme, Dave.

\- Dave: Tranquila, está bien...

\- Elesis: ¿No creen que sería mejor pedir ayuda médica ya mismo?

\- Arme: Ehm... dame permiso, Elesis.

\- Elesis: ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?

\- Arme: (Se arrodilla a un lado de Dave) Le devuelvo el favor...

Cerró los ojos. Sus manos se extendieron sobre el cuerpo del extranjero, éstas se iluminaron tenuemente de amarillo, y sus heridas se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente hasta que el brazo quedó restaurado por completo.

\- Elesis: ¿C-... cómo hiciste eso? o_o

\- Arme: (Respira hondo y se soba la cabeza) ¡Ufff! Se supone que debería descansar.

\- Dave: (Se sienta) Vaya, esto sí está bien loco. Te cansaste, ¿verdad?

\- Arme: Bueno, los hechizos de curación no son tan difíciles de hacer, pero sin duda son los más agotadores (se airea con una de sus manos mientras se pone de pie nuevamente). Y eso que lo de los meteoros me había dejado exhausta.

\- Dave: Heh... qué bueno que te salvé entonces.

\- Arme: ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Dave: Porque como maga puedes... ya sabes, hacer eso. Aunque de cualquier modo, habría hecho algo para sacarte de ese apuro. Somos equipo ¿no?

\- Elesis: Yo... no acabo de entender eso.

\- Dave: Bah, olvídenlo. ¿Dónde está Lire?

\- Lire: (Aparece ya despierta y calmada, con el ánimo alegre nuevamente) Hola chicos.

\- Arme: ¡Oh, ahí estás! Es un alivio que todos estemos bien... bueno, más o menos.

\- Dave: Seee... cuánto muerto hubo hoy. Oigan, ¿esto pasa a menudo?

\- Elesis: Bueno... no exactamente, pero...

\- Dave: Como decía, le diste una tremenda paliza al jefe orco. Qué paliza ni qué nada, ¡fue una masacre! (Elesis se siente un poco avergonzada). En verdad nunca había visto a alguien desquitarse así. Es decir, mírate, de veras tienes pinta de asesina ¿eh?

\- Elesis: Hmm...

\- Arme: Alto, ¿en verdad tú...? (Observa el charco de sangre, carne, metal retorcido y vísceras que queda de lo que alguna vez fue un orco acorazado de dos metros). Ok, no vuelvo a molestarte más.

\- Elesis: (Se alegra) Jeje, ahora sí empieza a gustarme esto.

\- Arme: ¡En tus mejores sueños! Sólo era broma (le saca la lengua).

\- Lire: Qué bien que todo acabó. Ahora podremos volver a Serdín y comer pastelillos.

\- Arme: Tienes razón, toda esta destrucción me dio hambre, vamos.

\- Dave: Pues por mí está bien.

\- Elesis: (Pensativa, sin dejar de observar preocupada el mismo charco rojo) Sí... pastelillos...


	18. Cap 16: El Inicio del Caos

**Capítulo 16: El Inicio del Caos**

Luego del sangriento enfrentamiento a la afueras de Serdín, regresamos hacia el reino con mejor ánimo... excepto por Elesis, quien seguía perturbada por lo que le había ocurrido. Yo personalmente jamás había visto ni menos imaginado a alguien capaz de dar tal despliegue de ira, y reconozco que ya me superó hasta en mi peor momento. Arme y Lire se detuvieron frente a una panadería, al parecer lo de los pastelillos iba en serio. Pensé que eso podría sacar de trance a Eli, quería hablar con ella, mas al parecer cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, es muy difícil sacarlo de ahí.

\- Dave: Oye... Eli... ¿ya vas a quitar esa cara o qué?

\- Elesis: ¿Ah? ¿Qué?...

\- Lire: Oh vamos, ya deja de andar tan perdida y come tu pastelillo. Diste una gran pelea, algo cruda... de hecho exageraste un poco, pero vamos, prácticamente alguien pudo haber muerto hoy.

\- Arme: Es cierto, además no entiendo cómo alguien puede actuar de ese modo y a tal sangre fría para luego remorderse como si fuera un ferviente religioso o algo por el estilo.

\- Elesis: No... no es eso... bueno...

\- Dave: ¿Hay algo en particular que te confunde?

\- Elesis: De hecho, sí. No entiendo aún por qué reaccioné de esa forma.

\- Arme: Hasta donde sé, los Sieghart tienen una habilidad conocida como Bersek. Los efectos y la forma en que estos se muestran son casi idénticos a como me los describió Dave. Tal vez fue instintivo... y conociendo tu mal genio...

\- Elesis: ¿Ah? ¿Cómo supiste de eso? (Impaciente) ¡Ay ya cállate!

\- Dave: Muy bien, ya dejemos esto. (Revisa la hora en su tableta) Es hora de volver a la academia, nos deben estar esperando allá.

\- Arme: ¿Qué tan preciso es el reloj de esa cosa?

\- Dave: Con un retraso de 0.0000002 segundos cada año; mucho, supongo.

\- Elesis: Vaya...

\- Lire: Oigan, ¿qué es eso?

\- Arme: ¿Ah?

Al frente pasaba una división de caballería, tal vez tropas élite o algo así, pues todos iban bien armados, en varios carruajes (una caravana de hecho) y bestias que supongo debían ser los "caballos" de por aquí. Eran varios caballeros, entre ellos llamaba la atención uno de pelo azul (esperen un segundo, ¿azul?... ¿cabello azul? ¿Es mi imaginación o a todo el mundo aquí le gusta teñirse el cabello?) con una espada que parecía tener cierto resplandor propio cuando se la observaba desde cierto ángulo; su armadura hacía juego con el color de su cabello, blanquiazul con destellos en dorado. Por su ubicación parecía ser el líder de ese comando.

\- Arme: Wow...

\- Elesis: (Presumida) Hugh, Serdinenses... mucha opulencia y poca técnica U.U .

\- Dave: [Jaja... que pendeja]

\- Lire: Ese chico de la armadura azul se ve muy apuesto.

\- Dave: Toda la vida contigo, jeje.

\- Lire: ¿?

\- Arme: Su espada me llama mucho la atención, parece tener algún tipo de encantamiento o algo por el estilo.

\- Elesis: Sí, pero con hechizos o no, la fuerza de un caballero está en sí mismo y en su técnica. La espada es solo una canalizador.

\- Arme: Ay sí, ay sí, la maestra ha hablado...

\- Elesis: ¡Aaaaaah, me desesperaaas! DX

\- Dave: ¡YA! Vámonos de una vez antes de que se me empiece a agotar la paciencia ¬_¬' .

* * *

\- Loid: Hum... ¿alguna noticia?

\- Voz misteriosa: Sí, los arrasaron.

\- Loid: Ye-... ¿Qué?

\- Voz misteriosa: Sí, los hicieron guacamole o algo así ._.

\- Loid: Vaya... creo que no los vamos a poder subestimar ni un poco. ¿Hay algún detalle interesante en especial?

\- Voz misteriosa: Sí, creo que aniquilaron al jefe de la horda de orcos... otra vez.

\- Loid: ¡Cómo! No me digas que ese Sieghart volvió a aparecerse.

\- Voz misteriosa: No, no, no... fue uno de ellos.

\- Loid: (Silencio breve) Hm... de acuerdo, esto ya se está saliendo de lo esperado. Es hora de acelerar los planes.

\- Voz misteriosa: ¿Qué debo hacer, mestro?

\- Loid: Prepara todo, empezaremos tan pronto como sea posible. Tendremos que tomar todo Aernas por la fuerza en poco tiempo.

\- Voz misteriosa: No sé si sea buena idea el precipitarse tanto, pero como usted ordene. Con permiso.

La sombra se aleja hasta perderse en la oscuridad...

\- Loid: Nada ni nadie impedirá que mi venganza sea consumada, el mundo entero debe pagar por lo que me hicieron: humillarme ante los demás, desterrarme y sellar mis poderes... pero cuando logre completar todo, cuando una las piezas, entonces todo Xenia se postrará de rodillas ante mí (pequeña risita). Hasta entonces, sólo tendré que mover los hilos y asegurarme de que todo marche según el plan. Parece que es hora de que mi alfile principal regrese por más.

* * *

\- Knight Master: Bien, repelieron a todos esos orcos y aniquilaron al líder. Sí están a la altura después de todo.

\- Elesis: Por supuesto.

\- Lire: Yupiiiiii...

\- Knight Master: Y ya que se encargaron del jefe de la horda, solo les queda un blanco para asegurarnos de que esas criaturas no vuelvan a molestar: encargarse del lider.

\- Elesis: ¿Qué no lo hice pedazos?

\- Knight Master: Esta vez me refiero a su líder global. Deben ir a sus trincheras y desarticularlos de una buena vez por todas.

\- Arme: Cuente con nosotros.

\- Knight Master: De acuerdo. Y Dave, tu desempeño fue la defensa de la muralla, para ser un total extranjero, no lo hiciste tan mal.

\- Dave: (Sonrojado) Ah, este... gracias, se hace lo que se puede.

\- Knight Master: Así que te daré dos opciones: puedes quedarte aquí en Serdín o acompañarlas a ellas.

\- Dave: ¿En serio?

\- Knight Master: Sí... date prisa antes que me arrepienta...

\- Dave: Ok, ok, ok. Aún no acabo de comprender todo aquí y no conozco mucho, pero no preciso memoria para entender que lo mejor que puedo hacer es (voltea hacia las chicas) seguirlas. Sí, escojo eso.

\- Arme: Pues yo tampoco estoy al cien, pero si quieres venir, bienvenido.

\- Lire: Oh, uno más [¡Aún tengo esperanzas!].

\- Elesis: Por mí está bien [Todo sea con tal de tener que soportar menos a esa mocosa].

\- Knight Master: Entonces te nombro miembro honorario del equipo. Felicitaciones.

\- Dave: Wow, gracias por la confianza.

* * *

Cómo da vueltas la vida. Toda mi infancia rogando por una historia más interesante que protagonizar y ahora estoy aquí como miembro de un comando paramilitar o algo así, deseando por un lado nunca haber pedido deshacerme de mi aburrida vida anterior, y conforme por el otro con lo que me estaba sucediendo. No sé si es algo que me podría haber imaginado de niño, pero supongo que tantas plegarias finalmente fueron escuchadas. Sin embargo, aún queda esa duda, ¿cómo y por qué empezó todo?, ¿qué pasará ahora?... ¿volveré?

Sí, tantas interrogantes sin respuestas se volvían una carga a medida que pasaban los días y yo seguía aislado de mi sociedad origen, inmerso en este mundo tan distinto y a la vez tan parecido a mi hogar. Poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarme al nuevo ritmo; y después de todo, ni tan distinto resultaba hasta aquel momento.

Tras la operación para deshacernos de los orcos, la maestra dijo que la siguiente misión sería en una zona más distante de la región; en la zona costera, casi en playa si necesitan más detalles. A Arme parecía gustarle mucho la idea, pero Eli como que no le veía gran cosa. Durante todo el camino, nos la pasamos platicando.

\- Arme: Y entonces, ¿qué había pasado, Lire?

\- Lire: Resultó que esos dos sí se traían algo. Lo sé porque yo misma los vi... (hace seña con el dedo de acercarse, Arme y Elesis responden, ella susurra) ligando, ¡estaban ligando! Se besuqueaban como locos con tal pasión que ya me imagino lo que pensaban hacer si no me aparecía.

\- Arme: Oye... ¿de verdad?

\- Elesis: Vaya que los elfos resultaron ser algo... libres... sin ofender. ¿O es solo tu vecindario?

\- Lire: No, para nada. Eso ya lo sé, digamos que tengo amigos... alegres.

\- Dave: Wow, amoríos en el trabajo... qué loco.

\- Lire: Y aún no les conté lo que pasó luego...

\- Arme: ¿Cómo? ¿la cosa sigue?

\- Lire: Sí, bueno, no había sido mi intención pillarlos o algo así...

\- (El resto): Yaaaaaaaa...

\- Lire: (Se sonroja) No, en serio, fue un accidente, lo juro, jeje. No dije nada, además de que hacían linda pareja esos dos. Me pregunto cómo estarán ahora.

\- Arme: Bueno, pero cuéntanos que sigue.

El carruaje se detiene, produciéndose una ligera sacudida dentro de la cabina.

\- Lire: ¿Uh?

\- Austin: Llegamos a la zona de Kerrie. Ya pueden bajar. Las están esperando en el cuartel del pueblo.

\- Elesis: De acuerdo, gracias Austin.

\- Lire: Sí, Dave, somos "nosotras"... jijiji.

\- Dave: Por supuesto... [¿Qué?]

\- Arme: ¿Qué? Oye, ya... ¡ajajaja!

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en una gruta oculta en el bosque, una figura femenina observa atentamente una imagen aparentemente generada sobre una fuente de agua. Lo que acontece a nuestros héroes puede verse desde allí.

_\- Elesis: ¿Podemos dejar las risas para después?_

_\- Arme: Vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas, Elesis..._

\- Kaze'Aze: Jejeje... así que creen que con un puñado de mocosos van a encontrarme ¿eh? Ilusos, su ingenuidad ha de ser su perdición; tengo una venganza que cobrar y lo haré sin importar las consecuencias. Tontas reinas ñoñas y fastidiosas, y pensar que fuimos amigas de la infancia... aún me cuesta creer que me hubiesen dado la espalda de esa forma, pero no se van a salvar. Ya cayó una, pero la de Kanavan sigue con vida... esa maldita, tú debiste morir primero. ¿Por qué no fuiste tú? ¿¡Por qué maldita zorra!?... Al menos me encargué de que le quedara claro quien soy la última vez. Oh, descuida, tú eres la siguiente. Pero primero, tengo que quitarme esta piedra del zapato antes de que se ponga realmente incomoda. Playa Kerrie, ¿no?... veamos como se las arreglan con las arpías. Me pregunto de qué humor estará la reina arpía hoy, escuché que pronosticaron una tormenta de criaturas voladoras para esta tarde.

_\- Austin: Yo aparcaré el carro, nos vemos más tarde._

_\- Lire: Adiós y gracias, lindo._

_\- Dave: (Observa el edificio atentamente) Hum, me pregunto qué necesitarán aquí... además de una remodelación urgente._

\- Kaze'Aze: (Sonríe con malicia) Todo está listo ahora...

* * *

Estábamos en la región de Kerrie y las cosas estaban yendo muy bien ese día; pero yo seguía con la interrogante acerca de qué estaba pasando con todo esto, pues no podía sacarme esa extraña sensación de que algo estaba fuera de orden, como si algo estuviese precipitando las cosas. Como si fuera poco, la voz de ese mal sueño de hace días seguía rondándome en la cabeza...

_Recuerda... la llave... _¡... protegerla!_... _¡Ojos rojos!... ¡O la cuenta regresiva será...!__

Todo esto me dejaba fuera de mí mismo por momentos, pero sé bien cómo disimular mis nervios y por ahora parecía que nadie lo había notado. En el cuartel nos informaron de avistamientos inusuales de criaturas humanoides aladas (y digo inusuales porque al parecer sí es normal ver alguno por aquí... son arpías, oh gran coincidencia con la mitología a la que estamos acostumbrados, ¿no les parece?) rondando por la zona costera. Al parecer a cualquiera que se aparece lo atacan sin previo aviso, como si algo las estuviese perturbando. Nos encomendaron averiguar qué sucede, y de ser necesario, deshacernos de la reina, de quien se presume podría estar ocasionando tanto alboroto.

Salimos pasado el medio día, luego de un buen almuerzo. El camino estaba despejado, y optamos por ir a pie como hacer digestión. Siendo sincero, Arme venía bastante emocionada...

\- Elesis: Oye ya, ¿qué te pasa ahora? ¿Fue algo que comiste?

\- Arme: ¿De qué hablas?

\- Elesis: No sé, te estás portando medio... extraño.

\- Arme: ¿Quién? ¿yo?

\- Elesis: (Rueda la vista en tono sarcástico) No, Lire.

\- Arme: Ah ya...

\- Lire: (Inocente) ¿Yo qué?

\- Dave: Era sarcasmo.

\- Lire: Aaaaahhhh... igual, ¿yo qué?

\- Elesis: Espera... no me digas que estás esperando meterte a la playa o algo así.

\- Arme: Bueno, no creo que arreglar todo nos vaya a tomar mucho tiempo, así que...

\- Elesis: ¡Tonterías! Nos encargaremos de todo y nos regresamos.

\- Arme: ¿¡Qué!? pero ¿por qué?

\- Elesis: Porque YO lo digo.

\- Arme: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber quién demonios te crees para decirme qué es lo que voy a hacer?

\- Dave: (Dirigiéndose a Lire) ¿A quién le tocaba pararlas?

\- Lire: Lo olvidé.

\- Dave: ¿Piedra, papel, tijeras para ver quién se mete esta vez?

\- Lire: (Da brinquitos emocionada) ¡Uy! adoro ese juego... pero, tomará tiempo, mejor las separamos ya.

\- Dave: Vale.

\- Elesis: ¡Si tanto te molesta, oblígame a retractarme!

\- Dave: Ehm... chicas...

\- Arme: Sí, ya tuve suficiente, pelirroja arrogante (su mano arde en llamas). ¡Tragate esto, idiota!

\- Lire: Chicas...

\- Elesis: (Desenvaina su espada, rechaza el ataque) ¡Ja! Maga de baja clase, has cometido un serio error (la toma del cuello).

\- Dave: Chicas... me estoy cansando...

\- Arme: Argh... ya, déjame...

\- Elesis: No hasta que me pidas una disculpa por tu insolencia.

\- Arme: Maldita... (intenta darle un varazo)

\- Dave: Oh, ¿para qué me molesto?...hora sí...

\- Lire: Oh oh...

\- Dave: (Literalmente cuelga de las orejas a las dos rivales) ¡NO GASTEN ENERGÍA! No conocemos a qué mierda nos estamos enfrentando, así que les sugiero que dejen sus putas riñas para más tarde si quieren que esto funcione, o se pueden regresar a sus jatos y molestarse por correo o como se les pegue la jodida gana, ¡pero a dos kilómetros de nosotros!

\- Elesis/Arme: (Se observan mutuamente, sorprendidas) ...

\- Dave: ¿Les quedó claro?

\- Elesis: O me sueltas en 2 segundos o estás muerto.

\- Dave: (Intimidado) Ok, ok, tampoco te agarres conmigo pes 'oe... (las suelta, ambas caen al suelo).

\- Arme: ¡Augh!

\- Dave: Ups, lo siento... (recibe un puñetazo en el abdomen) OUH!

\- Elesis: ¡Eso es por colgarme de las orejas!

\- Dave: ¿Y cómo carajos querías que las separara?... a este paso me voy a quedar sin hígado este fin de semana.

\- Arme: Hoy es sábado, Dave.

\- Dave: Bueno, el próximo... ¡como sea! ¡ouch!

\- Lire: Jijijijiji

\- Elesis: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Lire: Pobre Dave, él que se preocupa porque ustedes dejen las broncas y tú que le das un buen puñetazo... ¡No tiene precio!

\- Arme: ¿?

\- Lire: (Interrumpe su risa en seco y se pone seria) No, ya en serio, te pasaste (prosigue el camino).

\- Elesis: Este... ¿qué?

\- Dave: (Avanza despacio, con la mano sobre el abdomen) Vaya reacción tan curiosa... en fin, elfos.

Finalmente retomamos la marcha, pero ni tanto nos duró antes de comenzar a oír sonidos un tanto extraños, o al menos para las chicas.

\- Arme: Ahí va de nuevo.

\- Elesis: ¿De dónde vienen esos crujidos?

\- Dave: Parecen provenir de más adelante, probablemente de la costa.

\- Lire: Chicas... tengo la sensación de que nos están observando.

\- Dave: ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

* * *

\- Kaze'Aze: Hum... debe ser la una y media. Me pregunto, ¿qué estarán haciendo esos novatos? (Sujeta lo que parece ser una bolita cristalina, que cabe en sus dedos) Como sea, es hora de que el caos comience (tritura la bola con sus dedos, esta se deshace como si fuese de agua).

* * *

_Plaaaaaarg!_

\- Dave: ¿Y eso?

\- Arme: Arpías

\- Dave: Hum, ya lo suponía.

\- Arme: ¡No! ¡Arpías! (señala en frente)

En eso una horda de esas tan comentadas criaturas apareció de entre los árboles. Eran varias decenas, y el número seguía en aumento.

\- Dave: ¡Cúbranse!

\- Elesis: ¿¡Pero de dónde salió todo esto!?

\- Dave: Ni idea, sólo cúbrete bajo las plantas un rato.

\- Elesis: No gracias (desenvaina). Tenemos trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Dave: Oh cierto, eso. Se me estaba olvidando.

\- Elesis: ¡Lire! ¡Arme!

\- Lire: ¡Hola!

\- Elesis: Cubran los árboles, creo que hay más allí. Dave, tú ayúdame a repeler a estas.

\- Dave: Entendido (carga sus armas). Hora de freír algunos pájaros.

Las arpías siguen emitiendo gritos a medida que se aproximan a nuestros héroes y comienzan su ataque.


	19. Cap 17: Playa Kerrie

Tras un prolongado hiato por otras actividades de prioridad superior, continuamos con las publicaciones habituales.

Nuestros héroes se han encaminado a la región de Kerrie, en busca de una plaga que al parecer terminó encontrándolos a ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Playa Kerrie**

_**¡WAAAAAK!**_

\- Dave: ¡Atrás de ti!

\- Elesis: (De un golpe giratorio derriba tres arpías que venían en picada) Uff... cerca...

\- Dave: (Disparando en múltiples direcciones) Ta mare, ¿de dónde salen tantas?

La continuidad azul del cielo en la playa se vio interrumpida por cientos de siluetas oscuras surcando el aire a gran velocidad, volando en círculos alrededor antes de mandarse en picada. Dave y Elesis hacían un esfuerzo por repeler los ataques, pero Arme y Lire se habían perdido de vista. Momentos después, en otro lado, una adolescente de traje violeta anda corriendo siendo perseguida por varias de las criaturas aladas. De pronto voltea empuñando su vara.

\- Arme: ¡Relámpago! (5 arpías caen quemadas al suelo). Demonios, tengo que perderlas...

\- Lire: (Aparece de la nada) Oh, ahí estás.

\- Arme: ¡AH!... Oh... ¿y Elesis?

\- Lire: No sé, estaba con Dave llevándose a las arpías (dispara una flecha); pero ahora ya no los encuentro.

\- Arme: Bueno, eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

\- Lire: Oye... tengo la impresión de que esas arpías no hacen otra cosa que defenderse.

\- Arme: ¿De qué hablas?

\- Lire: Sé algo sobre ellas, y sobretodo que no suelen atacar de forma tan coordinada, solo hacen eso cuando sienten que algo importante para ellas está siendo amenazado.

\- Arme: ¿Y qué crees que podrían estar tratando de proteger?

\- Lire: Su reina, tal vez.

\- Arme: Quizá algo las esté manipulando (lo piensa un segundo)... lo de la reina tiene sentido, ese debe ser el cebo. Tenemos que encontrarla.

\- Lire: Bien, yo la puedo buscar.

\- Arme: Vale, yo trataré de hallar a los demás para derribarla.

\- Lire: Pues... sí, nos va a hacer falta ayuda extra con eso.

\- Arme: ¿Ah?

\- Lire: Hmm... Ya lo verás (se adentra entre los árboles hasta perderse de vista)

\- Arme: ¿De qué habla?... (unas arpías de pronto la divisan y empiezan a perseguirla) ¡Oh! ¡Mierda!

* * *

\- Loid: ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Voz misteriosa: Bueno, el agente ya está haciendo lo suyo. Su objetivo principal es deshacerse de esos niños.

\- Loid: Excelente. No quiero cabos sueltos esta vez... (Algo se escucha romperse a la distancia) ¿ah?

\- Voz misteriosa: (Frustración) Oh no, no de nuevo.

* * *

Un arbusto en medio del bosque, con unos movimientos se delata la presencia de alguien escondido en este. Dave finalmente sale del arbusto y se oculta detrás de un árbol mientras sus armas recargan, y humo pálido sale de estas. El extranjero luce agitado.

\- Dave: Ok... nadie me ve... estoy bien... no hay arpías por ninguna parte, ni nada que me vaya a sorprender...

\- Lire: (Aparece de súbito colgando cabeza abajo de una de las ramas del árbol donde estaba Dave con una sonrisa en el rostro) ¡Hola!

\- Dave: ...me ¡AAAHHH! Ok, eso me sorprendió.

\- Lire: No es por ser indiscreta ni impertinente, pero ¿ya te he dicho que me pareces lindo?

\- Dave: (Respiro profundo) Bueno, he notado que mucha gente te parece... "linda".

\- Lire: Pues sí, aunque... tal vez TÚ me parezcas un tanto más lindo.

\- Dave: (Incómodo) Lire, al grano, por favor.

\- Lire: Es que... estaba pensando... quizá uno de estos días, podríamos... no sé... salir a algún lado, bueno, sin las otras dos y... hacer cualquier cosa que se nos antoje, ya sabes (se sonroja).

\- Dave: Pues... sí, claro [¿qué se trae esta vez?... ¿por qué siento que me está mirando con cara de hambre?]. Podría... ser... pero ahora tenemos cosas más importante a las que prestarles atención, por ejemplo: ¿las arpías?

\- Lire: (Pensativa) Ah, eso... (recobra su tono alegre) En fin, seguramente podremos discutirlo más tardecito ¿no?

\- Dave: (Entrando en confianza) Oh, pero por supuesto...

\- Lire: (Se inclina hacia Dave, jalándolo del polo hasta tenerlo justo en frente, cara a cara y clavándole una mirada perturbadoramente seductora) Excelente, porque me encantaría que pasáramos un buen rato los dos.

\- Dave: (Describirlo en este punto me resulta imposible, imagínenselo y ya) Ehm... Lire... estás asustándome.

_**SKWAAAAAK!**_

\- Lire: ¡No puede ser! ¡Se acercan más! (lo suelta).

\- Dave: [¡Uff! eso fue raro] A ver, ¿se puede saber de una vez de dónde salen tantas de esas... criaturas peludas, pechugonas y voladoras?

\- Lire: He estado tratando de rastrear de donde vienen, parece que hay una cueva o algo al otro lado de la playa, bajando desde aquí. Creo que algo las tiene perturbadas, porque hasta donde sé, las arpías no se movilizan en masa, a menos que algo las motive a hacerlo, como su reina.

\- Dave: ¿Quieres decir que crees que algo está manipulando a la reina para que las lleve a atacar este lugar? Bueno o eso o simplemente se volvió... "malvada" o algo así.

\- Lire: Tengo la corazonada de que se trata de algo más... pero primero tenemos que encontrar a las otras chicas.

\- Dave: A propósito, ¿en dónde están? Perdí de vista a Elesis en medio de toda la bandada.

* * *

\- Elesis: ¡Tomen esto! (parte una arpía en dos de un tajo)

La pelirroja se hallaba en medio de lo que parecía un vórtice generado por tantas arpías volando alrededor suyo. Eran cientas desde lo alto, descendiendo de a pocos para intentar derribarla, sin éxito. El talento de Elesis con la espadas y su constante perfeccionamiento la hacían capaz de usarla para defenderse de casi lo que sea. Salpicada en sangre, sin dejar de repeler los ataques, comienza a sentir los efectos de la fatiga.

\- Elesis: [¡Uff! Por favor que alguien me saque de aquí, ya me estoy aburriendo de hacer esto, y si bajo la guardia un segundo me atraparán]

\- Arme: (Sale de entre las plantas corriendo despavorida) ¡Waaaa!

\- Elesis: ¿¡Y a ti qué demonios te pasa!?

\- Arme: ¡Me persigue!, ¡es enorme!

\- Elesis: Que te persigue... ¿qué? (de súbito todas las arpías se retiran tan rápidamente como irrumpieron) De acuerdo, esto no me da buena espina.

\- Arme: ¡COOOOOOOOOORREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Tropieza con Elesis, mas no interrumpe su huída).

\- Elesis: ¡OYE! (Una gran sombra se aparece detrás, ella voltea a ver...) e- ou... (traga saliva).

* * *

\- Lire: (De la nada reacciona como si hubiese notado algo) ¡Oh no!

\- Dave: ¿Ah?... todas las arpías se retiran. ¿Por qué?

\- Lire: ¡Dave! (Sale de los árboles) Tenemos un problema.

\- Dave: ¿Qué sucede?

\- Lire: Las arpías se van, lo que significa... que la reina está por aquí.

\- Dave: Oh oh...

\- Lire: Sí, de hecho alcancé a verla... ¡y las chicas están allá!

\- Dave: (Sobresaltado) ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- Lire: ¡SÍ!

\- Dave: No me jodas, ¡a correr! (sale a toda velocidad)

\- Lire: ¡Pero Dave! ¡Es por acá!

\- Dave: ¡Oops! (frena en seco y se dirige en sentido opuesto, Lire va detrás de él, preparando su arco).

* * *

\- Elesis: Ok, Elesis, serena... (la gigantesca criatura la observa con cara de pocos amigos)... es solo una más de ellas... más grande, pero se ve igual.

\- Harpy Queen: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!

\- Elesis: Muy bien, muy bien, ya me miraste mucho... ¡mejor mira mi espada haciéndote pedazos! (De un salto desenvaina su espada y arremete contra la arpía, quien logra eludirlo, y de un aletazo envía volando a Elesis contra los árboles) ¡DAAH!...

\- Dave: (Logra ver lo que sucede) ¡Carajo! ¡Eli! (saca una de sus armas)... ¡Duh!

Dos arpías apareen de pronto y toman a Dave, llevándoselo rápidamente lejos de la reina y sin el arma que llevaba en su mano.

\- Dave: ¿Qué?

\- Lire: (Desesperada) ¡Daaave!

\- Dave: ¡Oigan!... hijas de put...

Reacciona liberándose de una de las arpías y la golpea, esta pierde el control y se estrella con la otra, pero esta última logra sujetar al chico lo suficiente para no dejarlo caer. Este ahora cuelga de un brazo.

\- Dave: (Observa al fondo, esta vez la gigantesca reina arremete contra Elesis, quien apenas logra esquivar el sarpazo) ¡AARGH! Estas ya me llegaron al mazo.

El extranjero divisa lo que parecían senos en la criatura y con su brazo libre se la pellizcó con ira. Esta emitió chillidos de sorpresa y dolor en respuesta, perdiendo el control. Ambos comienzan a caer, por lo que a Dave solo atina a subirse detrás de la arpía y tratar toma el vuelo sujetándola del pelo.

\- Dave: Muy bien, esta vez yo seré quien lleve esta vaina. ¡Y vamos de regreso!

\- Arpy: ¡SWAK!

\- Dave: ¡Sin peros!

* * *

\- Arme: ¡Aléjate de ella! (envía un relámpago hacia la reina, esta regresa contra Arme)... ¡ay, yo y mi gran bocota!

\- Lire: ¡Yo la distraigo! (lanza varias flechas contra la reina, pero ella sigue concentrada en atrapar a quien estaba persiguiendo desde un comienzo).

\- Dave: ¡Ya llegué cabrones!

\- Lire: (Asombrada) ¿Dave? [¿Cómo montó una de esas?... Oh, este humano es mi héroe].

Dave comienza a volar en círculos alrededor de la reina, para llamar su atención, mientras que ocasionalmente realiza disparos en ofensiva con la única arma que le quedaba.

\- Dave: ¿¡Cómo te parece esto, pajarraco superdesarrollado!?

\- Arme: Perfecto, que la mantenga en esa posición... (reuniendo maná) esta vez no se me escapa.

\- Lire: Ten cuidado, Dave está ahí.

\- Arme: Esperaré el momento indicado.

\- Lire: Bien (intenta apoyar a Dave para ganar tiempo).

Viendo una oportunidad, Elesis reúne energías y salta sobre la arpía, decidida a terminarla de una vez; pero, como si tuviera ojos detrás, la arpía la intercepta con el pico y empieza a sacudirla en todas direcciones como a un trapo. Finalmente, la arroja lejos, cayendo sobre Dave y derribándolo. Terminan rebotando entre los árboles y cayendo al suelo, semiconscientes.

\- Lire: ¡NO!

\- Arme: ¡Maldción! (el resplandor en sus manos se intensifica) ¡Trágate un puñado de malditos meteoros!

El cielo se torna rojo y vuelven a caer rocas gigantescas ardiendo, la reina trata de huir, pero al estar limitada en un área reducida siendo tan grande, eso le resulta imposible. La reina termina aplastada bajo varios de los cuerpos rocosos.

\- Lire: No, no, ¡no!

\- Arme: ¡Los chicos! (tropieza con algo, lo recoge y sigue)

Dave estaba tirado en el suelo, con la pelirroja encima de él, y apenas logra ver a las dos chicas corriendo hacia ellos antes de perder el sentido.


	20. Cap 18: Un paseo nocturno

Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta historia que me tardo un montón publicar. He notado que las visitas están incrementándose últimamente. Gracias por ello, en verdad. Ya más calmados, es hora de despertar del mal golpe.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Un paseo nocturno**

_Loid... cuenta regresiva... proteger... ojos rojos... la llave..._

A medida que fui recobrando el sentido, todo me dolía: la cabeza, los brazos, el dorso, los tobillos... apenas lograba recordar lo que había sucedido, cómo tras salir despedida de la gigantesca arpía, Elesis termina derribándome en el aire, cayendo ambos sobre un árbol y de ahí directo al suelo. Ahora aparentemente ya estábamos de vuelta en la posada.

\- Dave: (Despierta, se soba la cabeza) Ough...

\- Arme: Oh ¡Dave! Despertaste al fin. Comenzaba a preocuparme.

\- Dave: Sí, vaya golpe. E-... Elesis, ¿ella está bien?

\- Arme: [Oh, por favor, ¿en serio?] Ehm... ella está bien, despertó hace un rato. Debe estar afuera.

\- Dave: Uff, qué alivio (se levanta). Tengo hambre, buscaré algo de tragar.

\- Arme: Bien, pero primero, ten. Creo que esto es tuyo... o no sé, lo encontré ahí tirado (le entrega el arma que se le había caído al ser llevado por las arpías).

\- Dave: Wow, muchas gracias, comenzaba a preguntarme dónde estaba.

\- Lire: (Se aparece de pronto) ¡Daaaave! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! (salta sobre él y lo abraza con una gran sonrisa en el rostro).

\- Dave: A-este... sí, gracias Lire.

\- Lire: Hmm... (se mantiene aferrada durante un periodo considerable de tiempo).

\- Dave: Esto... Lire... ya... puedes soltarme.

\- Lire: Claro lindura (finalmente lo suelta). Y... ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

\- Dave: ¿Qué? (recuerda lo ocurrido esa mañana) Oh... Porfas, no empieces ahora ¿sí?

\- Lire: (Sus puntiagudas orejas decaen ligeramente) Aww, bueno, ya tendrás tiempo de considerarlo.

\- Dave: Ehm... sí, seguro, pero ahora solo tengo el estómago vacío (se retira).

\- Arme: ¿Qué haces? Lo vas a espantar.

\- Lire: Lo siento, pero es que no puedo controlarme. Cada vez que lo veo... no sé, me da ternurita.

\- Arme: En primer lugar, él es humano, osea que de inmediato no es "tu tipo", además, me intriga su preocupación por Elesis. Creo que definitivamente se trae algo con la pelirroja.

\- Lire: Ay no, es justo por eso que no pienso dejarlo en paz.

\- Arme: (Suspira) A decir verdad, comienzo a desanimarme con todo esto.

\- Lire: No, nunca te rindas. Es un chico, seguramente podemos conseguir algo que nos convenga a las 3.

\- Arme: ¿Qué..? Ok, no voy a preguntar en qué diantres estarás pensando.

Luego de comerme un emparedado, ya de regreso por las escaleras hacia el nivel superior, volvió a remorderme la preocupación por Elesis. Supuestamente estaba bien, pero no la había visto en toda la media hora que llevaba consciente. Pasé por el balcón y no la encontré, luego se me ocurrió mirar en su habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y en cuanto estaba por acercarme a ver, ella salió de allí. Por alguna razón a ella siempre se la veía con armadura, nunca le he preguntado acerca de eso; ni me interesa ni creo que pase de ser costumbre. Me vi en esa extraña situación en que de pronto se te va de la mente lo primero que ibas a decir, ella se te queda parada esperando y quedas medio como un tonto. Cómo odio que eso me pase.

\- Dave: (Pausa corta) Da... -oh, se me olvidó lo que iba a decirte (facepalm).

\- Elesis: Jejeje, bueno, no sabía que podía ocasionar ese tipo de reacciones.

\- Dave: Nah, solo venía de comerme un emparedado abajo, y se me ocurrió buscarte. Me habían dicho que no te había sucedido nada tras el golpe. Me alegra saber que es verdad.

\- Elesis: ¿Así que me estabas buscando?

\- Dave: Pues... sí, no veo cuál sea el inconveniente, o...

\- Elesis: No, para nada, está bien. Oye, ¿te parece si vamos a afuera a dar algunas vueltas? Estoy aburrida.

\- Dave: Por supuesto, así bajo lo que comí.

* * *

Dave y Elesis se hallan en la calle caminando, ya pasó el atardecer y en el cielo cae un tono azulado. La luna tal vez podría apreciarse en el cielo, si alguien se tomara la molestia de fijarse en algo tan trivial.

\- Elesis: Entonces... ¿te corrieron o te fuiste?

\- Dave: Pues... yo diría que me fui, pero tal y como estaban las cosas en ese momento a veces me pregunto si en verdad fue así, o en todo caso, si realmente tuve que hacerlo; aunque estoy al tanto de que ya no hay marcha atrás.

\- Elesis: Oh, vaya... y yo que me veo en la situación inversa. Fue por la desaparición de mi padre que empecé todo esto en primer lugar.

\- Dave: Oye, cuéntame más de eso.

\- Elesis: ¿De qué?

\- Dave: De este... tu padre. Su relación, eso... ¿por qué fue que desapareció exactamente?

\- Elesis: Uff... es una larga historia (se detienen un momento frente a una pared, luego la espadachina prosigue). Todo comenzó hace muchos años, creo que incluso antes de que tuviese conciencia. Mi madre siempre decía que papá era exagerado por hacerme entrenar desde los 4 años, pero yo a decir verdad disfrutaba el tiempo con él.

\- Dave: ¿Desde los 4 años? Wow, con razón esa descomunal destreza con una espada aparentemente pesada.

\- Elesis: Como sea, yo siempre lo vi como un gran ejemplo de caballero, de hombre, de persona... bueno, supongo que lo clásico cuando te toca un padre genial. Él me enseñó todo lo que sabía, solíamos salir a una colina, en ella había un gran manzano. No había árboles en cientos de metros a la redonda, así que ese lugar fue especial desde un comienzo. Casi toda mi infancia transcurrió en ese lugar... bueno, además de la escuela, de la que me aburrí rápido; además que no suelen exigirle muchos estudios a quien no se vaya a dedicar a ser contador, abogado o cosas por el estilo.

\- Dave: Jeje, ya te imagino, habrás sido toda una "joyita" por allí...

\- Elesis: ¿Yo por qué?

\- Dave: Les hacías bulling a todos.

\- Elesis: Ah... (Estalla en risas por un rato, luego prosigue) Bueno, no exactamente... no a todos, solo les daba su merecido a quienes se creían muy graciosos o querían pasarse de abusivos conmigo o todo el mundo. Mi padre siempre me decía que si no me hacía respetar por mi cuenta, nadie se preocuparía.

\- Dave: (Animado) Sí, muy cierto. Una de las pocas cosas útiles que escuchaba del mío. ¿Y luego qué pasó?

\- Elesis: (Recupera la seriedad) Pues... esos no eran tiempos de paz. Hace casi 16 años, las cosas estre Kavan y Serdín se pusieron bárbaras. Había tensión por alguna razón desconocida. Luego se supo que era Kaze'Aze envenenándole la cabeza a una de las reinas. Fue por eso que tras descubrir lo corrupta que estaba la corrieron. En represalia, y tras una cruenta guerra de 10 años y miles de muertes, Kaze'Aze usó toda su magia oscura para desequilibrar todo al punto que ahora ya no es seguro salir a la intemperie, ni siquiera a la luz del día. Mi padre se arriesgó con un grupo de caballeros rojos a salir en su búsqueda, pero tras una emboscada no se supo más de él.

\- Dave: No me imagino cómo te sentiste al enterarte...

\- Elesis: Destrozada. Dolida y terriblemente frustrada. No quise salir de casa en un largo tiempo, y para cuando me animé, ya me rondaba la idea de buscar a mi padre. Pero por una orden suya antes de partir me derivaron con un tutor con quien practiqué un poco más, un año o dos creo; pero nada volvió a ser igual. Aún lo extraño.

\- Dave: ¿Y qué hiciste el resto del tiempo hasta antes de esto de... Grand Chase?

\- Elesis: Ah pues, me enrolé ocultando mi verdadera identidad en las filas de los Caballeros Rojos. No quería ser tratada con favoritismo. A punta de esfuerzo me gané su liderazgo, lo cual no está nada mal y a decir verdad no me arrepiento de nada (puño izquierdo al pecho en señal de orgullo y una colosal autoestima).

\- Dave: Jejeje, cada día me caes mejor ¿sabes?

\- Elesis: (Intrigada) ¿De veras? ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Dave: B... Bueno, [ay, ¿ahora de qué diantres estoy hablando?] básicamente porque tines estilo, personalidad fuerte, e hiciste muchas cosas de las que yo quise hacer alguna vez pero por falta de oportunidad o de atrevimiento no he podido concretar (la espadachina no parece muy conforme con la explicación). Eso como si me hubiese cruzado con mi mayor héroe o algo así.

\- Elesis: Vaya, no había escuchado decir eso a nadie.

\- Dave: Pues, tampoco lo habías preguntado antes...

\- Knight Master: Oh, pero miren qué grata sorpresa. ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?

\- Elesis: (Sorprendida y ligeramente avergonzada) ¡Ma... maestra!

\- Austin: Qué bien, es la pelirroja de la semana pasada en la torre. Y tú eres el sujeto que estaba con nosotros esperando afuera ¿verdad?

\- Dave: Síp. Ese mismo. Parece que nosotros dos no somos los únicos que nos dimos un escape por ahí.

\- Knight Master: (Algo sonrojada) Bueno... no, este... jeje, solamente necesitaba tomar un respiro.

Un silencio incómodo toma lugar, hasta que Elesis se anima a proseguir.

\- Elesis: Y... ¿hay alguna novedad respecto a la muralla de... contención?

\- Knight Master: Ah, sí. Sobre eso, los ataques han cesado por ahora. La vigilancia seguirá activa ante cualquier eventualidad.

\- Elesis: Uff, qué alivio.

\- Knight Master: Por cierto, no habrán cenado ya ¿verdad? Aprovechando la coincidencia podríamos tener una cena de 4 o algo así.

\- Dave: Oh, pues... no, la verdad, ya hemos comido algo y nos damos por satisfechos, (la codea, nervioso) ¿verdad Eli?

\- Elesis: Ehm... sí, pero lo podemos dejar para la próxima. Descuiden.

\- Knight Master: Es una lástima, se van a perder el banquete... y eso que pienso disfrutar de un aperitivo después (mira a su acompañante de forma sospechosa, este se sonroja ni bien lo nota y mira para otro lado).

\- Austin: Ehm... (medio susurro) aquí no, Hilda.

\- Dave: [¿Qué se traen estos dos...? Oh, esperen, ya manyé] Bueno, ya es hora de seguir. Suerte con la cena.

\- Elesis: Buen provecho, Maestra.

\- Knight Master: Gracias.

Tras hacer un saludo, la maestra y su acompañante se retiran casi tan pronto como se aparecieron, Dave y Elesis prosiguen su caminata.

\- Elesis: ¿Notaste los raro que se vieron?, ¿y la reacción de Austin?

\- Dave: Sí. De hecho, eso me hace creer que su aperitivo no es algo... más bien es alguien. Si tú entiendes de lo que hablo, por supuesto.

\- Elesis: (Lo piensa 5 segundos) Nup- Alto... (lo mira con una expresión seca) Eres un pervertido (cachetada).

\- Dave: ¡OW! ¡Hey! ¿Eso era necesario?

\- Elesís: Sip.

\- Dave: Oye, eso se lo traen ellos, no nosotros... o... (Elesis se sonroja completamente). Ok, ya, cambiemos de tema.

\- Elesis: (Mirando a un lado, pronuncia lentamente) Sí. Gracias por ser tan buen amigo.

* * *

En alguna parte donde todo se ve oscuro...

\- Loid: Dime que tienes buenas noticias, mi fiel discípulo.

\- Voz Misteriosa: Ah... este... de acuerdo: tengo buenas noticias.

\- Loid: ¿Es enserio o sólo estás obedeciendo literalmente lo que dije?

\- Voz Misteriosa: Bueno... no, en realidad no son tan buenas.

\- Loid: (Se le oye frustrado) Daah...

\- Voz Misteriosa: Los ataques a Serdín fallaron por completo. Tras la intervención de esos jóvenes todo se vino abajo.

\- Loid: Vamos Kaze'Aze, ¿por qué me fallas ahora?... Y todo desde que ese sujeto extraño apareció.

\- Voz Misteriosa: ¿Cuál?

\- Loid: ¡Ese! El que acompaña a las tres chicas. ¿Acaso hay alguno más?

\- Voz Misteriosa: Oh, pues... no, no señor. Y creo que alcancé a oír su nombre... era 'Dave' o algo así.

\- Loid: Dave... (Piensa un segundo, chasquea los dedos) Ok, averigua a dónde se piensan dirigir y avísame. Hay que moverse si queremos que las líneas del tiempo no se sigan deformando más.

\- Voz Misteriosa: Entendido, maestro.

\- Loid: Perfecto, ahora retírate (el sujeto cuya identidad se desconoce obedece, hay un momento de silencio). ¿Quién eres, muchacho?

* * *

Eso es todo por este capítulo, y ahora, un mini-glosario útil considerando la procedencia de Dave:

_**manyé -**_ **manyar **(verbo): Peruanismo referente a entender la naturaleza de un dicho o situación específica.

Si hay más americanismos cuya definición desconozcan, no duden en consultar en la sección de revisiones y comentarios. Hasta la próxima.


	21. Cap 19: Un intermedio

Es tiempo de ver qué pasó con la parejita nocturna... probablemente no sea la que están pensando.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Un intermedio**

A la mañana siguiente nos hallábamos todos de vuelta en el salón central del castillo, a espera de instrucciones por parte de la maestra quien ya estaba por llegar.

\- Arme: Sí, definitivamente Austin era el postre xD .

\- Dave: Eso es lo que le llevo diciendo a Eli, pero no me termina de creer.

\- Elesis: Oh vamos, dudo mucho que la maestra tenga tiempo o siquiera ánimo para esas cosas... con lo estresada que ha de estar por todo lo sucedido últimamente.

\- Dave: Precisamente, es una líder estratega. (Risueño) ¿Cómo piensas que se quita el estrés?

\- Lire: Sí, ya me lo esperaba, con las tremendas y hermosas bubis que tiene... (le brillan los ojos al decirlo y todos la observan raro) ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué dije?

\- Arme: ¿Sabes algo? Me empiezo a preguntar si todos los elfos son así o solo tú eres... bueno, muy... en fin, no creo que haya una palabra para definirte adecuadamente...

\- Lire: Alto...

\- Dave: Nah, apenas mido uno setenta y dos.

\- Lire: No... siento algo en el aire. Huelo a... pasión

Los más bajos instintos de la joven elfo se ven perturbados, por lo que comienza a olisquearlos a todos de forma precipitada.

\- Elesis: (Sorprendida y nerviosa) Eh, ¿pero qué te pasa?

\- Arme: Ok, ahora sí te pasaste.

\- Dave: Este... Lire, sabes que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con cualquiera que sea la feromona que percibiste, porque de ser así ya lo habrías notado desde hace la media hora que llevamos aquí esperando, ¿verdad?

\- Lire: Hmm, es cierto. Ustedes no son la fuente del aroma.

\- Dave: [No me digas...]

\- Lire: (Le ticlea una de las orejas) ¡Ay! Alguien viene.

Las puertas se abren y la maestra aparece junto a un guardia. Detrás suyo aparece Austin, algo presuroso.

\- Knight Master: Bien, veo que todos están aquí. Ahora tenemos un nuevo punto de búsqueda que me gustaría que patrullen.

\- Elesis: A la orden.

\- Knight Master: Al este del reino hay una región forestal que hasta hace unos meses estaba bajo jurisdicción de los elfos, pero recientemente hemos perdido el contacto allá y creemos que Kaze'Aze podría estar haciendo de la suyas. Su objetivo es limpiar el área y si es posible averiguar qué tiene que ver Kaze'Aze en esto y cuál podría ser su paradero.

\- Arme: Entonces será mejor prepararnos para partir.

\- Knight Master: El transporte estará aquí al medio día.

\- Lire: (Olisqueando) Hmm... Es ese aroma otra vez, y se hace más fuerte...

\- Dave: (Reacciona de inmediato, intentando en vano disimular los nervios) Bueno, bueno, creo que ya entendimos todo así que ahora nos vamos ¿VERDAD CHICAS?(las empuja a todas hacia afuera). Hasta más tarde maestra.

\- Knight Master: (Algo confundida) ¿Y ahora qué? (Se olisquea) No huelo a nada, es más me acabo de bañar.

\- Austin: ¿Qué sucede?

\- Knight Master: Meh, nada. Olvídalo (ambos se quedan ahí por un momento sin hacer nada, hasta que olor salvaje aparece). ¡Austin! No te has dado una ducha ¿verdad?

\- Austin: (Asustado) A-este... es que ya se me había hecho tarde, y...

\- Knight Master: ¡TONTERÍAS! ¡Ahora mismo subes y te me bañas puerco! (Desenvaina levemente la espada, el rostro de su amante palidece en el acto).

\- Austin: ¡Ok! (huye despavorido).

\- Knight Master: (Breve silencio, se acomoda el rubio, largo cabello que cae sobre su imponente armadura escarlata) A veces me pregunto cómo es que terminé juntándome con este sujeto.

**  
[Ya afuera...]

\- Dave: Uff... eso estuvo cerca (hace ademán de secarse el sudor de la frente). Lire, ¿es en serio?

\- Lire: ¿Ahora qué?

\- Dave: Oye no te hagas.

\- Elesis: ¡Por poco y nos dejas en ridículo!

\- Lire: (Se achica de la vergüenza) Oigan ya, no la hagan larga chicas.

\- Arme: En reali-...

\- Dave: A ver, a ver, ¡ya! Ya estuvo bien de fregarle al asunto: la maestra se echó a Austin anoche y se acabó la hueva (las demás terminan sonrojadas). Ahora, el tema es el bosque. La maestra dijo que estaba bajo el control de los elfos, ¿sabes algo acerca de esa región, Lire?

\- Lire: Bueno, en realidad no. Nunca he estado en este continente, ¿lo recuerdan?

\- Dave: Ehm... algo, no sé... ¿qué es lo que usualmente diferencia a un bosque común y corriente de un bosque con elfos?

\- Lire: Oh pues... los que son protegidos por elfos están algo más cuidados, verdecitos, los animales brincando por todo lados... no es por caer pesada pero ustedes los humanos deberían cuidar un poco más su entorno ¿no les parece?

\- Dave: (Voltea la mirada, recordando cosas) ¿Y me lo dices a mí?

\- Arme: Oh, por favor, no empecemos otra vez.

\- Elesis: Mejor hablamos de esto luego, yo me voy. ¿Vienes Dave?

Tanto la espedachina como la maga se alejan, quedando solamente el extranjero y la arquera.

\- Dave: O-ok, ¡ya voy!

\- Lire: (Orejas caídas) Aww...

\- Dave: (Voltea) ¿Qué sucede?

\- Lire: Es que esperaba que me ayudaras a empacar mis cositas.

\- Dave: Bueno, Eli ya me había pedido ayuda con eso antes. Me perdonas, preciosura, pero me tengo que ir.

\- Lire: Hmm... ¿será para la próxima?

\- Dave: (Sonriente) Por supuesto.

\- Elesis: (A la distancia) ¡Date prisa!

\- Lire: Ahem, gracias (hace un gesto tímido y se sonroja, Dave se aleja).

**  
Mientras corría para alcanzar a la pelirroja no me era posible quitarme de la cabeza la expresión de Lire y el brillo en sus ojos. Tal vez sí se traía algo, pero yo apenas empezaba a conocerla, así que no podía adelantarme a sacar conclusiones... aunque algo me decía que era una cajita llena de sorpresas. En fin, eso es tema de más adelante. Entre tanto, logré alcanzar a Elesis en medio de la plaza, ella se había quedado de pie con la mirada pegada al suelo, observando un trozo de papel que parecía ser una propaganda o algo así; se asemejaba mucho al clásico panel con el gringo apuntándole al espectador y con su frasesita "I want you to join the marines", sólo que quien aparecía estaba vestido de una armadura bastante reluciente, de colores violeta y dorado... y bueno, la frase naturalmente era otra.

\- Dave: ¿Qué es eso?

\- Elesis: Nada (pausa breve). Solo un pedazo de papel.

\- Dave: Ehm... llevas algo de tiempo mirándolo para ser solamente un papel ordinario.

\- Elesis: Era una de esas viejas propagandas que encontró mi padre poco antes de ser convocado para enrolarse en las tropas de búsqueda. Siempre tuve el presentimiento de que algo saldría mal de todo eso, pero en ese entonces era demasiado pequeña y débil para poder siquiera hacer algo.

\- Dave: ...

\- Elesis: (Una de sus manos se hace puño) Me siento culpable en el fondo...

\- Dave: (Le acaricia el hombro a la espadachina) Oye, descuida. Iremos por Kaze'Aze, le daremos una paliza y le obligaremos a decirte dónde está tu padre; se reunirán y volveremos todos a casa.

\- Elesis: (Lo ve de reojo) ¿No se supone que para eso te irías de aquí?

\- Dave: Ah ya pues... ok, entonces tal vez no todos... "todos", pero para entonces el tremendo embrollo se habrá resuelto. Yo... ya encontraré la forma de arreglar mi propio dilema, no te preocupes por eso.

Ella volteó la mirada, y la clavó en mí. Sus ojos escarlata eran capaces de llegar más hondo que mil espadas, y me dejaron paralizado. El contemplarlos hizo que me saltase un corto mensaje en la mente: "no te vayas". Hubo un momento en el que ella notó el paso del tiempo en esa situación algo comprometedora... retiró la mirada, algo sonrojada, y por alguna razón se me escapó una media sonrisa.

\- Dave: Ejem... mejor nos damos prisa, no debe faltar nada para el medio día.

\- Elesis: (Vuelve inmediatamente en sí) Oh, ¡es cierto! ¡Se me estaba olvidando! (se echa a la carrera).

\- Dave: ¿Ah? Oye, ¡espérame!

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

**NOTE [English plz]:**

By the way, somebody requested this fanfic to be translated. Although I have thought in this too, I want to focus into doing some progress with this version first. I'm really, really delayed with it, you people have no idea of how much. But don't worry, it will be done eventually. I'll announce it when I begin, and for this I will need some beta readers to help me with the translation/adaptation process.

Many thanks for your interest. There's a lot of very good material in other fanfics around here too so, nice job.


	22. Cap 20: El Escondite del Red Gorgos

Tras el anuncio del cierre definitivo del juego a nivel global y la eliminación del foro latino (ya no es accesible desde hace unos días), no me queda otra opción que seguir adelante de todos modos, con lo que queda de la trama inconclusa que dejó KOG. En todo caso, está ahora en manos de los fans darle un final digno.

Iré preparando las palomitas.

Ahora, de vuelta al fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: El Escondite del Red Gorgos**

Luego de unas horas de viaje el carruaje se detiene. Al bajar los chasers notan algo extraño, ese lugar definitivamente no era el bosque de los elfos. En su lugar, estaban en una zona rocosa, en lo que parecía ser la entrada a una cueva profunda. Un olor a ceniza y azufre, y una fuerte sensación de calor emanaban de adentro.

\- Elesis: ¿Qué... qué significa esto?

\- Arme: (Pronuncia lentamente) Esto no es el bosque.

\- Austin: Ah, sí... eso. Verán, poco antes de salir, la maestra recibió aviso de que el Red Gorgos, uno de los principales agentes de Kaze'Aze, se estaba ocultando aquí. Nuestros infiltrados pasaron la voz ni bien estuvieron completamente seguros; así que me ordenó traerlas aquí primero, para tratar de averiguar algo más sobre su posible paradero.

\- Arme: ¿El Red Gorgos? ¿Esa bestia enorme trabajaba para Kaze'Aze?

\- Lire: ¿Creen que sepa algo sobre lo del bosque?

\- Dave: Si trabajaba para la bruja, tal vez; pero eso dependería de hasta cuándo.

\- Elesis: Entonces hay dos misiones por delante. Tendremos que darnos prisa. Espéranos cerca, Austin; no nos tardaremos demasiado.

\- Arme: Tú siempre tratando de hacerlo sonar todo fácil. ¿Tienes idea de lo profunda que podría ser esta cueva? Es una criatura que vive en el calor sofocante, eso solo lo encuentras bien bajo tierra y cerca a volcanes.

\- Dave: Sí, sí, sí ... solo entremos de una jodida vez (avanza hacia la boca de la gruta, Lire lo sigue).

\- Lire: ¿Vienen chicas?

\- Elesis/Arme: (Lanzándose una mutua mirada de desconfianza) Bueno...

Acto seguido, nuestros héroes se adentran en las profundidades de la gruta.

* * *

A medida que fuimos avanzando hacia el interior y la luz del día se desvanecía, el calor aumentaba lentamente. Al final del primer túnel llegamos a lo que parecía ser un salón abandonado. Viejas vigas de madera, antorchas abandonadas y algunos huesos adornaban el lugar. Elesis tomó una de las antorchas y la encendió con el mechero que había cerca. La luz flameante iluminó el lugar, que tenía además de lo mencionado un calabozo en el que se veían restos óseos con signos de haber perdido la carne de forma traumática.

\- Dave: Parece que la pasaron bien antes de morir.

\- Arme: (Observa cierto cadáver) Ouch, eso debió doler.

\- Lire: ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí?

\- Dave: Quizá algún cuartel invadido por un enjambre de criaturas comecarne. Por como todo quedó, dudo que la carnicería haya durado mucho.

\- Elesis: (Parada frente a un muro con un símbolo pintado en rojo) ¡Hey chicos! Aquí hay algo.

\- Arme: (Mira atentamente) Hmm... una pared. Wow, qué gran descubrimiento.

\- Elesis: A eso no me refiero, genio. Esta inscripción me resulta familiar, no sé muy bien por qué...

\- Lire: Pues a mí me gusta como se ve.

\- Dave: (Suspira) Bueno, tal vez sea una señal de algo. Digo, al menos en apariencia está claro que no es una pared común y corriente.

\- Elesis: El centro pareciera ser algo para presionar... (hace un leve esfuerzo para mover la piedra, esta retrocede y la pared literalmente se desliza hacia abajo). ¡Bingo!

\- Dave: Hmm... esta debe ser la entrada a alguna parte.

\- Arme: Seguramente nos llevará a donde está el Red Gorgos, solo miren los rastros. Por aquí deben haber muchas criaturas, seguramente gones y algunos gorgos.

\- Dave: Creo que este es un buen momento para preguntar qué rayos son esas cosas.

\- Elesis: Los gorgos comunes son criaturas como de este tamaño (hace referencia situando su mano a la altura de su ombligo), son algo raras...

\- Arme: Somo como el cruce entre una lagartija y un insecto.

\- Elesis: Sí, algo así.

\- Dave: (Mirando hacia el fondo, pronuncia despacio) ¿Así?...

En lo profundo, una criatura de estatura baja, tal y como Elesis lo había descrito, de ojos incandescentes y alas de insecto nos observaba fijamente. Ni bien se vio descubierto se escabulló hacia adentro.

\- Arme: Muy bien... adiós al factor sorpresa.

\- Elesis: Vamos, rápido. No tardarán en enterarse todos.

La espadachina levantó su antorcha. Un camino húmedo y rocoso se mostró en frente, con piedras puntiagudas colgando de la parte superior, como si amenazaran con caer sobre nosotros en cualquier instante. Arme optó por llamear su mano derecha, sosteniéndola con la palma hacia arriba y mostrando un fuego violeta evidentemente mágico; ni le quemaba ni emitía mucho calor como una flama convencional. Lire y yo íbamos detrás de Arme y Elesis respectivamente, todos atentos pues el silencio en la gruta únicamente interrumpido por el eco de nuestros pasos nos ponía algo nerviosos. Así proseguimos un buen trecho hasta llegar a una salida hacia una gigantesca cámara bajo tierra, con un relieve y escenario propios de un ambiente rocoso o desértico en la superficie.

\- Dave: Asu, es como un cañón, pero bajo tierra.

\- Arme: Parece que vamos por el lugar correcto.

\- Elesis: Pues ya estamos expuestos, esos parásitos no tardarán en venir por nosotros.

Como si con eso la pelirroja los hubiese llamado, las criaturas aparecieron súbitamente de todas partes alrededor. Sin perder tiempo, las tres heroínas se dispusieron al combate. Elesis empezando con su formidable lucha con espada, Arme con sus devastadores conjuros y Lire disparando con agilidad, velocidad y precisión sobrehumanas a todo lo que se moviera. Yo por mi parte había recargado mis blásters y me puse a practicar un poco mis disparos al mejor estilo del clásico Ozzer Shooter Deathmatch (uno de los mejores juegos de realidad virtual y disparos en primera persona, creado en 2048. No ha parado de mejorar desde entonces debido a la gran cantidad de desarrolladores que se unieron al proyecto). Todos avanzábamos a medida que transcurría la carnicería para no perder tiempo.

Luego de un pesado trecho y de resistir la primera oleada, llegamos a una zona relativamente amplia, muy inestable y accidentada. Cruzarla fue todo un problema, y las constantes discusiones entre Elesis y Arme no ayudaron en lo absoluto. Finalmente, fuimos a parar en una cueva algo estrecha y oscura. Fuimos pasando despacio, mientras recuperábamos el aliento... más o menos.

\- Arme: Vaya que está frío aquí.

\- Dave: Lo sé, creo que pasó un buen rato desde que nos metimos en esto.

\- Arme: (Fastidiada) Pues todo esto no hubiese pasado si ALGUIEN se hubiese abstenido de pasársela gritando y dándoselas de machota.

\- Dave: ¿Hm?

\- Elesis: Ah no, ahora no empieces. Yo no fui quien paraba resbalándose a cada paso.

\- Arme: ¡Pues tus gritos y tu prepotencia no son remedio para nada!

\- Dave: [Conchesumare, no de nuevo e_e ].

\- Elesis: Sí, claro, ¡ahora tú me vas a venir...

\- Arme: Tú siempre tienes que resolverlo todo a...

\- Elesis: ... a decirme cómo se supone que debo comportarme, mocosa!...

\- Arme: ... gritos, ¡pedazo de Neanderthal!...

\- Elesis: ... En serio me estoy hartando de ti y de tus majaderías...

\- Arme: ... Y así nomás, ¡te la pasas chingue y chingue...

\- Elesis: ... de miche enana, ¡brujita de cuarta! ¡Una de estas...

\- Arme: ... que a este paso me va a dar hasta...

\- Elesis: ... te voy a matar, descuartizar, quemar y luego pisotear en cenizas!

\- Arme: ... la gonorrea y me voy a morir carajo!

\- Dave: (Completamente descontrolado) ¡AHHH! ¡YA CÁLLENSE! ¡CÁLLENSE POR UNA MALDITA VEZ! (Dispara al fondo de la caverna).

\- Lire: ¡Ah! (Queda en shock, todos se quedan viéndola).

\- Dave: Eh... ¿Lire?... oye, Lire (la agita del brazo, no hay respuesta)... Lire...

\- Arme: Creo que la rompimos o algo.

\- Elesis: Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

\- Arme: Sí, claro, lo dices tú que eres una auténtica ignorante.

\- Dave: ¿Otra vez?

\- Lire: E-...

\- Dave: ¿Eh? ¿Lire?

\- Lire: E-...e-e-e...

\- Arme: ¡Creo que está reaccionando!

\- Elesis: Gracias, capitana obvio.

\- Dave/Arme: ¡Cállate!

\- Elesis: Ok, ok...

\- Lire: E-... e-... e-e-¡EMBOSCADA!

\- Dave/Elesis/Arme: ¿Emboscada? ¿¡Dónde!? (Se oyen pisadas y aleteos furiosos en cantidad, acercándose desde ambas direcciones de la cueva, los tres voltean)

\- Dave: Odio los lunes.

\- Elesis: ¡CÚBRANSE! , (desenvaina y ataca)

\- Arme: ¡Están por todos lados!

\- Dave: ¡Carajo! (Lire sigue sin poder moverse) ¿Eh?

\- Lire: Dave, eh... aún no me recupero del shock.

\- Dave: ¿Y como que por qué diablos una discusión estúpida te...? ¡Ya me lo cuentas luego! (la carga y salen todos corriendo).

Eran demasiados. Insectos enormes, gones y gorgos medianos aparecían en un número aparentemente infinito. Elesis repelía todo lo que podía adelante, y Arme incineraba a todo lo que se nos acercase por detrás. Íbamos a prisa para salir lo antes posible, y yo tenia que llevar a Lire mientras la elfo luchaba por responder... o bueno, más o menos. A decir, verdad creo que no lo aparentaba demasiado, si es que podía.

\- Elesis: ¡Veo una salida!

\- Arme: ¡Ay por Zen, hasta que al fin!

\- Lire: (Sus nervios ceden y finalmente recupera el control de su cuerpo) ¡Paaav!

\- Dave: ¿Ah? ¿Ya estás bien?

\- Lire: Ay ¡gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! (lo abraza al punto de asfixiarlo)

\- Dave: ¡Lire!... ¡ahora no!

\- Lire: ¡Ay no! Mi pelo, (lanza manotazos al aire) ¡aléjense de mi pelo!

\- Arme: ¡Dah, ya no puedo más!

\- Elesis: ¡HAAAAAA! (Su cuerpo se enciende en rojo fuego) ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA ALIMAÑAS!

La espadachina arremete hacia adelante, la energía que la rodea arrasa con todo hasta salir. Los demás van detrás de ella y caen al suelo frente a la salida, seguidos por más criaturas.

\- Lire: ¡Mi cabello! (Revisa su cabeza) ¡Gasp! ¡Oh no, mi pelo está arruinado!

\- Dave: Tienes que estar bromeando.

\- Arme: Eh... ¡Una manito aquí!

\- Elesis: (Pose épica) Apártate...

\- Arme: (Traga saliva) Ok...

\- Elesis: (Se concentra, el aura y el maná que la rodean son transferidos a su espada) ¡Espada de fuego! (con tamaño ataque, todo lo que había detrás termina calcinado).

\- Dave: Wow...

\- Elesis: (Exhausta) Creo que eso fue todo (se reincorpora). Ahora a por ese estúpido del Red Gorgos.

De súbito se oye una voz muy profunda, justo detrás de nosotros...

\- Red Gorgos: Hola.

Nos quedamos helados...

\- Elesis: Y ya la regué...

\- Dave: Está detrás, ¿cierto?

\- Arme: Ajá...

Volteamos lentamente, para toparnos con lo que presuntamente sería un Gorgos de tamaño colosal. Sus escamas brillaban con un color rojo intenso.

\- Red Gorgos: ¿Quién se atreve a venir a molestarme a estas horas?

\- Lire: (Nerviosa) Somos los Grand Chase, nos... preguntábamos si podías contestarnos unas preguntas.

\- Red Gorgos: Ah, ya veo...

\- Elesis: ¿Dónde está Kaze'Aze? ¿Qué sabes de ella?

\- Arme: ¿Tienes que sonar tan altanera todo el tiempo?

\- Red Gorgos: Hmm... Kaze'Aze. Sí, solía trabajar bajo sus órdenes.

\- Elesis: Entonces algo has de saber sobre ella. Escúpelo.

\- Red Gorgos: No me gusta que me traten así en mi casa... por cierto, puedo ver lo que le hicieron a mi enjambre (varias escamas que cubren su cuerpo se alzan, incrementando visualmente su tamaño de modo que lucía más... imponente)... ¡Hsss!

\- Elesis: (Burlona) ¡Hmp! ¿Crees que das miedo?

\- Arme: (Aterrada) [No sé estos, pero yo me estoy orinando de miedo]

\- Red Gorgos: Yo ya no trabajo con Kaze'Aze, pero no por eso voy a andar de soplón.

\- Elesis: Te sugiero que colabores, te sacaremos información por las buenas o por las malas.

\- Red Gorgos: Será como quieran, entonces.

**[3 minutos después]**

\- Arme: Ok, eso fue rápido.

\- Dave/Lire: Sep.

\- Elesis: (De pie sobre un derrotado Red Gorgos, con su pie derecho sobre la cabeza de la bestia) Entonces... ¿cómo iba lo de Kaze'Aze?

\- Red Gorgos: Este... sigo sin entender del todo lo que pasó... ouch.

\- Dave: Menos yo. Quien sea que escribió todo esto está loco.

\- Elesis: ¡Confiesa de una vez dónde está!

\- Red Gorgos: Ahora que lo mencionas, la verdad no estoy seguro.

\- El resto: ¿Qué?

\- Red Gorgos: Verán, Kaze'Aze era el tipo de persona que cambiaba los detalles a cada rato. Era muy impredecible, y desordenada. Por eso y otras cosas, di un paso al costado.

\- Dave: Bueno, debes tener una idea, o algo que te haya mencionado... lo que sea.

\- Red Gorgos: Pues... creo que lo último que dijo fue algo acerca del bosque élfico. Tal vez está por ese sector. Bueno, fue hace ya algún tiempo, así que a lo mejor ya no; pero quizá allá hallen más pistas. (Pausa) Ahora, ¿alguien puede quitármela de encima?

\- Elesis: (Pisando más fuerte) Tienes que saber algo más.

\- Red Gorgos: Grr... ya les dije todo lo que sé que todavía esté vigente. Ahora lárguense de aquí antes de que venga otra avalancha de mi colmena y ahí sí los haga pedazos.

\- Lire: (Le vibran los oídos y se le disparan los nervios otra vez) Eh... mejor nos vamos ya, chicas.

Nos dimos prisa en salir de la cueva tras eso. Momentos después, ya afuera y más que seguros de a dónde ir, nos dirigimos de regreso con Austin.

\- Arme: El bosque élfico, ¡claro! Eso explica por qué de pronto se perdió la comunicación.

\- Lire: ¿En serio hay más elfos en este continente? Ni me lo habían mencionado antes.

\- Elesis: Yo tampoco tenía idea de eso, y considerando que conozco muchos lugares de esta península eh.

\- Dave: Bueno, espero que hallemos más respuestas allá.

\- Lire: Miren, allá está Austin.

\- Austin: ¡Hey muchachos! ¿Los llevo?

\- Elesis: Sí, todo listo.

\- Austin: ¡Excelente! Súbanse y partimos de inmediato.

\- Lire: (Muy animada) Ahora al bosque élfico.


	23. Cap 21: ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Hora de un pequeño salto en la historia. Veamos a dónde van a parar nuestros héroes esta vez.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: ¿Qué pasó anoche?**

_"La continuidad del tiempo es compleja y frágil. La historia se escribe con sangre, sudor y sacrificio; pero, no obstante el esfuerzo de los caídos, toda una existencia puede desaparecer en un parpadeo"_

\- Elesis: ¿Uh...? ¿Quién habla?

_"Ay de ti, quien ha heredado un poder inimaginable, y quien debido a eso deberá llevar una carga pesada hasta el final de sus días"_

\- Elesis: ¿Quién eres y de qué diablos estás hablando?

_"El traidor está al acecho, el equilibrio del mundo está en peligro"._

\- Elesis: Eh...

_"Escucha las voces del pasado, ellas te guiarán por el camino para reunir la luz y la oscuridad"_

\- Elesis: ¿Qué? ¿La oscuridad? ¿No se supone que ese era el problema?

_"Ambos elementos dependen el uno del otro. El universo mantiene un equilibrio que le permite su existencia, pero si este desaparece, el cataclismo será inevitable"_

\- Elesis: Pero...

_"Pronto de las naciones se levantarán los guerreros más poderosos para hacerle frente a esta amenaza, y sin importar el ganador pondrán en serio riesgo la creación de los dioses. Será un tarea muy difícil, pero es por el poder que se te ha conferido, que debes asumir esta responsabilidad"_

\- Elesis: ¿Poder?... empiezo a creer que eso sólo trae líos por aquí. Todos pelean por él, ya ni saben como usarlo. A veces... a veces siento que ya no sé quien es el bueno en realidad.

_"El bien y mal no existen. No hay tal cosa como adversarios, todos están del mismo lado. El tiempo avanza a paso firme, la hora se acerca... el final de los hechos, la hora cero"_

\- Elesis: Oye ya, deja esa vocesota que en serio me estás poniendo nerviosa. Yo no espero tener nada que ver en el fin del mundo o algo así. Yo solo quiero encontrar a mi padre.

_"La llave hacia el cenit está entre nosotros"_

\- Elesis: ¿La llave? ¿Cuál llave?

Se oyen ronquidos leves.

\- Elesis: ¿Y qué rayos fue eso?

_"Y un guardián ha sido enviado... un esbirro de la oscuridad, guardián de la llave"_

\- Elesis: ¿Que cosa...?

****POOF!****

Un hilo tenue de luz se escurre entre una espesas y viejas cortinas color melón. La pelirroja abre lentamente los ojos, aún entre sueños, y con aquella voz profunda susurrando:

_"Dos mundos, un destino... el futuro del multiverso dependerá de quien obtenga el poder de la llave primero"_

Elesis abre los ojos. ¿Qué es esto? Todo luce extraño. Una pequeña habitación, una cama de sábanas blancas algo percudidas, una mesita de noche al lado, paredes viejas y despintadas, y piso de madera. Sobre la pared en frente de ella se hallaba un cuadro con un paisaje pintado, una pradera llena de margaritas, rosas y girasoles. El aire se siente saturado. El sueño aún la invade, así como la confusión.

Frotarse la cabeza no ayuda mucho con el dolor palpitante que siente en ese momento. No puede recordar casi nada. Comienza a revisarse ella misma, traía pijama... ¿y su armadura? Ni siquiera podía recordar dónde la podría haber dejado, si es que en algún momento se la había quitado. Así de pronto se percata de su acompañante: Dave yacía de rodillas medio recostado sobre la cama, dormido. La apariencia de su rostro hacía evidente que había pasado varias horas en vilo. Su confusión va en aumento, pero finalmente decide ignorar tantas interrogantes. Lentamente acerca su mano hacia el muchacho, le acaricia levemente el cabello, y este reacciona casi en el acto.

\- Elesis: ¡Oops! (retira su mano rápidamente).

\- Dave: Hmm... mmm... (parpadea un par de veces y se frota los ojos, luego suelta un bostezo) ¿queeeeeeeeeee (sep, en medio del bostezo) pasa hom? Ta que me quedé tieso. (Pausa breve) ¿Qué, ya amaneció?

\- Elesis: D-Dave... ¿qué... dónde estamos?

\- Dave: (Aún sonámbulo) Meh... parece que ya estás mejor.

\- Elesis: ¿A-acaso estaba mal?

\- Dave: Te dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Elesis: No... ouch (se frota la cabeza de nuevo)... no logro recordar nada más allá de la mañana de ayer.

\- Dave: Bueno, esta es una posada que encontré con algo de suerte. Tuve que caminar un buen trecho contigo a cuestas (se pone de pie, se estira y se acomoda un poco la espalda; luego, jorobado, hace la típica pose de ensalivarse la boca mientras se rasca la espalda con cara somnolienta).

\- Elesis: ¿Una posada? ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Y Lire?... ¿Arme?... Por favor dime qué está sucediendo. Lo único que puedo recordar es un sueño algo extraño, en el que una voz me hablaba un sin fin de disparates. Mencionó algo llamado... ehm... creo que era "multiverso" o algo.

\- Dave: ¿El multiverso? Meh, es una teoría. Se dice que en realidad existe más de un solo universo, y como eso los volvería elementos, estos deberían estar contenidos en un sistema mucho más grande. Como ahora sé que existe más de un solo universo... bueno, o eso o viajé miles de años luz por un vórtice de gusano... quizá lo del multiverso también sea real.

\- Elesis: Pero hay algo más, algo... algo que busca apoderarse de... no sé... una... llave o algo así. De ahí vendría el Apocalipsis, un desequilibrio en el universo, esbiros de la oscuridad... ah, ya ni recuerdo eso. Todo era una maraña de voces.

\- Dave: ¿Llave?

\- Elesis: Sí, eso creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Dave: No, nada.

\- Elesis: Oye...

\- Dave: ¿Hm?

\- Elesis: Cuéntame... (se sienta de rodillas sobre la cama, la mitad de su cuerpo sigue cubierta por la sábana. Ella toma la frazada marrón que yacía a un lado se cubre con ella) ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué me golpearon? Y... ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

\- Dave: Oh, bueno, ya que dices no recordar nada, supongo que te lo tendré que contar desde el principio (Se sienta al borde de la cama).

* * *

****Días atrás****

En las afueras de Serdín, el carruaje de la academia nuevamente llevaba a nuestros héroes, en esta oportunidad el destino era el bosque de los elfos en Bermesiah.

\- Lire: Oh, sí, luego se volteó. ¡Dulce Gaia! casi siento que el corazón se me venía a la boca, pero felizmente no me alcanzó a ver.

\- Arme: (Riendo) Por todos los cielos, Lire, estás demente.

\- Elesis: Sí, que los hombres espíen a las chicas en los vestidores es algo sucio y todo; pero lo contrario suena un poco... bueno...

\- Dave: ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Quien sea que esté espiando debe estar aguantado. Eso no implica que en todos los casos se tenga que tratar de varones ¿no?

\- Arme: Mira nomás. No me digas que tú también lo has hecho (tanto Elesis como Lire se voltean hacia él, intrigadas).

\- Dave: Nah, no exactamente. Recuerdo que una vez en la escuela los chicos hicieron un hoyo a través de la pared del baño. Era la "sensación" (hace un ademán físico con los dedos al acentuar esa última palabra) en ese momento, hasta que un buen día el director pasó por ahí y pilló a tres observando.

\- Elesis: Espera, ¿y tú qué tenías que ver? ¿La usaste o algo?

\- Dave: Pues... no, pero hice de campana mientras perforaban la pared.

[El resto]: Yaaaaa...

\- Dave: De veras.

\- Lire: (Mirada pervertida) Sí, claro, un botoncito como tú es así de inocente.

\- Dave: No exactamente, aunque no recuerdo muchos detalles.

\- Lire: Estoy emocionada porque iremos al bosque de los elfos en esta región. Les repito que ni sabía que había uno aquí.

\- Arme: Yo había escuchado un poco de él, pero casi nada en concreto (el carruaje se agita debido a una piedra) ¡Ouh! Estos baches son cada vez más molestos.

\- Dave: A propósito, ¿por qué eso de quedar paralizada por el shock? Solamente estaban discutiendo. Bueno, sí, evidentemente es insoportable (la espadachina y la maga lo observan con cara de pocos amigos); pero de ahí a tu reacción hay algo de diferencia.

\- Lire: Es que a veces toda la presión se me acumula y llega un momento en el que ya no sé cómo reaccionar, y simplemente pierdo el control (los demás se quedan por un segundo). Lo sé, y es más incómodo de lo que parece,

\- Elesis: Sí, claro. Bueno, yo espero que cuando lleguemos haya algo bueno que hacer, empiezo a aburrirme un poco... (observa que Dave está usando su tableta, ella se acerca, curiosa) ¿Ahora qué estás haciendo?

\- Dave: ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Nada. Mato el tiempo, creo.

De la tableta se escuchaban sonidos de pájaros, parecían bastante emocionados, se lanzaban mediante una resortera de tamaño considerablemente grande sobre unas estructuras de material noble en las que se refugiaban lo que parecían ser seres verdes, redondos y con cara de cerdo. Dave sostenía cada ave con el dedo en la resortera para lanzarlo... Angry Birds. Aquél juego que se volvió popular hace décadas, hace unos años finalmente empezó a perder adeptos. Aún así quedan algunos a quienes dicho juego mantenía entretenidos. La curiosidad se contagia rápidamente a las demás.

\- Lire: ¿Qué es eso lindura?

\- Arme: Acaso esos son... ¿pájaros sin alas? De por sí se vé ridículo.

\- Elesis: Creo que luce como una especie de juego o algo.

\- Dave: Sep (lanza el Red Bird, se lo puede escuchar gritando mientras vuela en trayectoria contra una barricada de cerdos. El golpe derriba media estructura y varias de las criaturas verdes desaparecen). Oye, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Arme: ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Derribar esas edificaciones? ¿Cuál es la razón de eso?

\- Dave: Bueno, ellos les robaron sus huevos y pretendían comérselos.

\- Arme: Oh... pues... ahí sí tiene algo de sentido.

\- Lire: Esas cositas verdes son adorables, parecen slimes.

\- Arme: Sí, más o menos...

El carruaje finalmente se detiene, y se oye a Austin bajarse del asiento del conductor. Las bestias que arreaban el vehículo eran enormes, con un aspecto entre algo de cuerpo felino pero con cola, cabeza y escamas de reptil. Varias de esas escamas terminaban en puntas afiladas, lo cual formaba una especie de armadura natural sobre aquellas, una armadura negra con algunas escamas rojizas; y ojos de un azul tenue pero de aspecto muy encendido. En lo que el conductor se acerca a la puerta, Dave termina la partida y guarda su tableta. Eran las 11 de la mañana en ese momento.

\- Austin: (Abre la puerta) Bueno, hasta aquí llega el camino, al menos hasta donde puedo llevarlos en el carruaje.

\- Elesis: Supongo que ahora nos toca seguir por nuestra cuenta.

\- Austin: Así es. Siguiendo en dirección al oeste llegarán a la entrada del bosque. No está muy lejos, les tomará algo de 10 minutos el llegar.

\- Arme: Pues en ese caso, en marcha.

\- Dave: Bueno, gracias por traernos Austin.

\- Austin: A su servicio, muchachos.

Se despiden todos y los chasers avanzan rumbo al bosque élfico. El camino es demasiado angosto para los vehículos, rodeado de varias hileras de árboles coníferos altos. La trayectoria seguía hasta perderse en la distancia.

\- Lire: ¿Creen que nos topemos con alguien más por aquí? Ya saben, hemos visto a varios hasta ahora.

\- Elesis: Podría ser, siempre que Kaze'Aze haya dejado algo a su paso.

\- Arme: Lo más probable es que sí, pero a lo mejor son puros seres hostiles.

\- Dave: Ah... ¿qué les puedo decir? El continente entero está loco (se oyen hojas crujir). ¿Escucharon eso?

\- Arme: Creo que nos están siguiendo.

\- Elesis: Ahí va de nuevo.

\- Lire: Creo que sé dónde puede estar (sujeta su arco).

\- Dave: [Oh, genial. ¿Y ahora qué otra pendejada se supone que nos espera?]


	24. Cap 22: Bosque Élfico

**Capítulo 22: Bosque Élfico**

Todos hicimos silencio un momento. El ruido que en un comienzo se había hecho presente se silenció momentáneamente, despistándonos un poco, pero el agudo oído de Lire logró dar con quien los emitía...

\- Lire: ¡Ajá!

Detrás de una tupida vegetación, una criatura similar a un lobo verde y naranja antropoforme se hallaba oculta,

\- [Lobo]: ¿Hm?

\- Lire: ¡Toma! (Dispara una flecha, la cual termina ensartada en la bestia)

\- [Lobo]: (Aulla de dolor) ¡Auuu! ¡Auuu! ¡Auuu!... (súbitamente los sollozos suenan un poco más... humanos) ¡Ayayayayaaaaay!

\- Elesis: ¿Ah?

\- Dave: ¿Qué pedo?

El lobo salió de su escondite solo para correr en círculos en torno a nosotros. Tú eras a todas luces la más extrañada con el asunto, y Arme solo se limitaba a observar sin hacer la menor mueca. Finalmente, de un brinco cayó detrás de unos arbustos, y lo que salió de ahí fue algo completamente distinto: una figura humanoide, al parecer un joven de piel medio capulí y pelo de un color naranja encendido, mas sus orejas puntiagudas delataban su verdadera especie.

\- Lire: (Preocupada) Ay no, creo que me equivoqué de blanco esta vez.

\- Dave: ¿¡Y esté de dónde carajo salió!?

\- Arme: Ok, he visto miles de cosas en mi vida, pero nunca antes algo como esto.

\- Ryan: ¡Au! (Los mira a todos, se mira el trasero y vuelve a correr despavorido) ¡Daaaah! ¡Me dieron! ¡Me dieron! ¡No me dejen morir, quien quiera que sean!

\- Elesis: (Comienza a perder la paciencia) Beh, qué melodramático es este sujeto.

\- Lire: Oh por los espíritus del bosque, mil perdones cosita. Ven, ya, relájate un segundo (le toma de un brazo).

\- Ryan: ¿Eh?

\- Lire: Está bien, no te haremos daño (intenta calmarlo sonriendo).

\- Ryan: Tú... ¡tú me disparaste! ¡Me diste en las nachas!

\- Dave: [No te rías cholo, por la conchesumare... ¡No te rías!]

\- Arme: [Vale, eso sí fue gracioso] Jeje...

\- Elesis: [¿Y ahora por qué ponen tremenda cara esos dos?]

\- Lire: A ver... uy, se vé doloroso. Tal vez si...

-Ryan: ¿Qué? ¡NI DE BROMA!

-Lire: Vamos dulzura, tengo que sacarlo antes de que se infecte.

\- Ryan: Eso ya lo sé.

\- Lire: ¿Y entonces?

\- Ryan: Es que... (se queda pensando un rato en lo que podría decir, mas no se le ocurre nada) olvídalo.

El elfo se arrancó bruscamente la flecha, y el dolor no se hace esperar.

\- Dave: Oh, ahora sí cantó la gorda.

Ryan: (Hacer toma de alejamiento del bosque a medida que avanza el grito) DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- Elesis: (Histérica) ¡Ohhh! AHORA MEDIO MUNDO SABE DÓNDE ESTAMOS, ¡GRACIAS A TI!

\- Ryan: (Atemorizado) Daah...

\- Lire: Basta todos. Ay, esto es mi culpa.

\- Dave: No lo creo, ¿a éste quien le manda a ocultarse tan mal?

\- Ryan: No es cierto. Llevo siguiéndoles la mitad de su trecho por el bosque y ustedes ni enterados estaban.

\- Elesis: ¿Eso como para qué?... Espera, ¿y tú quién eres en primer lugar?

\- Ryan: Oh, sí. Mi nombre es Ryan, soy un druida y guardián de este bosque...

\- Lire: (Mirada libidinosa) [¡Y muy sexy el condenado!]

\- Ryan: ... lo que pasa es que han aparecido un montón de criaturas extrañas y algo demoníacas creo. Su aura no es nada agradable, a decir verdad.

\- Arme: Seguramente han de ser más lacayos de Kaze'Aze.

\- Ryan: ¿Kaze'Aze?

\- Dave: Básicamente una asesora corrupta de la realeza que ocasionó una guerra de 10 años y millones de muertes, y ahora es perseguida política internacional al punto en que ya le han puesto precio a su cabeza.

\- Arme: Vaya formas raras que tienes para describirla, Dave.

\- Dave: Gracias.

\- Ryan: (Confundido) Este...

\- Arme: Kaze'Aze es quien está detrás de esta repentina invasión Ryan.

\- Ryan: Ah... sigo confundido.

\- Arme: (Se lleva la mano al rostro en señal de frustración) Ella alteró el aura de todos en el bosque.

\- Ryan: Oooh... Bueno, al menos ya tengo una idea de a lo que me enfrento.

\- Elesis: ¿Y qué tan feas se han puesto las cosas por cierto?

\- Ryan: Mucho, mi pueblo fue asolado hace unos meses y soy uno de los pocos que quedan.

Aquello nos impactó visiblemente.

\- Lire: Awww, ¿qué?

\- Dave: Asu, qué fea nota oye.

\- Arme: Vaya, realmente lo siento.

\- Ryan: Eee... en realidad no hay mucho problema con eso. Los demás están bien, es solo que huyeron.

\- [El resto]: (Aliviados) Ah ya...

\- Ryan: Pero algunos nos quedamos para tratar de reacomodar las cosas, aunque al paso que vamos lo veo muy difícil.

\- Lire: ¿Qué tal si nos sigues y te echamos una mano? Somos el Grand Chase, un grupo élite de Serdín enviado para deshacernos de Kaze'Aze...

\- Dave: Y arreglar un par de desastres en el proceso (las tres chicas se quedan mirándolo). Digo, ¿por qué no?

\- Elesis: Bueno, si nos vamos a hacer cargo de este bosque hay que empezar ya.

\- Arme: Vamos, ni que fuesen a saltarnos encima de la nada un montón de orcos, slimes y demás bichos.

\- Ryan: (Sus puntiagudas orejas tintinean en la misma forma que las de Lire) ¡Quietos! Algo se aproxima...

\- Dave: También lo escucho... quizá sean docenas.

\- Elesis: ¿Qué decías, sabelotodo?

\- Arme: ... No tengo comentarios.

\- Elesis: Bien, ya saben qué hacer...

\- Ryan: ¡Seguro! (Toma su enorme hachón de batalla y de un brinco se pierde entre los árboles).

\- Lire: (Infantilmente emocionada) ¡Oh! Yo también puedo hacer eso (se pierde de vista en el bosque).

\- Arme: Yo atacaré desde atrás (se teletransporta).

\- Dave: ... Honestamente estaba pensando en campear, pero creo que ya me ganaron la idea.

\- Elesis: ¿Campear? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Dave: Ya sabes, la típica opción de ocultarte y atacar por la espalda antes que te puedan descubrir.

\- Elesis: (En posición) Eso me suena más a emboscada...

\- Dave: (Las armas suenan al cargarse, similar al flash de una cámara haciendo lo mismo) Sí, pero con armas de largo alcance y quedándose oculto TODO el tiempo.

\- Elesis: Ahora, eso es de cobardes.

Una horda de orcos irrumpió ante nosotros, en el mismo instante varias flechas y bolas de fuego aparecieron para cubrirnos. Comencé a disparar a todo lo que se me pusiera delante, mientras tu nuevamente hacías gala de tus formidables habilidades con la espada, aplastando todo a tu paso, sin pestañear, sin descanso, casi sin pensarlo. Toda la acción era fluída, casi instintiva, como si hasta el viento decidiese tu próximo movimiento. Un paso atrás, uno al costado, cargar la espada con fuerza y tres pasos hacia adelante, blandiendo aquél frío cuerpo de acero enchapado en fino cuero teñido de rojo por la sangre, mientras la desafortunada víctima caía fulminada por la estocada, y tú proseguías a ejecutar el siguiente ataque. Así, todos resistiendo, hasta que de entre los árboles, el elfo pelinaranja apareció portando su hachón como si no pesara ni un tercio de lo que en realidad habría de hacerlo. Decidido, se abalanzó con furia sobre nuestros atacantes, destrozando los cuerpos como si fuesen de goma. A un ritmo menor que el tuyo sin duda, pero igualmente imparable. Tras un rato, los pocos orcos y criaturas que quedaban se lanzaron todos a la vez sobre nosotros, obligando a Arme y Lire a salir, en tanto Ryan y yo nos veíamos forzados a retroceder; pero tú no tenías tiempo para eso. Despierta tu ira, tu cuerpo ardió en llamas, y la descargarte sobre todos ellos a punta de golpes, y finalmente, una onda expansiva que los terminó de ahuyentar. Respirando algo fatigada, pero satisfecha, te acercaste hasta donde yo estaba, mientras me estaba poniendo nuevamente de pie tras haber caído ante tal embestida.

\- Elesis: ¿Qué tal estuve?

\- Dave: (Visiblemente contento) De la patada.

\- Elesis: Asumiré eso como un 'bien'.

\- Dave: (Asiente con la cabeza) Realmente grandiosa.

\- Arme: Oigan, ¿y Ryan?

\- Ryan: ¡Aquí! (aparece de entre una pila de hojas secas, sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder) ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Elesis: (Presumida) Nada especial... (recupera la compostura antes de empezar otro pleito con Arme) bien todos, hay que moverse.

\- Arme: Estoy de acuerdo. Lo que sea que los trajo va a sacar más.

\- Lire: (Olisquea el aire) Hey, percibo algo extraño. ¿Lo sientes, Ryan?

\- Ryan: (Se toma el tiempo de hacerlo también, aunque al menos de forma disimulada) Sí, es cierto. Es un olor extraño... úchale, y se pone fétido.

\- Dave: No huelo un cara...

\- Elesis: Seguramente es el foco de esta peste. Llévanos allá.

\- Lire: Oki doki, síganme.

Fuimos atravesando la espesura del bosque detrás de la elfo, todos en fila. Habían plantas de todas las formas, y tú tan impaciente, ibas cortando todo lo que se interponía delante. Ryan lucía un poco preocupado.

\- Ryan: Ehm... ¿realmente tienes que hacer eso?

\- Elesis: (Se detiene y voltea) ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ryan: Nada realmente. Es solo que estás dañando los árboles.

\- Elesis: Oh por favor, son solo corto un montón de ramas secas, volverán a crecer.

\- Ryan: No es tan simple. El ciclo de vida de las plantas es mucho mayor al de otras criaturas. Imagínate que te hiciesen una herida profunda que no cicatrizara en años, y te doliese todo el tiempo.

\- Lire: Awww...

\- Dave: Pues son seres fotosintéticos totalmente capaces de regenerar toda su estructura por su propia cuenta, una capacidad de la que los mamíferos carecemos. Además, al no tener un sistema nervioso apreciable y estar completamente regido de hormonas y demás, no sienten dolor alguno. ¿Qué no sabes de la gente que poda su césped?

El elfo del bosque se quedó sin habla y con una expresión de trauma.

\- Elesis: (Media sonrisa) Eso (todos vuelven a andar, quedándose Ryan al último de la fila).

Fue un momento un tanto incómodo quizá, aunque admito que el recordarlo ahora me hace gracia. Tras pasar unos lodazales, la pestilencia se hizo evidente para todos. En medio del fango y la mugre, se erigió una critura de gran tamaño, verde, con apariencia de estar totalmente cubierta de musgo y por lo demás grotesco. En una de sus extremidades tenía varios cuerpos rocosas incrustados, formando lo que parecía un garrote en lugar de mano.

Un gruñido nos dio por aviso de que nuestra presencia no era bienvenida exactamente.

\- Lire: Por cuarta vez esta semana, ¿creen que podríamos persuadirlo por las buenas?

\- Dave: Por cuarta vez, se me hace que no.

\- Lire: (Desánimo) Changos... (breve pausa colectiva)

\- Arme: ... ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Troll: (Ira) RAAAAAAAAWR!

\- Elesis: (Estresada) ¿¡Tenías que preguntar!?

\- Arme: ¡A mí no me jodas!

\- Dave: ¡GÁRCHENSELOOOOO! (Se avienta detrás de todos, esperando ser el camper esta vez)

Primer movimiento, la criatura se avienta con todo hacia Arme. Utilizando teletransportación la maga se pone fuera de su alcance, y Lire aprovecha el momento para atacar por la espalda. La criatura reacciona y voltea, en eso tú arremetes saltando sobre él. La bestia pierde el equilibrio y cae, mientras es castigado por tu espada, mas pronto reúne fuerzas y te rechaza de un manotazo. Sin dar tiempo, Ryan aparece desde arriba, esta vez con una forma intermedia entre la suya y el lobo (este... ¿elfo-lobo? :\ ), arremetiendo rápidamente y realizando severos cortes con sus enormes garras. De inmediato corre alrededor valiéndose de unos árboles cercanos e intenta atacar por el costado, pero recibe un garrotazo en su lugar. Arme realiza una feroz descarga de energía, que pese a todo no es suficiente y solo consigue electrocutar a Lire debido a la humedad del fango y a que estaba muy cerca.

\- Lire: AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-A...

\- Arme: Oops! (Detiene su ataque, Lire cae). ¡Lo siento!

\- Lire: (En el suelo, levanta el pulgar) No pasa nada amiguis... ouch.

\- Troll: RAAAAAAWR! (corre con intención a aplastar a la elfo).

\- Dave: ¡No bajo mi mando bastardo!

No quería bajas. Literalmente descargué todo lo que tenía sobre la criatura, cosa que en realidad sirvió bastante pues al parecer el plasma hirviente hacía combustión con el musgo a su alrededor, generándose pequeñas explosiones por cada disparo que recibía.

\- Troll: (Cubriéndose con el garrote) RAAAAAAWR!

\- Elesis: Ahora eres mío (salto en aire)... ¡Critical X!

Dos tajos fulminantes en la espalda de la bestia hicieron reventar todo lo que había encima suyo, cayendo inconsciente en el acto.

\- Dave: ¡Bien hecho!

\- Elesis: ¿Todos están bien?

\- Ryan: (De vuelta en su forma original) Yo sí.

\- Elesis: Bueno, ¿y qué dices? Nos acompañas. Necesitamos detener a Kaze'Aze para asegurarnos de que esto no se repita.

\- Ryan: Pues claro, lo que sea por proteger a la madre naturaleza y devolver la paz a este bosque... (pose solemne) y a todos los demás.

\- Arme: (Se divierte con la situación) Ok, tranquilo.

\- Lire: ¡KYAAAA! ¡Me salvaste otra vez! Mi héroe... (le salta encima en frente de todos)

\- Dave: (Asustado) ¿Eh... qué? [Oh, no otra vez]

\- Elesis: Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?... ¿acaso no se vé adorable? (Arme y Ryan estallan en risas).

\- Lire: Cállate, sólo lo dices porque no has estado en peligro inminente dos veces (finge una cara de llanto).

\- Ryan: Jejeje (tic en la oreja, su epxresión cambia nuevamente a una de horror)... ¡ABAJO!

\- Dave: ¿Qué?

Sin mayor aviso, una especie de sombra apreció, noqueándonos a todos a punta de golpes. Tú te llevaste la peor parte al salir despedida. Hirviendo en cólera, sobrecargué mi arma (algo un poco arriesgado en realidad) y la descargué sobre sus cesos, de algún modo, justo antes de recibir el impacto.

\- Dave: ... ¡Muere bastardo! (Disparo cargado)... Dugh! (cae sobre un árbol inconsciente, la silueta oscura se incinera y deshace al recibir la descarga).

Desperté horas más tarde, mas no había nadie. Confuso, intenté buscarte. Ahí estabas, debajo de unos arbustos, se oían unos ligeros gemidos. Traté de ver si estabas bien, pero no respondías más que con sonidos extraños, medio noqueada; tenías un ligero sangrado en la cabeza. Recogí mi arma, y contigo a cuestas corrí un largo trecho hasta caída la noche, sin poder saber nada del resto lo cual también era preocupante. Llegué a un pequeño caserío y pagué hospedaje, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Aparentemente el golpe en la cabeza te había dejado incapaz de reaccionar, semiconsciente quizá, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. La única certeza que tenía era de que iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

¡Y estamos de vuelta! Gracias por leer.

¡Nuevo miembro en el equipo!

\- **Ryan Woodsguard**  
Es un amante de la naturaleza, se une al Grand Chase tras una batalla en el Bosque Élfico, que estaba siendo atacado por un gigantesco troll.  
\- - **Raza:** Elfo del Bosque  
\- - **Edad:** 15 años  
\- - **Clase:** Druida  
\- - **Arma principal:** Hachón de combate de aspecto suficientemente letal  
\- - **Especialización:** Defensa


	25. Cap 23: A oscuras

**Capítulo 23: A oscuras**

* * *

\- Elesis: Entonces, ¿tú me trajiste aquí?

\- Dave: Bueno, sí. No es que fuésemos a pasar la noche tirados en algún parque o algo.

\- Elesis: Ah pues... claro que no. Y gracias. Por cierto, ¿y los demás?

\- Dave: Ni idea, cuando me desperté ya no estaban. De hecho, creo que caímos un tanto más lejos de lo que esperaba, así que de seguro se fueron sin nosotros.

\- Elesis: Sí, ya veo.

\- Dave: En fin (bosteza), me alivia mucho saber que ya estás mejor.

\- Elesis: Hum... (mirada sosegada) U-un segundo.

\- Dave: ¿Qué sucede?

\- Elesis: Tú, solo, me trajiste a esta habitación. Ahora me despierto cambiada y... (se olisquea) ¿limpia? ¿Cómo?

\- Dave: Eh... no creo que quieras hablar de eso ahora.

\- Elesis: (Ruborizada) De acuerdo... supongo que lo dejaremos para otro día.

Se produce un breve silencio incómodo que Dave tiene que interrumpir.

\- Dave: Ah... Descuida, lo que haya pasado entre estas 4 paredes se quedará entre estas 4 paredes.

\- Elesis: ¿Lo prometes?

\- Dave: Te lo prometería por mi familia o algo, pero hace ya un tiempo que no puedo contar con ellos, así que solo me queda ofrecerte mi palabra. Espero que eso te baste.

\- Elesis: Bien, confiaré en ti, pero solamente porque me caes... extrañamente bien (le sonríe).-

\- Dave: (Ahora él se ruboriza mientra hace el ademán de rascarse la nuca) Ah... jejeje... ok.

\- Elesis: (Risa temerosa) Jajaja... [Ahí está esa sensación otra vez... ¡oish!]

\- Dave: Ah, no importa. No me extrañaría nada de hecho.

\- Elesis: ¿Por qué? E-es decir... ¿de qué hablas?

\- Dave: Bueno, me pareces una persona interesante y una chica fantástica, además que nunca había conocido a alguien que pueda pasarse de mandamás usando una tremenda espada como tú lo haces. Tienes estilo.

\- Elesis: Pues... muchas gracias (se hace ilusiones, cabizbaja). ¿Sabes qué? ya has hecho suficiente por un rato. Mejor descansa, digo... mira tus ojeras.

\- Dave: ¿Qué? ¿Esto? Me he desvelado muchas veces antes, no importa...

\- Elesis: De todos modos, creo que lo necesitas.

\- Dave: (Suspiro) Está bien... (se deja caer de costado sobre la cama).

La pelirroja observa a Dave mientras nuevamente cae dormido. Dudas surcan su mente de manera momentánea, pero por alguna razón confía lo suficiente en sus palabras como para olvidar todo rápidamente. Ya más aliviada, se acuesta del otro lado de la cama, siendo ella esta vez quien se queda inmóvil observando a su ocasional acompañante.

* * *

****UNAS HORAS ANTES****

La luna llena se mostraba omnipresente en medio del cielo nocturno de medianoche, iluminando con una luz moderada y constante un camino a las afueras del bosque. En él, unas 3 siluetas pueden apreciarse recorriéndolo con notoria fatiga.

\- Lire: Aww... estoy cansada y tengo hambre. ¿Cuánto nos falta?

\- Arme: (Lleva un mapa al que no le quita el ojo) Según este mapa, el pueblo más cercano se encuentra por aquí cerca.

\- Lire: Síiiiii, pero tuvimos que tomar un sinfin de desvíos antes de poder conseguir ese mapa.

\- Arme: Por lo menos ahora estamos seguros de a dónde estamos yendo.

\- Lire: (Rascando su abdomen) Yo solo quiero unos pastelillos. Tal vez entonces ya no me sienta tan desorientada.

\- Ryan: (Su estómago ruge) ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de comida? Ya comenzaba a olvidarme de que no hemos cenado nada a excepción de esas frutas.

\- Lire: (Pausa) ¡Hey! ¡Veo algo!

\- Arme: (Deja el mapa de lado y señala al frente) Eso es... debe ser el lugar que indica el mapa. ¡Finalmente!

\- Ryan: (Alegre) ¿En serio? ¡Sí! ¡Al fin podré comer algo!

Sintiéndose motivados por la cercanía de la civilización, los chasers recuperan fuerzas de súbito y empiezan a correr, esperando encontrar un lugar donde descansar después del largo trajín por el que tuvieron que pasar.

Unos minutos más tarde, se hallaban en la plaza del pueblo. Era un lugar muy callado a esa hora, y no veían prácticamente a nadie afuera. El lugar estaba desierto a excepción de algunos vigilantes. En medio había una fuente con la estatua de un pegaso de al menos dos metros en la típica posición de apoyarse en sus patas traseras, mientras un jinete blande su espada hacia el horizonte. Debajo una inscripción que estaba gastada y era medio ilegible. Los tres jóvenes se sientan sobre el borde de una fuente que rodea la estructura.

\- Lire: Oigan, estoy preocupada por los chicos. ¿Dónde creen que estén?

\- Arme: Con algo de suerte, por aquí.

\- Ryan: No entiendo cómo no los encontramos en la tarde.

\- Arme: Yo tampoco, se supone que debían estar cerca.

\- Ryan: Ya tendremos tiempo de encontrarlos por la mañana. No hay muchos lugares a donde ir en el bosque, así que lo más probable es que hayan terminado aquí, como dijiste.

\- Arme: Sí, pero no sabemos si ellos cuentan con un mapa.

\- Ryan: Eh... buen punto.

Los tres miran al suelo por un rato, pensando en cuál podría ser el paradero de la espadachina y el extranjero.

\- Lire: ¿Saben? Deberíamos buscar dónde dormir, ya es demasiado tarde, y soy de las perezosas al levantarse.

\- Ryan: Podemos dormir sobre algún árbol en el campo. La verdad es que no traigo ni para propina.

\- Lire: Por mí no habría lío, contal que pueda dormir en paz.

\- Arme: Ah... ¿ok? [Ay no, al menos ese chico había conseguido por sus medios algo de dinero. ¡Maldita pelirroja! Tiene mucha suerte la condenada].

\- Lire: ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta la intemperie? Es linda (sonríe).

\- Arme: Hm... no, no es que no me guste, es solo que... no estoy acostumbrada.

\- Ryan: Supongo que siempre te has dedicado a la magia.

\- Arme: Sí, de hecho desde que tengo memoria... y no exagero, jeje.

\- Ryan: Ah... eso lo explica.

\- Lire: Descuida Arme, si tienes frío yo te puedo dar un abrazo (cara melosa).

\- Arme: (Nerviosa) ¿Eh? N-no, no hace falta Lire, pero muchas gracias (intenta fingir una sonrisa, sin éxito).

\- Lire: Ok.

\- Ryan: Sí, mejor nos movemos.

\- Lire: Oki-doki.

\- Arme: Bah... ¿ya qué más da?

* * *

Mientras tanto, la espesa neblina en otra parte del bosque dejaba ver a duras penas un par de siluetas abriéndose paso. Una pareja, al parecer no humanos precisamente, pues eran de piel púrpura.

\- Ley: Oh vaya, cómo disfruto estas caminatas...

\- Jeeves: Señorita Von Crimson, me gustaría recordarle que su sarcasmo no nos va a servir de mucho ahora.

\- Ley: Al menos impide que me muera de aburrimiento. No he visto nada de acción durante el día de hoy. Recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto.

\- Jeeves: Tenemos que encontrar el vórtice por el cual nuestras criaturas demoníacas se están escapando y cerrarlo; para ello debemos contactar también al joven Von Canyon.

\- Ley: Oh, es cierto. Muchas de mis gárgolas han desaparecido.

\- Jeeves: Algo ciertamente muy penoso, señorita Von Crimson.

\- Ley: Y ese cretino... no estoy segura de cómo lo haremos colaborar.

\- Jeeves: Los Von Canyon no son una familia separatista, probablemente él también esté interesado en cerrar las puertas dimensionales que han sido usadas anteriormente.

\- Ley: Da igual. Cuando demos con el responsable me encargaré de hacer que regrese cada uno de ellos, así tenga que usar su energía vital para crear los que falten. Nadie se lleva a mis bebés.

\- Jeeves: Y los de su padre, y los del vecino... en fin, varios han estado experimentando este problema.

\- Ley: Sí, y es por eso que tenemos que venir hasta estas tierras. Me pregunto para qué tanto rollo, si aparentemente la guerra había terminado.

\- Jeeves: Ah, lo dudo mucho en verdad. Yo creo que solo la han llevado a ora parte, quizá aquí.

\- Ley: ¿En verdad?... Eso explicaría lo de las gárgolas.

\- Jeeves: Descuide, pronto estaremos de vuelta con todas las gárgolas en casa, y estará tomando un relajante baño de burbujas.

\- Ley: Pues, no hay mucho a donde volver, de hecho.

\- Jeeves: Sí, bueno solo trataba de animarle un poco.

\- Ley: Gracias por el intento, Jeeves.


	26. Cap 24: Reagrupamiento

**Capítulo 24: Reagrupamiento**

Ya de día, tras un sueño reparador y en la plaza donde se erigía la estatua de aquél jinete, nuestros héroes finalmente han conseguido reunirse. Curiosamente Dave y Elesis habían ido a parar a la mima aldea que los demás, aunque ellos sí habían conseguido hospedaje. Mientras charlaban, Arme todavía se removía algunas espinas y hojas que se le habían pegado al cuerpo la noche anterior.

\- Ryan: Entonces, ¿estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo?

\- Elesis: Más o menos. Es Dave quien recuerda todo.

\- Lire: (Animada) Bueno, es un alivio que estén bien. Ahora podemos seguir.

\- Dave: Sí, sí, pero ¿podríamos tratar de no separarnos esta vez? Yo fui quien tuvo que arrastrar a Elesis por algo de 2 kilómetros.

\- Arme: Al menos tú si pudiste dormir en una cómoda cama (se saca un tallo del pelo)... jush! (frustración) ¿Cómo es que siempre aparecen más?

\- Dave: De acuerdo... creo que ustedes tampoco la tuvieron tan fácil.

\- Lire: Pues yo dormí como bebé, solo Arme tuvo inconvenientes.

\- Ryan: (Burlón) Alguien no está muy acostumbrada a la naturaleza...

\- Arme: ¿Quieren callarse? Esto no es gracioso... Demonios, ¡pica! (se rasca frenéticamente).

\- Dave: Creo que... deberías ir por, no sé... una ducha. El alquiler del cuarto termina al mediodía, hay tiempo.

\- Arme: ¡Sí, por favor!

\- Dave: Ok, te llevo allá. Ya regreso (ambos se retiran).

Los tres restantes observan a Dave y Arme alejarse. Hay un silencio momentáneo, hasta que Lire se anima a interrumpir.

\- Lire: (Voltea hacia Elesis, haciendo rulos con una punta de su rubia cabellera) Y cuéntanos, espadachina. ¿Cómo te trató el caballero?

\- Elesis: ¿Ah? Pero él no... (sorpresa) ¡Oye! No empieces con tus insinuaciones. ¡Pervertida!.

\- Ryan: ¿?

\- Lire: (Risa reservada) Jijijijiji...

\- Ryan: Ah... ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

\- Lire: Descuida, lindura, luego te lo explico.

\- Elesis: (Irritada) ¡Dah!... ¡Por enésima vez, que no me traigo nada con ese chico!

Ryan se asusta un poco por la reacción de la pelirroja.

\- Lire: (Mirada confidente) Yaaaa... no lo niegues, tú misma confesaste una vez que él te mueve el piso, ¿recuerdas?.

\- Elesis: (De pronto nerviosa) ¿¡Q-qué!? Yo- (fingiendo resolución) yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso.

\- Lire: Pero claro, hasta Arme lo escuchó.

\- Elesis: No, no, no. Eso sólo fue una... (comienza a sonrojarse) malinterpretación.

\- Lire: ¿De qué hablas? Fuiste muy clara al mencionarlo.

\- Elesis: Vamos, ni siquiera estaba en mis cabales en ese momento.

\- Ryan: Pues... no veo cuál sería el problema si él te gustara... (ambas se quedan viéndole) sólo... decía.

\- Lire: (Da un paso al frente, con una mirada maliciosa plantada sobre Elesis y susurra con voz melodiosa) Mejor te das prisa en hacérselo saber, o sino me lo quedo yo.

\- Elesis: (Le ofrece una mirada semejante a la de un oso pardo a punto de degollar un invasor) Que ni se te ocurra, trepadora... (de pronto se da cuenta de que se acabada de delatar a sí misma) Oh, rayos.

\- Lire: ¡Jejeje! ¡Lo sabía!

Elesis lanza un suspiro, tratando de deshacerse de su cólera.

\- Lire: (Cantando y dando vueltas alrededor de Elesis) Dave te gusta... Dave te gusta... Dave te gusta... Dave te gusta...

\- Elesis: ¡Ya cállate! (Da un empujón y se aleja)

\- Ryan: Oye Lire, creo que ya estuvo bien por un rato.

\- Lire: Hm, ok (una dulce y aparentemente inocente sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro).

* * *

En alguna parte, un templo enorme se impone sobre una zona entre selvática y costera, algo como un bosque con árboles comunes y también palmeras. Aves volando alrededor, hace un viento ligero y refrescante que se entumece al hacer contacto con la estructura. Adentro, el Señor del Caos planifica su siguiente movimiento. Todo ahí es oscuridad.

\- Loid: Muy bien, hora de los reportes. Mi fiel alumno, ¿qué es lo que hay?

\- Voz Misteriosa: Bien, tenemos... no muy buenas noticias.

\- Loid: (Suspira) ¿Ahora qué?

\- Voz Misteriosa: Una vez más, los sujetos lograron salir con vida. Lo que es peor, parecen estar reclutando a terceros para que les apoyen en su avance.

\- Loid: Y yo que esperaba que Kaze'Aze pudiera lidiar con ellos fácilmente. Entonces, buscan ayuda para movilizarse ¿eh?

\- Voz Misteriosa: Así parece. Han conseguido un nuevo recluta, un druida del bosque de elfos en la región sur de Bermesiah.

\- Loid: De acuerdo. Podemos adaptarnos a sus reglas, si eso es lo que desean.

\- Voz Misteriosa: ¿Tiene algo en mente, señor?

\- Loid: Mejor que eso, tengo a alguien a quien le puedo hacer un favor. Está en un reino al este, cerca a la costa; por lo que será perfecto para ponerle punto final al viaje. Como siempre, voy a necesitar un intermediario, y es aquí donde nuestra títere puede ayudarnos a establecer el contacto. Si todo sale bien, esos niños no podrán salir de Bermesiah.

\- Voz Misteriosa: Eso espero.

\- Loid: Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de a dónde se dirigen ahora?

\- Voz Misteriosa: Lo más probable es que vayan al reino de Kanavan, señor.

\- Loid: Perfecto. Mantén un ojo sobre ellos, busca gente que se les acerque y que nos pueda servir.

\- Voz Misteriosa: A la orden, maestro.

\- Loid: Puedes retirarte.

_ Pronto tendré en mis manos la llave para acceder al poder que necesito, y nadie se interpondrá... Ni siquiera tú._

* * *

Era tiempo de continuar. El sol se posaba en la cima del cielo cuando partimos. Tras 3 horas de camino llegamos a los exteriores de una enorme muralla fortificada, bastante amplia en cobertura. El bosque alrededor era poco espeso. Las puertas hicieron un chirrido algo estruendoso al ser abiertas por los guardias, estos mucho más intimidantes que los dos ineptos allá en Serdín. Al ingresar notamos que aún quedaba un ligero tramo antes de entrar a la ciudad en sí.

\- Dave: Vaya, este lugar está doblemente fortificado.

\- Elesis: Si, en Kanavan nos tomamos siempre todas las precauciones. Y estos son tiempos de crisis, así que bajar la guardia es lo último en lo que se puede pensar.

\- Arme: ¿Ves? Ellos sí piensan las cosas. ¿Por qué no eres como el resto de tu gente, cabezona?

\- Elesis: ¡Hush! No empieces...

\- Ryan: Aquí dentro la vegetación es agradable, aunque quizá podaron un tanto... demasiado...

\- Dave: Y a darle con la misma coña, oye.

\- Elesis: Es solo para prevenir intrusiones. Necesitamos una buena visión del área, pues es vigilada desde las torres.

\- Ryan: Está bien, está bien.

Momentos después, ya dentro de la ciudadela, pudimos apreciar mejor el lugar. Si bien parecía más atrasado en términos de desarrollo económico que Serdín, la zona más próxima a la muralla tenía un notorio aspecto militar. Muchos jóvenes entrenando arduamente, varios pelotones corriendo de un lado a otro, incluso prácticas de combate en campo abierto, a la vista de todo el mundo. Tal y parecía que esas eran cosa de todos los días en este lugar. Nos separamos un poco a fin de familiarizarnos con las locaciones cercanas, yo me quedé observando los alrededores hasta que la pelirroja me armó algo de plática.

\- Elesis: Entonces... ¿te gusta por aquí?

\- Dave: (Sorprendido, saliendo de sus pensamientos) ¿Ah?... Pues, evidentemente esto no es Serdín xD . Tiene un aire de, no sé... rural, por decirlo así. Veo que mucha gente se dedica a cosas muy relacionadas con lo bélico.

\- Elesis: Oh, sí. Y hay talento por todos lados, no seremos tan sofisticados pero sabemos defendernos en combate. Muchos de los mejores caballeros en la historia salieron de aquí.

\- Dave: Ah pues supongo que has de venir de un linaje orgulloso.

\- Elesis: (Risueña) Esto... seee, jeje. Mi familia es bastante respetada, no puedo mentir. Aunque las cosas no hayan estado yendo del todo bien últimamente, nuestro prestigio ha logrado prevalecer.

\- Dave: Eso es un alivio.

\- Elesis: Sí, sin duda. ¡Oye! Se me ocurre algo... ¿qué tal si, aprovechando que estamos todos aquí, les presento mi casa? Mi madre no sabe aún que me salí temporalmente de los Caballeros Rojos para meterme en el Grand Chase, así que podría darle una sorpresa. La echo de menos.

\- Dave: Hmm... caerle de visita a tu madre, ¿no?... suena bien. Reunamos a todos y podremos ir, ¿te parece?.

\- Elesis: De acuerdo. Ella es agradable, es en cierto modo más flexible y abiertamente amistosa que papá, así que creo que a todos les va a caer muy bien.

\- Dave: Genial. ¿Y qué quieres hacer mientras tanto?

\- Elesis: Supongo que (mira al cielo y entrecruza sus dedos mientras piensa en algo)... tal vez ir a comer algún postre no me haga mal.

\- Dave: Ok, vamos (le toma de la mano y salen).

\- Elesis: E- [¿Y esto?... Disimula Elesis, hagas lo que hagas, no te sonrojes de nuevo]

\- Dave: (Se detiene un segundo, su semblante cambia momentáneamente a uno de preocupación) ¿Sucede algo?

\- Elesis: ¿Qué?... No... nada, nada [¡Diantres!].

Esa reacción se me hizo particularmente extraña en su momento, pero debo confesar que no le di mayor importancia. Luego de unos minutos estuvimos todos reunidos y listos para emprender camino hacia el hogar de Eli.


	27. Cap 25: Como en casa

**Capítulo 25: Como en casa**

Era una tarde apacible en el reino de Kanavan. En una zona un poco alejada del ruidoso pueblo, pasando unos campos de trigo al pie de una colina, se hallaba una mediana casa de un par de pisos construida con distintos materiales. Se podía apreciar desde bases de piedra y madera hasta lo que se podrían considerar bloques de construcción y cemento.

Una puerta de madera se abre y una mujer de cabello castaño y tez bastante clara aparece vistiendo un delantal amarillo con un traje a cuadros de color rojo y blanco. Su mirada a través de sus ojos café con un curioso toque verdusco en los bordes lucía casi inexpresiva, hasta que entre el camino de bajada llegó a distinguir la silueta de 4 personas, siéndole una de ellas bastante familiar.

\- (Suspira, luego cambia su expresión por una ligera sonrisa) vaya, parece que hoy no la voy a pasar tan sola como esperaba.

De inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo para regresar dentro de su morada, mientras se soltaba un poco el cabello que había tenido atado en cola.

Mientras tanto, los chasers iban conversando camino a la casa de Elesis.

\- Arme: ¿Así que vives por aquí? (sostiene un libro sobre el pecho usando ambos brazos) Eso es algo humilde para ser alguien tan influyente en los Caballeros Rojos.

\- Elesis: Bueno, para ser honesta, yo he pasado varios años lejos de este lugar, así que diría que solo mi madre y mi hermano viven en estas tierras. Aunque él tampoco anda por aquí todo el tiempo.

\- Dave: (Luce bastante relajado, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza) Pues no por nada dicen que la gente más progresista es la que viene del campo ¿no?

\- Ryan: A mí me alegra que podamos tomar un pequeño descanso, pero ¿qué sigue después?

\- Elesis: Luego del respiro supongo que tendremos que organizar el resto del viaje. Después de todo, ahora estamos por nuestra cuenta en la persecución de esa bruja Kaze'Aze.

\- Lire: Todos esos campos de trigo se ven tan genial... me recuerdan a mi hogar.

\- Arme: (El comentario de Lire llama su atención) ¿Cosechan trigo en la isla Eryuell?

\- Lire: Sí, hay algunas hectáreas reservadas para eso, pero no es una actividad muy trascendente.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa al pie de la colina. Elesis se acerca un tanto emocionada a tocar la puerta.

\- Elesis: Esto va a ser interesante. Mi madre no espera visitas en esta época.

\- Dave: (Rascándose la cabeza) ¿Deberíamos tomar eso en el buen o mal sentido de la expresión?

\- Elesis: En el bueno, tú tranquilo.

Se abre la puerta y aparece la misma mujer de antes, ahora sin el delantal y con el pelo suelto.

\- Lina: Vaya, vaya, pero miren qué visita más inesperada.

\- Elesis: (Sonriente de un modo en que pocas veces se la puede ver) ¡Mamá!

Sin perder tiempo la peliroja espadachina salta y le da un buen abrazo a su madre. Luego sus acompañantes son invitados a pasar. Adentro se topan con una sala de regular tamaño, con un par de sofás y una pequeña alfombra verde y roja en medio. En las paredes de color crema yacían colgados algunos cuadros familiares, en uno de ellos se puede apreciar a ambos padres de Elesis junto a ella y un niño de apenas unos meses en sus brazos. La espadachina no puede evitar perder su vista en la imagen, y algunos recuerdos saltan de su memoria.

\- Elesis: [Vaya, aún recuerdo los viejos buenos tiempos... a veces quisiera volver todo atrás, si fuera posible. Todo lo que nos queda es pelear por lo que amamos.]

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

La misma casa, pero unos años atrás. Era de mañana, el caballero rojo llegaba a casa junto al resto de su familia con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro. En cuanto a sus acompañantes, su gesto mostraba júbilo por el nuevo integrante.

\- Elscud: (El padre de familia abre la puerta, su esposa y su hija van ingresando con el niño en brazos) Ah, que bueno es estar otra vez en casa. En verdad necesitaba unas vacaciones (Se estira un momento).

\- Lina: Bueno, ya venía siendo hora de...

\- Elesis: (Brincando emocionada, típico de su niñez) ¡Yupi! ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en casa papi? ¿Te vas a quedar una temporada?

\- Elscud: Pues... jejeje, quizá unos días. El resto de la semana estaría bien.

\- Elesis: (Su emoción disminuye un poco) ¿Y luego a dónde vas?

\- Elscud: De vuelta al centro, mi niña. Me necesitan allá.

\- Elesis: Aww... pero ¿por qué? Tu siempre andas por ese lugar. ¡Mamá! dile que no se vaya de nuevo.

\- Lina: (Se acerca y acaricia el hombro de su hija) Descuida amor, estoy seguro de que lo hace por un buena razón.

\- Elscud: De hecho, sí, hay algunos problemas allá y tenemos que resguardar la seguridad en el reino. A decir verdad, me preocupa mucho la reina. Ha estado actuando de un modo muy extraño últimamente. Es como si de un día a otro estuviese cargada de resentimiento y estrés.

\- Lina: Debe ser solo el ajetreo del trabajo que la aqueja, nadie dijo que ser de la realeza es meramente un relajo. (Hace un gesto cariñoso mientras le rasca la barbilla a su esposo) Pero ya dejemos las preocupaciones para más tarde, que te necesito sonriente para el retrato con nuestro niño.

\- Elscud: (Divertido) Jajaja... ay Penny, tú siempre endulzándonos el día.

\- Elesis: (Abraza a su madre) Por eso ella es la mejor. (Cambia su gesto a uno más serio) Pero ya he oído cosas sobre lo de tener un hermano, no vaya a ser que ahora lo consientas demasiado ¿eh?

\- Lina: No te preocupes, siempre los voy a querer igual a ambos, a ti y a mi pequeño Elsword. Y tú, cariño, veo que no le dejas el gusto a mi segundo nombre.

\- Elscud: Pues, solo me parece que 'Penelope' debió ser tu primer nombre, amor.

\- Lina: (Pícara) Pueeees... por mí puedes llamarme como se te antoje, mi rorro (hace un gesto de evidente complicidad).

\- Elesis: (Siempre interrumpiendo, da tirones de la armadura de su padre) Oigan, escucho a alguien afuera.

\- Lina: Debe ser el artista para el cuadro. Muy bien, todos alisten su mejor sonrisa.

Minutos después, todos posaban alegremente, del mismo modo que se aprecia en el cuadro.

* * *

\- Elesis: [Buenos tiempos... voy a honrar tu consejo y tu memoria, padre.] (Cierra los ojos) [Aguanta, te prometo que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.]

Mientras tanto, los demás aprovechan el tiempo para platicar. Lire Y Ryan parecían congeniar bastante bien, se la pasaron dialogando sobre las razas élficas a las que pertenecían cada uno, cómo era su vida y su hogar. Arme y Dave estaban por su propio lado, la maga violeta parecía algo intrigada respecto al universo del cual provenía del muchacho, que era por lo demás algo complicado de explicar. Lina, la madre de Elesis, se había ausentado un momento, aparentemente a traer algo de postre para los huéspedes. La espadachina se sintió algo extraña al estar prácticamente pintada en la escena como cualquiera de los cuadros que adornaban la sala.

A través de una ventana detrás de Elesis, detrás de unos matorrales, se puede vislumbrar a una sombra escabullirse rápidamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Esta fija su atención en la casa por un momento, luego se retira rápidamente hasta perderse en el campo de forma tan misteriosa como apareció.

* * *

En otra parte de Kanavan, un joven con armadura azul al igual que su pelo y ojos se reportaba en el cuartel de la Caballería Real de Kanavan. Llevaba consigo una espada mediana que de algún modo emitía un aura celeste alrededor suyo. Todo alrededor lucía limpio, a excepción de una vieja armadura plateada con destellos naranja colgada en la pared, que mostraba signos de haber sido usada en más de una ocasión. Ronan, el joven siendo mencionado, toma asiento y frente a él está nada más y nada menos que la misma maestra de la academia en Serdín.

\- Ronan: (Suspira) Es un alivio estar de vuelta en mi hogar.

\- Knight Master: Lo sé. (revisando unos papeles sobre la mesa) Siendo honesta, necesito un descanso, pero con todo el ajetreo que hay en estos días lo último en lo que se puede pensar es en relajarse; ya sabes.

\- Ronan: Sí, lo de siempre. Por cierto, supe que mandó llamarme ¿qué hay de nuevo?

\- Knight Master: Pues verás, estamos en una especie de problema complicado. Hace algunos años tuvieron lugar graves problemas diplomáticos entre este reino y el distrito fronterizo a cargo de Gaikoz, debido a eso ellos terminaron involucrándose en la guerra pasada. De ahí surgió un conflicto armado aparte que llevó a una guerra civil, aunque se dice que hubo gente de Kanavan detrás del caos, y desde entonces se perdió contacto con esa región. Poco después se supo que de aquél lugar quedaban solo ruinas, y que el mismo Gaikoz había caído tratando de defender su castillo.

\- Ronan: (Intrigado) Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sucede allí?

\- Knight Master: Hemos recibido reportes de actividad de criaturas en esa región, se presume que Kaze'Aze podría estar reanimando a los caídos para armar una ofensiva contra este lado de Bermesiah. Ya hemos tenido suficientes derramamientos de sangre para una década, así que te voy a encomendar una misión de limpieza.

\- Ronan: De... ¿limpieza?

\- Knight Master: Así es. Necesito que vayas a ese lugar y acabes con cualquier vestigio de actividad negativa, no debe quedar una sola criatura en pie.

\- Ronan: Pero, ¿voy a tener que hacer todo esto por mi cuenta?

\- Knight Master: Pues, no necesariamente (acto seguido saca tres papeles con los retratos de Elesis, Lire y Arme). Presta atención a estas tres jóvenes, ellas forman parte de un grupo élite llamado Grand Chase, se dedican a la persecución de Kaze'Aze así como a la eliminación de su influencia por toda la región. Es probable que también se dirijan a ese lugar, así que puedes pedir su asistencia.

\- Ronan: Entiendo. ¿Eso es todo?

\- Knight Master: Sí.

\- Ronan: Muy bien. Partiré mañana a primera hora. Iré por el Barranco de los Juramentos para acortar camino... es una zona algo peligrosa, pero no creo que me cause muchos problemas.

\- Knight Master: Vale, gracias por venir. Que tengas buena suerte y espero tu informe.

\- Ronan: Por supuesto.

Dicho esto, el caballero kanavanense se pone de pie y dispone a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo la maestra recuerda algo y le interrumpe.

\- Knight Master: ¡Ah! por cierto...

\- Ronan: (Voltea un segundo) ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Knight Master: Olvidaba mencionar, es probable que las encuentres acompañadas de ciertos... refuerzos extra. Considéralos parte del equipo también.

\- Ronan: No hay problema. (Se interrumpe a sí mismo) O-oiga, por cierto, ¿qué hace aquí en Kanavan?

\- Knight Master: Oh, estoy de pasada por aquí por asuntos de papeleo. Lo de siempre. Como verás, también tengo una oficina en Kanavan. ¿No te lo había contado antes?

\- Ronan: Eh... no, la verdad que no. En fin, hasta luego.

Finalmente, el caballero sale por la puerta hacia un inmenso pasillo.


	28. Cap 26: Deambulando bajo la luna

**Capítulo 26: Deambulando bajo la luna**

Esa noche nos quedamos en casa de Elesis. Si bien eso no era exactamente lo que teníamos planeado, su madre insistió lo suficiente y no quisimos dejarla sola en su idea. Nos quedamos Arme y yo en la habitación de huéspedes, Elesis en su propia habitación y Lire insistió en dormir a la interperie, cerca a la casa, en el árbol en la cima de la colina.

No ocurrió nada inusual sino hasta bien entrada la noche. En algún momento el sueño se me interrumpió sin razón aparente: era otro ataque de insomnio. No recordaba haber tenido uno hace meses, allá en la Tierra. Frustrado de no poder reconciliar el sueño, me levanté de la cama que quedaba en frente de la de Arme y me dirigí a la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado y la luna llena iluminaba todo con suficiente claridad como para divisar a Lire a media distancia, dormida plácidamente sobre una de las ramas de aquél árbol y con una de sus piernas colgando en el aire. Tanta majestuosidad en la luna de Ernas era tan inusual para mí, en casa la contaminación dificultaba enormemente la visibilidad del cielo, y el campo era el único lugar donde se podían vislumbrar los astros a plenitud. Luego volví a fijar mi atención en la elfo, aquello me llevó a pensar en su especie en sí. ¿Qué serían los elfos en realidad? ¿Acaso el siguiente paso evolutivo a los humanos? ¿O simplemente, alguna otra especie de homínido, desarrollada en paralelo? ¿Qué otras diferencias existirían entre una especie y otra? En medio de todo una mano sobre mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos...

\- Arme: Hola. ¿Problemas con el sueño?

\- Dave: (Sorprendido) ¿Eh?... Oh, eres tú, Arme. Pues... sí, supongo que solo un ataque de insomnio. Nada a lo que no esté ya acostumbrado.

\- Arme: Ya veo. Qué bueno saber que no estoy sola en esto.

\- Dave: ¿Qué? ¿Tu también?... (gesto divertido) ¿En serio?

\- Arme: Sí.

\- Dave: Jeje, qué cosas ¿no?

Luego de eso nos quedamos mirando el paisaje, sin decir nada. Arme dirigida su mirada hacia mí un par de veces, yo me hacía el que no se daba cuenta de nada, luego ella regresaba su atención hacia lo que se encontrase allí. Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, retomó la charla.

\- Arme: ¿Cómo se supone que Lire logra dormir así? Digo, mírala, parece un... trapo o algo (se le escapan un par de risas).

\- Dave: No tengo la menor idea.

\- Arme: Ay no, anoche cuando me obligaron a dormir a la intemperie fue horrible. Ni siquiera quiero recordarlo.

\- Dave: Pues mejor te haces a la idea. Estamos en una persecución que nadie sabe a dónde nos podría llevar, ¿recuerdas?

\- Arme: De solo pensar en ello me regresa la comezón (no puede evitar rascarse el brazo).

\- Dave: La verdad no suelo dormir al aire libre... pero tampoco le veo la gran vaina.

\- Arme: Pues supongo que solo soy yo. (Pausa prolongada) ¿Sabes algo? Lo que más me gusta de la noche es la luna.

\- Dave: Ah... sí. Sí, se ve chévere.

\- Arme: ¿Chévere?

\- Dave: Es decir... se ve genial.

\- Arme: Ah bueno, jejeje.

\- Dave: En lo personal, lo que más disfruto de la noche es su silencio. Es perfecto para relajarse un rato...ya sabes, descansar y eso.

\- Arme: Sin duda. Por lo menos nos ganamos este escenario al no dormir.

\- Dave: See... (se retira de la ventana y procede a vestirse).

\- Arme: ¿Qué haces?

\- Dave: Bueno, ya que se me ha ido el sueño y dudo que vuelva en un rato, pensé que lo mejor sería salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Vienes?

\- Arme: (Lo piensa un segundo) ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Kilómetros al este, en la península, se aprecia una fortaleza en medio de un panorama desolador. Cadáveres y restos de combatientes caídos al parecer hace apenas unas semanas yacían alrededor, las paredes manchadas de sangre, y la ciudad albergada tras las paredes estaba echa escombros. En la puerta del castillo se encontraban los restos mortales de dos guardianes con apariencia de samurái; uno de ellos atravesado por una katana, el otro estaba decapitado y con el mosquete casi colgando de sus manos. De pronto una silueta rompe con el aparente congelamiento del tiempo, desplazándose con rapidez a través de las casas y las cabañas destruidas, hasta quedar en frente de los mencionados cadáveres.

\- Perfecto. Estos dos sí que tenían un deseo muy grande de vivir cuando fallecieron, seguramente por proteger a su pobre amo, jeje. Me servirán bien (se enfoca la parte inferior de su rostro, puede apreciarse que se relame los labios por un momento). Ahora, finalmente necesito al grandote. Con él bajo mi control podré reanimar al resto con mucha mayor facilidad.

Las puertas del deteriorado castillo son terminadas de derribar por un resplandor violeta, la luz de la Luna siempre presente, inmóvil, silenciosa espectadora, se colaba por las destruidas telas que cubrían las ventanas rotas, iluminando porciones de la habitación. Una mujer con un amplio vestido púrpura oscuro que le cubría hasta los pies, piel pálida y ojos rojos como la sangre avanza despacio, haciendo en cada pisada un ligero ruido con los tacos. Recorre el pasillo del castillo, sucio, desolado y con algún cadáver por ahí. Finalmente llega a la sala del trono, donde se amontonan decenas de cuerpos de todo tipo, tanto de guardianes como de otras criaturas, y en los aposentos, sentado, yacía el cuerpo inerte de quien fuera el gobernante de esas tierras y un gran guerrero: El General Gaikoz.

Kaze'Aze se toma el tiempo de revisar las heridas mortales del caído, para decidir cómo llevará a cabo la necromancia. Una vez preparado todo, recitó algo para sí misma en un idioma incomprensible, extendió los brazos, y magia oscura comenzó a salir de ellas e ingresar al cuerpo de Gaikoz, el cual comienza a irradiar energía oscura y a desmaterializarse, hasta convertirse en humo. Luego de unos momentos el gas se condensa, y el cuerpo del guerrero vuelve a aparecer, sin mostrar herida alguna de combate y con un brillo amarillo intenso en los ojos.

\- Kaze'Aze: Surge, mi más reciente creación. Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

\- Gaikoz: (Muy confundido luego de la reanimación) Eh... no, a decir verdad... ¿Quién es usted? (Mirando a su alrededor) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Kaze'Aze: Descuida, todo lo sabrás a su tiempo. Por ahora solo quiero ayudarte a... (voz maliciosa) resolver tus conflictos.

\- Gaikoz: Pues... bien, supongo que necesito descargar algunas penas.

\- Kaze'Aze: Me parece perfecto, así que comencemos. (Despacio) Dime qué sientes cuando te digo la palabra... Kanavan.

\- Gaikoz: Kanavan... traidores (su ánimo comienza a tornarse colérico), me dieron la espalda cuando necesitaba su ayuda, todo por enfrascarse en su estúpida guerra.

\- Kaze'Aze: ¿En serio? ¿Qué más?

\- Gaikoz: Me ignoraron, hasta que mis súplicas se volvieron molestia para ellos, y... y...

\- Kaze'Aze: ¿Hm?

\- Gaikoz: Ellos mismos me atacaron. No había razón. No la hubo. Solo lo hicieron.

\- Kaze'Aze: ¿Ah sí? Y dime, Gaikoz, ¿por qué crees que lo hicieron?

\- Gaikoz: Estaban corruptos, sedientos de poder, cegados por él. Eso me costó a mí la vida de mi gente, la de mi familia... la de mi hijo...

\- Kaze'Aze: ¿Qué harías si te dijera que tengo el poder necesario para que les devuelvas el favor?

\- Gaikoz: ¿Tú podrías...?

\- Kaze'Aze: Por supuesto. Pienso ayudarte y así ayudarme yo misma también, dado que yo al igual que tú tengo cuentas que cobrarles.

\- Gaikoz: No sé... no debería hacerlo...

\- Kaze'Aze: Oh, Gaikoz, querido; tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar (sonríe de modo pretencioso).

Dicho esto su mirada se enciende, emitiendo luz roja, tan roja como la sangre misma, sangre que había derramado en oportunidades anteriores y no temía derramar nuevamente. Se aleja la vista del castillo. Hay cuervos alrededor, pululando cerca a los cadáveres, pero son ahuyentados a medida que estos comienzan a ser reanimados por los poderes de Kaze'Aze, quien se queda a hacer negociaciones con Gaikoz para lanzar una nueva ofensiva.

* * *

Dave y Arme iban caminando por una colina en frente de la casa, bajo la luna de la madrugada; la misma que había contemplado la ejecución del siguiente plan de Kaze'Aze.

\- Arme: (Risas) ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido!

\- Dave: Te juro que es verdad. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- Arme: Pero es que eso no puede ser, ¿cómo una sociedad tan sofisticada puede estar plagada de gente tan estúpida? jajaja

\- Dave: Bueno, ya esos ineptos se han ido reduciendo en número con el tiempo, pero el problema en sí estaba desde mucho antes que yo naciera. Tal vez por el mismo paso del tiempo es que se está reduciendo, y menos mal, eh.

\- Arme: Sí. ¿Quién diría que gente con tecnología que les da acceso a todo tipo de conocimiento se la pase discutiendo con desconocidos?

\- Dave: Y no olvides lo de los gatitos, ¡solo en la Tierra! (ambos estallan en risas).

\- Arme: Jeje, ay, pero qué locura.

\- Dave: Oye, pero dejando mi loco y algo decadente mundo de lado, hay algo que me intriga sobre el tuyo.

\- Arme: ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Dave: Es... (intenta hacer pantomimas con las manos mientras piensa en qué decir) eso... los... poderes... esas.. cosas que hacen. Es decir, se vé que son en sí técnicas de combate, pero algunas ya pues... se pasan. Como Lire disparando flechas que de la nada se incendian al impactar, o Elesis que cuando arremete con fuerza desde el aire lanza ráfagas cortantes ardientes, o incluso hasta pareciera brillar en llamas cuando se concentra.

\- Arme: ...

\- Dave: Digo, lo tuyo pues lo explico en una con la típica "Es magia, que te jodes"; pero ¿y con las demás? Me dices que la magia requiere harto estudio. No creo que Elesis sea el tipo de persona al que le entre una sola página de un libro de Historia, Literatura o Matemáticas.

\- Arme: Oh, claro, ya se de qué hablas.

\- Dave: ¿En serio?... ¿Me dejé entender? Jaja

\- Amre: Sí, de lo que hablas es el maná.

\- Dave: ¿Maná?

\- Arme: Eso mismo.

\- Dave: Genial. Otra cosa que en mi universo solo lo encuentras en cuentos y videojuegos.

\- Arme: ¡Jajajaja!... Bueno, poniéndolo de forma sencilla el maná es la fuerza vital que acumula un individuo. Concentrándola, lo cual requiere de un intenso entrenamiento espiritual, el usuario es capaz de exceder ampliamente sus capacidades normales. Es muy usado en combate para realizar técnicas poderosas, y es uno de los principios elementales de la magia, al ser lo que energiza los hechizos.

\- Dave: Ohhhh... ta bacán eh (se distrae por un segundo, luego bosteza). Bueh, creo que el insomnio ya se me está pasando.

Ambos detienen su andar.

\- Arme: Aww, sí. Supongo que a mí también ya me regresaron las ganas de dormir. En fin, yo diría que valió la pena.

\- Dave: Sí, esta ha sido la única noche de insomnio que verdaderamente he disfrutado (ambos ríen nuevamente, Dave voltea, viendo en dirección a la casa Sieghart).

\- Arme: [Muy bien, creo que puedo preguntárselo ahora] Eh... oye.

\- Dave: (Voltea nuevamente hacia la maga violeta) ¿Sí? Dime.

\- Arme: Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo. Ya sabes... salir... los dos.

\- Dave: Oh... pues, claro. Seguro, no veo por qué no.

\- Arme: Gracias. Realmente me encantaría dialogar más contigo.

\- Dave: Cuando gustes, yo estaré ahí (sonríe, hay una breve pausa).

\- Arme: (Baja la mirada y se ruboriza) Bien... creo que deberíamos regresar. Empieza a hacer... frío.

\- Dave: Tienes razón. Oye, ten, te presto mi casaca.

\- Arme: [¿¡Ah!?] Eh... n-no, no hace falta...

\- Dave: Descuida, he estado en inviernos peores, y eso que en realidad vivo en una zona costera (se quita la casaca y la usa para abrigar a su compañera).

\- Arme: (Se cobija y deja salir un corto suspiro) Vale. Gracias.

Y así ambos emprendieron el regreso a la pequeña casa, al pie de la colina con un árbol en su cima; bajo la luz de la luna, siempre presente, inmóvil, silenciosa espectadora.

* * *

**NA:** ¡Y Listo! Estamos al día (finalmente). El capítulo 27 requiere un par de revisiones para subirse pero lo principal en él ya está hecho. Gracias por leer.


	29. Cap 27: Por el Barranco

Ahora continuamos con las peripecias de nuestros héroes en Bermesiah.

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Por el Barranco**

Tras un descanso reparador, los chasers salieron al mediodía de la casa Sieghart, no sin antes tomar un buen desayuno ante la insistencia de la madre de Elesis.

De vuelta en Kanavan, recibieron instrucciones de dirigirse hacia el norte e investigar la zona de los pantanos, y de ahí dirigirse hacia el este de la península en asistencia a una operación de limpieza. Como la salida norte del reino se encontraba en reparación tras un reciente ataque de criaturas no identificadas, tuvieron que tomar la salida Este. A diferencia de la otra, esta lucia más tranquila, y tenía pocos guardias custodiándola. Así, una espadachina, una maga, una arquera elfo, un druida del bosque y un extranjero salían nuevamente en busca de líos.

Horas más tarde, fueron a parar a una zona desértica. El sol no mostraba clemencia alguna, y los integrantes del grupo fueron distanciándose dada la diferencia del paso bajo los efectos de la fatiga. Al frente iba el extranjero, quien no parecía estar cansado o sediento, y mantenía el mismo semblante con el que salió del reino. Detrás suyo iban los dos elfos, los cuales si bien no lucían agotados, sí algo sedientos. La espadachina iba justo detrás, y al final la maga violeta, casi arrastrándose a media distancia de todos, jadeando por la fatiga y la sed.

\- Arme: Ah... odio el desierto. Espéeeeeerenmeeeee...

\- Elesis: ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de quejarte?

\- Lire: Oye Arme, descuida, no podemos estar muy lejos. Mejor apura el paso.

\- Arme: Oh por favor, ¿qué nadie aquí conoce lo que es la fatiga?

\- Elesis: Al parecer Dave no.

\- Arme: Ayyy... (cae al suelo de cara, pone un dedo en alto mientras prosigue) me doy, vayan avanzando que en cuanto me recupere los alcanzo.

\- Elesis: (Mirada de desaprobación) Como quieras.

Pasando las dunas se hace visible un paisaje distinto, lleno de barrancos y arenisca. En el nuevo y accidentado relieve se pueden apreciar vestigios de actividad, incluyendo varias criaturas de gran tamaño con una forma entre persona e insecto, con un cuerno en la cabeza y un tórax peludo. El extranjero, al ir delante, es el primero en detenerse ante el cambiado panorama.

\- Dave: Eh... letritas, quizá quieras contarnos qué son esas cosas.

\- Arme: (Aparece detrás con los otros, ya recuperada) ¿Qué cosas?... Ah, esos son dillmons. Es habitual hallarlos por esta zona. Si no me equivoco, frente nuestro está el Barranco de los Juramentos.

\- Dave: Barranco de los Juramentos, ¿eh? Buen nombre.

\- Elesis: Puede ser, pero lo que no me explico es qué hacen esas harpías allá (nota algo en Arme)... ¿¡Y tú de dónde sacaste ese helado!? (Todos voltean hacia la maga).

\- Arme: (Da una probada al helado, al parecer de vainilla) ¿Qué? Reservaba maná para una emergencia, y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para no desmayarme de sed. No me juzguen.

De pronto una explosión impide que la repentina discusión continúe. Dos drillmons salen disparados y caen por el barranco. Detrás aparece lo que parece un caballero de armadura azul. Este se percata de sus espectadores e intenta hablarles a la distancia.

\- ¡Hola! ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? ¿¡Qué hacen en un lugar como este!?

\- Dave: ... ¿y eso?

\- Elesis: Bueno, al parecer no somos los únicos aquí.

\- Lire: No les da la impresión de que lo hemos visto antes.

\- Dave: No sé, no veo tanto desde aquí. Tú eres la de la visión de halcón.

\- Ryan: Pues parece que se está dando un festín con esas criaturas.

\- Elesis: (Contesta al caballero) ¡Somos el Grand Chase, enviados desde Kanavan hacia el norte! ¡Estamos aquí porque la salida Norte estaba cerrada!

\- Ah, ¿¡el Grand Chase!? ¡Genial!... ¡Soy Ronan, de la Guardia Real de Kanavan! ¡Me avisaron sobre ustedes! ¡Voy en camino hacia la costa, al protectorado a cargo de Gaikoz, aunque estas criaturas parecen estar siendo dominadas por algún tipo de influencia maligna y no quise dejarlas avanzar hacia Kanavan!

\- Dave: (Sarcástico) Criaturas descarriadas, ¿dónde hemos visto eso antes?

\- Elesis: Kaze'Aze.

\- Arme: Sí, no se me ocurre otra explicación.

\- Elesis: ¡Seguramente se trata de Kaze'Aze!

\- Ronan: ¿¡Kaze'Aze!? ¿¡Ustedes creen!? (Un drillmon intenta emboscarlo, pero es rápidamente sometido por el caballero azul, esta vez a golpes). ¡Aunque pensándolo bien, eso tendría sentido!

\- Elesis: ¡Se ve que hay muchos! ¿¡Te parece mejor si nos dejas ayudarte!? ¡Podrías dirigirte hacia la península y dejarnos esas criaturas a nosotros! ¡Acabaremos más pronto!

\- Dave: Oye, oye, ¿qué haces?

\- Elesis: Colaborando.

\- Dave: Neh, preferiría dejar que él haga su trabajo.

\- Ryan: Puede ser, pero como dice Elesis nosotros somos más personas. Seguramente nos encargaremos de esta área más rápido.

\- Ronan: Oh, vaya... ¿¡En serio!? ¡Gracias! ¡Les deseo lo mejor y los veré en la península! ¡Tienen mi bendición! (Hace un gesto en el aire) ¡Nos vemos!

\- Dave: Oh, bueno, al menos es agradecido y nos deja buenos deseos. Qué detalle.

Seguidamente el viento cambia de dirección y una tenue luz azul envuelve a los chasers.

\- Arme: Oh sí, a esto le llamo 'buenos deseos'.

\- Dave: ¿Qué carajos?

\- Elesis: ¡Buena suerte! (Se dirige hacia los demás) Bien equipo, ¿hacemos un campamento o seguimos?

\- Arme: No creo que el efecto de esta bendición sea tan duradero, mejor acabamos con esas criaturas lo antes posible.

\- Ryan: Es cierto, ¡andando!

Sin perder más tiempo, nuestros héroes irrumpen en el accidentado relieve de los barrancos, tomando por sorpresa a un grupo de drillmons y arpías que se habían reunido a tratar de reanimar a los heridos por el caballero kanavanense.

\- Elesis: ¡Ya lleguéee!

La espadachina iba al frente esta vez, abriéndose paso entre los sorprendidos drillmons que de inmediato respondieron el asalto. La maga y la arquera le ayudaban por los lados y el druida junto al extranjero cubrían la retaguardia.

Con el paso de los minutos y el sol abrasador, otras criaturas fuera de lugar fueron apareciendo, como Goblins y Gons. De algún modo seguían apareciendo más, hasta que nuevamente la fatiga hizo efecto, esta vez, en más de uno.

\- Arme: ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué no se cansan?

\- Elesis: Al parecer nos das mala suerte, bajita.

\- Arme: (Risa sarcástica) Jaja...

\- Dave: No me río, para nada (dispara contra un drillmon que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra los chasers, este cae inerte tras de ellos).

\- Ryan: Deberíamos cambiar de lugar.

\- Dave: Podría ser. Eli, ¿cómo estás?

\- Elesis: ¡Algo agitada, pero bien! (Decapita un goblin) Oigan, por allá veo una zona despejada. Hay que ir ahí.

\- Lire: Bien, ¡vamos!

El equipo rápidamente se arrepintió de esa decisión. Tan pronto como llegan, hace aparición un drillmon de tamaño colosal, y detrás suyo, más drillmons y arpías, listos para lanzarse sobre nuestros héroes.

\- Dave: Oh, perfecto. Ahora nosotros somos los emboscados.

\- Elesis: Tonterías, no vamos a darles ese gusto.

\- Arme: Bien, habrá que darle con todo. Si los lastima, puedo curarlos rápidamente así que no se preocupen mucho por eso.

\- Ryan: Eso servirá.

\- Elesis: (Pega un salto hacia el enorme drillmon) ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sin perder tiempo, la espadachina carga al ataque contra el drillmon gigante. Dave, Lire y Ryan se ocupan de las criaturas que lo acompañan, evitando que alguno de estos interfiera con Elesis. Arme se mantenía cerca a ellos, lanzando conjuros para protegerlos o tomar por sorpresa a alguna criatura. Unos minutos más tarde, solo quedaba en pie la colosal bestia. Elesis había recibido algunos golpes, mientras que el drillmon lucía extenuado por los cortes que había sufrido. Los chasers se agruparon nuevamente, esta vez para acabar con su último obstáculo en ese lugar.

Justo cuando creyeron que estaban cerca de derrotar al drillmon, este reunió fuerzas y alzó vuelo, lanzándose en picada varias veces y esquivando los intentos de unas frustradas Lire y Arme de abatirlo con proyectiles.

\- Arme: ¡Ush! ¡Es inútil!

\- Dave: Necesitamos una distracción... y deshacernos de sus alas (los chasers esquivan otro embate). Este huevón ya me tiene hinchado.

\- Ryan: Podría arrancárselas si me transformo en lobo, pero el asunto es alcanzarlo.

\- Elesis: Hay que llamar su atención (lo piensa un segundo). Lo intentaré. Todos ocúltense. Ustedes dos, captúrenlo en cuanto se acerque, luego tú Ryan lo destrozas. Anda transformándote en cuanto estés oculto.

\- Ryan: Pero es muy rápido.

\- Elesis: Y yo tengo un as bajo la manga.

\- Arme: Bueno, ¿y qué hago yo?

\- Elesis: Tú no estorbes.

\- Arme: (Fastidiada) Oh, ¡jódet-!... ¡Ahí viene otra vez! (lo esquivan nuevamente, a penas).

\- Dave: Cada vez nos cae más cerca, mejor hacemos esto ya.

\- Elesis: Muy bien. ¡A un lado todos!

Los demás chasers intentaron ocultarse, mientras la espadachina lanzó algunos cortes en el aire para llamar la atención del coloso. Al conseguirlo, este se abalanzó apuntándole con su enorme ponzoña. Elesis esperó el momento indicado, y justo antes del impacto dio un rápido salto hacia atrás. Una espesa nube de arena se levantó y los chasers vieron en ella la señal que esperaban.

Al disiparse, la nube reveló a Lire y Arme sujetando a la criatura con arneses que probablemente la maga había invocado. Ryan apareció de inmediato, transformado en un hombre lobo de pelaje blanco y rayas entre verdes y anaranjadas, y se lanzó sobre la espalda del drillmon para hacer tanto daño con sus garras como le fuera posible. Aún sin sus alas y con medio cuerpo destrozado, la criatura seguía poniendo formidable resistencia, hasta que Dave apareció en frente, apuntándole con solo una de sus pistolas, la cual emitía un fuerte sonido de flash cargándose mientras su cañón se estaba iluminando de manera inusual.

\- Dave: Hasta la vista, abejorro súperdesarrollado.

Un disparo fue a parar a la cabeza del monstruo, destruyéndola por completo al punto de volar en pedazos. El impacto hizo retroceder a los otros 3, Ryan regresó a su forma original, luciendo algo asustado. Unos segundos después, el cuerpo de la criatura ya cercenada dejó de retorcerse.

\- Elesis: ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara!

\- Ryan: ¿Qué rayos...?

\- Arme: Bien hecho (suspira aliviada). ¡Ay, este calor! Necesito más helado.

Minutos después, los chasers se encuentran prosiguiendo su marcha, más tranquilos y cada uno con un cono de helado en mano.

\- Lire: Humm... gracias por los helados, Arme.

\- Dave: Sí, ese fue un detallazo. ¿No quieres decir algo, Eli?

\- Elesis: Bueno, supongo que en esta situación son hasta más que perfectos. Gracias.

\- Arme: Jeje, de nada chicos.

Nada le sentó mejor en ese momento que el agradecimiento, aunque frívolo, de la pelirroja. Le hacía sentir que tenía razón, y nada le encanta más en el mundo que sentir que es ella quien tiene siempre la razón. Después de todo, años de investigación en todo tipo de materias como base teórica para las artes mágicas y su posición en el clan de los Magos Violeta eran capaces de hacerle crecer un poco de ego a cualquiera.

Finalmente apareció a la vista lo que parecía una zona con vegetación, y más allá un espeso bosque: se acercaban al final del desierto.


	30. Cap 28: Obteniendo información

**NA:** No se me había ocurrido esto si no hasta durante la mitad de la redacción del que está ahora pasando a ser el siguiente capítulo. Además, yo diría que hace bien un paréntesis en la evidente linealidad en esta parte del fic, para variar.

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Obteniendo información**

Esa tarde en Kanavan, una figura encapuchada se abría paso a través de las calles de la ciudadela. Al llegar a la plaza, divisó el ayuntamiento y precedió a ingresar. Un par de guardias custodiando la entrada cruzaron sus lanzas en el acto, deteniéndole.

\- Guardia: ¡Alto! Identifíquese.

El sujeto se quitó la capucha. Los guardias de inmediato reaccionaron y guardaron sus armas.

\- Guardia: Disculpe, señor senador. Puede pasar.

\- Voz misteriosa: Gracias, caballero. Buenas tardes.

El hombre ingresó y volvió a cubrirse, de modo que era difícil verle el rostro. Dentro del ayuntamiento no parecía llamar la atención y pudo moverse con libertad. Pasando por los pasillos, sostenia un botón violeta en su mano derecha, con un aura roja envolviéndolo. Parecía andar buscando algo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

\- [Bien. Ahora, ¿a cuál de estas oficinas me llevará el susodicho botón? Por alguna razón el rastro termina en ese lugar, y no es la primera vez que cambia. Algo extraño, suponiendo que los rastros de maná no deberían poder cambiarse simplemente].

El sujeto prosiguió su camino hasta detenerse frente a una puerta en particular. Asegurándose de estar solo, mirando en varias direcciones, sujetó el perillo e intentó escuchar algo primero. No se oía más que a alguien escribiendo en la habitación. Era el momento adecuado.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, sorprendiendo a una mujer de largo cabello rubio en armadura escarlata, sentada en su despacho.

\- Knight Master: ¿Quién es usted y qué hace en mi oficina? ¿Qué ya nadie sabe tocar, por todos los cielos?

\- Voz misteriusa: Siempre ácida en el momento oportuno, o al menos hace el intento.

\- Knight Master: Le exijo que responda a mi pregunta, o si no... (desenvaina su espada, que llevaba consigo todo el tiempo).

El sujeto apenas bosquejaba una media sonrisa cuando extendió su mano, y en un instante la maestra quedó estampada contra la pared, inmovilizada por la misma aura roja que envolvía anteriormente al botón. La puerta se cerró abruptamente tras del sujeto.

\- Voz misteriosa: Hmp... me temo que soy yo quien viene a hacer preguntas.

La espada que empuñaba la maestra se deslizó de sus manos y se posicionó amenazadoramente ante ella.

\- Voz misteriosa: Ahora... espero su cooperación.

\- Knight Master: No pienso decirle absolutamente nada a alguien hostil.

\- Voz misteriosa: Bueno, no es problema. Me basta que reflexione un poco al respecto: tres señoritas, una espadachina, una arquera y una maga. ¿Dónde están y a dónde se dirigen?

En ese momento, en contra de su voluntad, la maestra sintió como los recuerdos de esa reunión asaltaban su mente, seguidos de los de la segunda reunión con el caballero de la realeza de armadura azul; quien debía estarse abriendo camino hacia las ruinas en la región costera en ese momento. Presa del desconocido conjuro, intentaba en vano soltarse de la continua presión que el aura a su alrededor le infligía en el cuello.

\- Voz misteriosa: Resistirse es inútil, pero para su comodidad y en retribución a lo que me acaba de mostrar, la dejaré respirar más a gusto.

\- Knight Master: (Tose un poco y se aclara la garganta) Usted... ¿lo sabe...?

\- Voz misteriosa: Así es, lo vi todo. Gracias. No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

La maestra comenzaba a deslizarle de a pocos hacia el suelo, a medida que la presión sobre ella disminuía hasta cierto punto.

\- Knight Master: ¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?

\- Voz misteriosa: No me sorprende que no lo sepa, aunque ya hayamos hecho esto antes, muchas veces.

\- Knight Master: ¿Pero de qué está hablando?

\- Voz misteriosa: A ver si esto le resulta familiar.

Acto seguido, el sujeto se retiró la capucha nuevamente, pero esta vez el rostro que se pudo ver era completamente diferente: un hombre de alrededor de 40 años, cabello rojo y ojos rubí encendidos. A la maestra se le palideció el semblante al reconocer a la persona que tenía en frente y suponer lo que le había sucedido.

\- Knight Master: Usted... es quien encabezaba el equipo de rastreo que enviamos tras la guerra.

\- Voz misteriosa: Al parecer ya no me ve como a un extraño, ¿no es así?

\- Knight Master: No se sabe de ninguno de ustedes desde entonces. ¿Qué les pasó?

\- Voz misteriosa: Me temo que ese no es asunto suyo. Bueno, ya le he mostrado demasiado, así que...

\- Knight Master: ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Eliminarme? Solo conseguirá que lo decapiten.

\- Voz misteriosa: Para nada. Eso sería, por lo demás, inapropiado. Solo me aseguraré de que no recuerde esta desagradable experiencia, para que pueda hacer sus labores con tranquilidad.

\- Knight Master: (Furibunda) No... se... atreva...

\- Voz misteriosa: Dulce sueños, Valeria.

Lo último que la maestra pudo escuchar fue el chasquido del presuntamente desaparecido caballero.

Momentos después, se halló a sí misma sobre su escritorio. Aparentemente se había quedado dormida en el trabajo.

\- Knight Master: ¿Qué rayos? Esto no me sucede a menudo. ¿Será que no estoy durmiendo lo suficiente? Aunque ni siquiera he sentido sueño esta tarde.

La maestra observó el reloj en la pared a su izquierda.

\- Knight Master: ¡Rayos! ¡Ya va a anochecer! (se ruboriza ligeramente, volviendo al papeleo) Estúpido Austin, no sé cómo se las arregla para mantenerme entretenida durante la noche hasta las 3 de la madrugada.

En las afueras del edificio, la misma figura se diría por la calle hacia la plaza. La capucha no cubría su rostro completamente, por lo que podía verse algo de su roja cabellera. El sujeto se detuvo bajo un farol, el cual ya estaba encendido y comenzaba a iluminar el lugar a medida que el sol se iba ocultando.

\- Voz misteriosa: Bueno, eso fue sencillo una vez más. Ahora que sé a dónde se dirigen, y que conseguí un nuevo objeto para rastrearlos, supongo que finalmente podré reportarle algo nuevo al maestro.

Durante un momento, el hombre hizo sus asuntos a un lado y se puso a recordar el pasado: su familia, sus amigos y la vida que seguramente dejó atrás.

\- Voz misteriosa: No puedo esperar a que esto acabe. Ya estoy muy cansado. (Pausa breve) Solo espero que tú la estés pasando mejor, y que tengas al menos la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. Conociéndote, de seguro has de estar allá afuera, buscándome. Siempre has sido alguien muy intranquila. Anhelo tanto poder volver a verte algún día.

El sujeto se acomodó mejor la capucha y prosiguió su camino, dejando tras de sí un ahora considerablemente desteñido botón púrpura en el suelo.

* * *

**NA:** Bueno, al menos eso explica lo del botón que Arme dejó tirado al salir apresurada varios capítulos atrás. ¿Alguien lo recuerda?

Por otra parte, soy consciente de que el verdadero nombre de la Knight Master es algo como 'Lothos Isolet', pero a decir verdad hay nombres que me parecen ya muy exageradamente fuera de lo normal, así que me estoy tomando la libertad de cambiarlos completamente o bien ponerlos en segundo orden. Algo como en el caso de Lina, la madre de Elesis, a quien su esposo solía llamarle por un nombre de pila derivado de segundo nombre en el fic: Penny (el cual es en realidad su nombre canónico: Penélope) . No es como que no vaya a introducir algunos otros cambios y hasta headcannons a lo largo de la historia. De hecho, los voy a necesitar ya que KOG tuvo la 'decencia' de dejarnos colgando con la trama oficial del juego inconclusa y con muchos vacíos por llenar.

Gracias por leer.


	31. Cap 29: Persecución en Ravenholm

**Anuncio: Reinicio del Fic**

De acuerdo, no se sobresalten... ¡no es lo que parece! Si bien este no es un capítulo del fic, me pareció necesario dejar esta nota.

Para empezar, les seré sincero: ya no sé cómo manejar esto adecuadamente. Este fic comenzó hace ya más de 2 años y no estamos ni en el capítulo 50 (de hecho cada capítulo ha salido mensualmente, quizá sea por eso). Por esa razón y sus implicancias estoy tomando la decisión de hacer un alto en el fic, reorganizar las cosas y volver a empezar.

Permítanme explicarles de qué va el asunto a los pocos o muchos que han tenido interés en este fic: he decidido reestructurar la trama general del fic para hacerla más concisa y consistente, así como para evitar capítulos de relleno. Además estoy considerando algunos cambios en detalles menores a lo largo del fic y la corrección de varios errores que he cometido producto de mi desconocimiento y súbitos cambios de la trama oficial del juego, con los que he tenido que lidiar a lo largo de la redacción (y a decir verdad creo que no lo he hecho tan bien). Esto se traducirá en varios capítulos alterados, replanteados, añadidos y hasta algunos fusionados. Así mismo, quizá adopte esta vez una estructura de diálogos más convencional (como la vista en mi otro fic _Half Dead, Still Alive_) en lugar del estilo guionista que he utilizado hasta el momento, esto por sugerencia de algunos lectores.

El principal propósito de este reinicio es que quiero saltarme parte de los viajes de nuestros héroes, dado que de hecho los hechos más importantes del fic toman lugar poco antes e inmediatamente después de la batalla contra Astaroth, y al ritmo que vamos... no llegaremos nunca.

En fin, no se preocupen por el fic. Este permanecerá como está hasta que tenga los capítulos de reemplazo listos, de hecho. Luego, reemplazaré el contenido actual del fic por el nuevo. Para los nostálgicos, puedo publicar el contenido anterior en un fic aparte a modo de archivo.

* * *

**NA: Oh, vaya, veo que han llegado hasta aquí. Qué bien, puesto que les estoy dejando el borrador del capítulo siguiente (incompleto todavía) para que tengan algo con qué distraerse mientras me encargo de reorganizar todo. Quizá lo incluya también tras el reinicio, eso si a ustedes les parece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Persecución en Ravenholm**

Ya al final del día, nuestros héroes fueron a parar a una especie de villa abandonada, sombría y perturbadoramente silenciosa. Al parecer, una zona no precisamente de las más apropiadas para pasar la noche.

\- Dave: (Respira hondo) Ese pantano, estuvo del asco.

\- Arme: Literalmente. El sitio entero apestaba horrible.

\- Ryan: Todavía me siento medio mareado (Tropieza con una piedra y cae de cara)... ¡Doh!

\- Elesis: Oye, ten cuidado.

Producto de la caída se escuchó un sonido metálico. Al levantarse el elfo del bosque notó que había caído sobre lo que habrá sido en algún momento un cartel. Recogiéndolo del suelo, procedió a sacudirlo un poco y leer. Este decía: "Bienvenidos a Ravenholm. Población: 1 496 habitantes".

\- Dave: Y a todo esto, ¿dónde carajo estamos ahora?

\- Arme: No lo sé... pero luce espeluznante.

\- Ryan: (Sin despegar la vista del cartel) "Bienvenidos a Ravenholm". Debe ser aquí.

\- Dave: Ravenholm, ¿eh? ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?...

\- Lire: El lugar se siente raro y no me gusta... ¿Y si hay fantasmas?

\- Dave: Oh vamos, sólo hay un montón de carrozas y casas abandonadas, escombros, cadáveres... más escombros... e- algo que se está quemando por allá... ¿Alguien más está de acuerdo con que nos trasnochemos un poco con tal de salir de aquí? No pasa nada con este sitio.

\- Elesis: No es que las alimañas vayan a detenernos, pero preferiría saltarme este lugar.

\- Ryan: (Arroja el cartel hacia atrás) Igual yo.

\- Arme: Sí, qué mal panorama... ¿Pero qu-? (De la nada entra en pánico) ¡Fantasma!

\- Elesis: (Espantada) ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Dónde? ¿¡DÓNDE!?

\- Arme: (Ríe a carcajadas) JAAAAJAJAJA ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído en esa!

\- Dave: Jeee... ¡sabeeee!

\- Elesis: (Irritada) Los voy a decapitar...

A la distancia se oye el chirrido de una puerta de madera abriéndose.

\- Lire: ¡Hagan silencio! Creo que oigo algo.

\- Elesis: Ah no. Si creen que voy a caer en eso dos veces, pueden tomar su chiste y metérselo por...

\- Ryan: Elesis, esto es en serio.

Se escuchan pasos acercándose, y luego una sucesión de golpes.

\- Dave: ¿Hm? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Lire: (Afinando su oído) Viene detrás de esos escombros...

\- Dave: ¿¡Qué rayos!? Todos detrás... (carga sus armas)

De pronto el ruido se hace generalizado, hasta que de todas partes empiezan a aparecer esqueletos, cadáveres animados, inclusive orcos que parecían haber perecido hace días; rodeando a los chasers.

\- Dave: No me jodan... ¡Zombies!

\- Ryan: (Pálido) Z-Z-... Z-Z-Z-... ¿¡ZOMBIES!?

\- Arme: ¿¡No que esas cosas ya estaban extintas!?

\- Elesis: (Sarcástica) Entonces son un montón de restos fastidiados.

\- Arme: ¡Eso es básicamente lo mismo, grandísima idiota!

\- Dave: Si no salimos corriendo, los extintos seremos nosotros...

\- Elesis: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no podemos defendernos?

\- Lire: Bueno...

\- Arme: ¡Bola de fuego!

El proyectil mágico es eludido por un orco zombi, dando contra una pila de carrozas de madera. Al hacer explosión provoca un incendio y muestra la cantidad colosal de muertos vivientes que se acercaban. Alertados por el sonido, todos a la vez corrieron en estampida.

\- Elesis: (Furiosa) ¿¡Y tenías que jodernos aún más, Arme!?

La horda inició su ataque emitiendo un estruendo ensordecedor entre gritos y alaridos irreconocibles.

\- Dave: (Desenfunda sus armas) ¡Que viene!

* * *

**NA: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer y disculpen las molestias.**


End file.
